Backseat Shenanigans
by xXDragonAgeQueenXx
Summary: Was a one-shot. Will follow show some with some changes. OC has a major crush on Dean but is afraid to tell him because she feels he still sees her as the 14 year old he met 9 years ago. After a hunt gone wrong Dean starts to see things between OC and Sam that aren't really there and what Dean thinks is a competition for OC's heart ensues. Will her and Dean get together?
1. Confessions

After finishing a case with Sam and Dean all I wanted was to sit down and have a drink. We had been trying to find out everything we could on Dick Roman; so far none of what we had found was useful. On top of dealing with the leviathans poor Sam was seeing Lucifer thanks to Cas knocking down the wall in his brain that was suppose to protect him from his memories of hell. The case turned out to be a bunch of antiques a guy was selling after his mother passed. They were all cursed which is never a fun thing to deal with. We hunted them down one by one once we figured out what was going on thanks to the ballet shoes. We had to get a tea kettle, a gramophone, and a vintage gentleman's magazine. I had gone with Dean to get the porn while Sam had gone to get the gramophone.

If we ever split up while working a case I always went with Dean. We had been hunting with each other off and on for a few years and I was close with them both. Bobby was my dad's best friend when I was growing up and became "my uncle" in a way. When my dad passed when I was 18 I went to stay with Bobby. I had met the boys a few times before that, hunted with them a few times, but now I was with them constantly since Bobby was dead. They felt I was better off with them and I had to agree. Problem was I had developed a crush on Dean and now that I was constantly around him it had turned into full-blown infatuation.

I wanted Dean so bad, I just never worked up the nerve to say or do anything about it. I let out a sigh walking into the bar. After stopping the antiques from destroying more lives we ended up having to deal with a couple of leviathans that had been purchasing a bunch of real estate in town. After stopping the leviathans we had even more questions and left to go talk to Frank; a guy who had been doing research for us into Dick Roman's business to find out what he was up to. Unfortunately when we got there he had been dead. Of course why would he be alive not like we needed his help or anything?

I sat at the bar and motioned the bar tender over. "What can I get ya?" He asked. "Jack on the rocks and keep 'em coming." I replied. I was on my third and feeling pretty buzzed when Dean walked in. "Hey gorgeous how's it going?" I asked when he got over to me. He chuckled and shook his head. "How many have you had?" he asked. I held up three fingers. Dean knew I wasn't drunk that I had a high tolerance, but he also knew that I was feeling good. He nodded his head and replied, "Well that ain't too bad." I smiled and pulled him over next to me. He smelled so good and I wanted to bury my nose in his neck and stay there.

While I wasn't drunk the alcohol was definitely giving me some liquid courage. I had drunk around Dean before, but Sam was always there and that kept me from saying anything. "Dean there's something I got to tell you." I started. "Yeah what's that? Drinking alone isn't fun?" he asked. "No Dean not that, although true, I want to tell you that I have feelings for you. I want you so bad and I have for a while, but I didn't want to be rejected cause you and Sam are all I got now." I finished. Dean gave me a little smirk like he had known the whole time that I wanted him. I loved his smirk it was so sexy.

He started laughing before he pulled me off my seat and toward the bar's exit. "Dean why are you laughing? And why are we leaving the bar?" I asked. Dean gave me another smirk and said, "Don't worry you'll like where we are going." I decided to believe him and climbed into the car. We drove down the road a ways and found a dirt road that led to a field. Dean parked the car and turned toward me. "Look the truth is I wouldn't have rejected you and I didn't push anything because I respect you, but damn I want you too." Dean told me.

I was shocked that Dean wanted me as much as I wanted him. "Really?" I asked. "Well hell yeah have you looked in a mirror lately?" Dean replied smiling. I smiled at the compliment. Dean always flirted with me, but I never knew he was serious about it, until now. I leaned forward and kissed him. His lips felt even better than I had imagined them to. He grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders trying to get as close to him as possible. After a few minutes of passionate kissing Dean pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. "Let's move this to the back seat." He said. We got out of the car and climbed in the back. I took my shirt and bra off while he removed his own shirt. We then went back to kissing while I ran my hands all over his strong upper body. I lightly ran my nails down his chest causing him to groan. I loved the sound of it and ran my hands down further. I grabbed his cock and started rubbing it through his jeans.

I had wanted this for so long and now all my nerves were on fire with the desire and pleasure of it finally happening. Dean pulled back from me to let out a moan before he started kissing my neck. He started nibbling gently at it before he bit down a little harder. I didn't mind I wasn't wanting gentle at the moment. He slowly torturously nipped his way to my breast. I unbuttoned and zipped his jeans while he continued his path. Once they were undone I was free to play with his cock without any barriers. He had my nipple in his mouth and moaned once my hand was on him. I felt the vibrations through out my breast causing me to release a moan of my own. Dean laid me back so that we could both remove our jeans and the final barrier between us.

"God you're hot." Dean said once I was fully naked. I smirked up at him and replied, "You're not so bad yourself, now put your cock in me stud." He let out a chuckle but complied. He thrust all the way in at once. I loved the feeling of him in me making me feel so full. I arched my back and ran my nails down his back leaving marks. Dean groaned in pain and pleasure as he started to thrust harder and faster. He leaned down and started kissing me again sucking my lower lip in between his before biting it. I moaned loving the mixture of pain and pleasure. Dean sat up the best he could in the car and began to rub my clit while continuing to pound my sex. It only took a few moments and the dam burst. I grabbed his arms tight while my body tensed and shook from the powerful orgasm racking my body. Dean smirked at me proud of his work before he thrust a few more times cumming himself.

Dean pulled out of me and moved lying beside me on the back seat. "So feel any regret about not telling me sooner?" Dean asked laughing. I smacked his chest but replied with, "Yes cause that was amazing. I almost hate myself for not telling you how I felt sooner." He wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my back. "Oh well just means we have plenty of catching up to do." He said before pushing me back and sliding into me once more.


	2. What a Dream

My skin was flushed and sweaty, my heart was beating fast and I was breathing heavy. I moved a little and could feel the wetness between my legs; I had, had a wet dream. "Great another dream just what I needed," I groaned sitting up. I was getting as bad as a teen boy with the wet dreams lately. However the first half of the dream had made no sense seeing as Bobby was alive, I had never heard of a leviathan, Sam had never been to hell and I didn't know anyone by the name Frank. Cas on the other hand was a friend he had been for a while now. He was working with us on putting Lucifer back in the cage. Also going to the bar after a rough case wasn't unheard of, but it was usually all three of us. I got out of the bed and walked toward the shower seeing as I needed one after my dream. Traveling with Sam and Dean was fun, but it was reeking havoc on my sleep. I had developed my crush on Dean when I was about 14; first time I had saw him. Of course I knew it would never go anywhere even though I was now 23. I was seven years younger than Dean and three years younger than Sam. Dean would always see me as the young kid he had to protect even though I could take care of myself. My dad had trained me and so had Bobby even before I went to stay with him. When I was 18 I went to live with Bobby and my crush on Dean had waned slightly because I hadn't seen him in years; but when he and Sam showed up needing help it came back full force. Now Lucifer was free even though Bobby and I had done everything we could to help Sam and Dean stop him from rising; in the end it had happened anyway. I had then asked Bobby if I could start traveling with Sam and Dean to which he agreed.

The water in the shower had heated up so I got undressed and climbed in. I tilted my head back and let the water run over me, trying to wash my dream away. "Well I guess that dream just goes to show I can't drink alone with Dean. I can't ever tell him how I feel it would ruin everything. He still sees me as the 14 year old he met nine years ago and that's probably all he will ever see me as." I said to myself as I finished my shower. I walked back in the room with a towel wrapped around me to get dressed. We were working on a case and I knew Dean would be over soon with breakfast. I was in the process of pulling my shirt on when I heard a knock on the door separating our joint rooms. "Come in," I yelled as I finished pulling my shirt down. "I brought biscuits and gravy and coffee," Dean said walking in.

Why did this man have to be so perfect? He was extremely good-looking, sweet, funny, and he remembered the things I like. I officially vow to myself never to drink alone with Dean as I don't want to ruin our friendship. "Thank you," I said as we walked over to the small table. I sat down and grabbed my food. "Where's Sam? I figured he would be in here with you?" I asked after swallowing a bite of food. Dean took a drink of coffee and replied, "He was just getting out of the shower when I got back so he should be here in a second." I nodded and went back to eating trying to ignore the thoughts running through my head. "Really, Dean could you not get something else?" Sam asked as he saw what we were eating. "Don't worry princess I got you a kale smoothie." Dean told him. I made a gross face when Dean said that. I honestly have no idea how Sam eats that stuff. Don't get me wrong I'm all for healthy foods like fruit and exercise (I ran with Sam from time to time) but kale? I'll stick to my biscuits and gravy thank you very much.

"Hey Cris are you okay?" Sam asked. I knew he was asking because of the dark circles under my eyes. When you have dreams as realistic as mine had been, it was like you didn't even sleep. "Yeah Sammy don't worry I just didn't sleep good." I replied. He gave me a look and said, "Don't call me Sammy." I chuckled knowing how much he hated the nickname. My plan, however, had worked he didn't question my lack of sleep further. "Good dreams keeping you up?" Dean asked. Damn it, I didn't think about the fact Dean might ask me about it. Where is a giant hole to swallow me up when I need it? I really didn't want to answer that question, considering it was a 'good dream' about him. My cheeks were blazing red and I couldn't find the words I needed to tell Dean he was wrong. "Ha I knew it." Dean said. I threw a piece of paper at him and said, "Shut it Dean" He began laughing and soon Sam followed. Their laughter was contagious and so I began laughing as well. "Seriously though are you gonna be okay?" Dean asked. I nodded my head to let him know I would. "Yep just need plenty of coffee and I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've had a crappy night of sleep I do believe I'll live." I replied.

While it was true I had plenty of nights I couldn't sleep well, this was the fifth time this month. My dreams were starting to get the best of me; however crummy sleep was better than no sleep. I just hoped that coffee would do the trick and I wouldn't become a liability on the hunt. We had just finished a hunt the night before so my lack of sleep shouldn't be a problem today. "So what's the plan for the day?" I asked before taking a sip of coffee. "I think we should rest today and head to the bar tonight hustle up some cash." Dean said. It wasn't a bad plan we definitely needed the money, but I wasn't sure if I trusted myself."Yeah, we are getting low on funds." Sam agreed. Guess that means we are going out just have to remember not to be alone with Dean.


	3. Drinking the Dreams Away

I stood in the bathroom looking at the mirror. The boys and I were going to the bar tonight to hustle up some cash and I was nervous. No, I wasn't nervous about hustling pool as it was something we did frequently. I was nervous because of my dream from last night. Sure, Sam was going to be there, but I couldn't help the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. What if I ended up alone with Dean and he noticed my nervousness? What if I accidentally told him my feelings? I looked down, took a deep breath, and looked at myself in the mirror again. "Okay Cris, pull yourself together. You can't let, the what if's get to you. So suck it up and go have a good time." I told myself.

I turned and opened the bathroom and saw Sam standing there with a look of concern. Shit, did he here me talking to myself? "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I replied. His look told me he wasn't convinced. "It's just that you haven't been sleeping good lately and you were just talking to yourself in the bathroom." Sam told me. Well that answers that question. "I know I haven't been sleeping good lately. Just some weird dreams keeping me up, but don't worry about it. As far as the conversation you heard, I was having a girl moment where I didn't think I look good. I was just trying to pump myself up about tonight." I replied. He didn't look convinced, but dropped it for now.

A few minutes after talking to Sam, Dean walked in. I took in a deep breath, which luckily went unnoticed, seeing how good Dean looked. He had on a tight black shirt that showed off his upper body and tight jeans that looked amazing. I could smell his cologne and it took everything in me not to walk over to him and burry my head in his chest. "You guys ready to go?" Dean asked us. "Yeah we're good," Sam replied. I gave him a smile and said, "Yep lets do this." I could tell Dean knew something was going on with me, but he didn't question it; he knew I would talk when ready. However I'm pretty sure I will never be ready to tell him how I feel. I could face a group of demons no problem but was afraid of telling Dean my feelings. There's a joke in there somewhere I know there is. We all left the motel room and headed toward the Impala.

I climbed in the back and shut my door as Dean started her up. As she roared to life I felt myself relax. I don't know what it is about baby, but just being in her and listening to her purr calms me down. Only one other vehicle has done that and it was my dad's 87 Chevy diesel. I had the truck back at Bobby's seeing as we didn't need two vehicles. Dean looked in the rearview mirror and smirked seeing me all relaxed in his baby. "Sometimes I think she loves this car as much as you Dean," Sam said. I looked at him and replied, "What's wrong with that?" Sam just shook his head and chuckled. We then pulled out of the parking lot to head to the nearest bar.

It wasn't much just some dive bar called _Jane's_ and I was sure we could win some money. We walked in and took a look around. There were a few guys playing pool who looked like they had some money to lose. I walked up to the bar and ordered a round of beer. Once our drinks arrived I handed them to the boys and walked toward the pool tables. Sam and Dean went their own ways, but made sure they could keep their eyes on me. I watched the guys play pool while I sipped my beer. After about 10 minutes one of the guys looked over at me. He was about 5' 10 with dark brown almost black curly hair, a chiseled jaw line, brown eyes, and seemed kind of fit. I had to admit he was cute but no where near as good-looking as Dean. "Whatcha doing pretty lady?" he asked. I smiled at him and pushed some of my blonde pixie cut hair behind my ear. "I enjoy watching I'm not so good at it even though my brother has tried to teach me." I answered him.

It was a straight lie though. I knew how to play pool like it was nobody's business, but tonight I wasn't gonna be the one to play Sam was. "Well maybe you just need a better teacher. Name's Jack and I could show you a few things if ya like," Jack told me. I smiled and nodded my head. "I'd like that Jack. My name's Cris." I replied. He put the quarters in for a new game and then racked the balls. I was gonna break so he came up behind me and put his hands on mine to show me where to hold the stick and how hard to hit. The balls broke sinking two stripes and I did a small victory dance. I had to play it like I didn't know what I was doing and was happy I got something right. After helping me make a few more shots I missed one and made a sad face. "Awe it's alright darling you'll get better." Jack told me. We finished the game out with Jack winning even though I made a few shots on my own.

Sam came over just as the game ended. "Getting your ass kicked sis?" he asked. "Well I may have lost but I did learn something. Seems Jack here is better at pool than you, Sammy, and makes a better teacher." I answered him. Sam gave me a look that Jack couldn't see that said good job. "Is that so? Well Jack what do you say to a game between us show my little sister it's just her and not me." Sam asked. Jack agreed to the game and they started playing. The waitress brought me another beer and I thanked her before going back to watching the game. Sam was making his shots, but not as well as I knew he could. Jack won the game and gave a triumphant smile. "Well Cris now I know why you sucked so bad." Jack said laughing. With a determined look Sam replied, "Let's go again and this time make it interesting." Jack's eyebrows went up in curiosity. "What did ya have in mind Sammy?" he asked. Well that was a bad idea now Sam is going to beat you without mercy. "100 bucks to the winner and only my sister can call me Sammy it's Sam to you." He replied a little aggravated at the name.

Jack agreed to the bet and racked the balls again. I knew what was going to happen so I took a moment to look around. I saw Dean flirting with the waitress and it bothered me. I really had no right to be upset though since he didn't know about my feelings and wasn't doing it to hurt me. I had finished off my fourth beer so when the waitress came around I asked for 4 shots of Rum. Sam was too busy playing his game to notice what I ordered. I downed them as soon as they arrived. Maybe tonight I can actually get some sleep. I got 4 more shots and another beer. The place wasn't busy so it didn't take long for me to get my drinks. I finished the second set of shots and started on my beer just as Sam finished the game. He walked over to me and looked at the shot glasses I had just finished.

"Is there a reason you're getting drunk?" he asked. "Hoping to get a good night of sleep." I replied. Sam just looked at me worried. "Stop with the worrying Sam, I'll be fine." I replied as I stood up. I kind of wobbled a bit so Sam picked me up. I didn't mind being in his arms, he was like a brother to me and well I don't think I could have walked on my own. "Thanks Sam," I told him as I laid my head on his chest. "Is she okay?" Dean asked as we got over to him. "I don't know Dean, she hasn't been sleeping good lately and now she's drunk enough to actually pass out." Sam replied. Dean looked down at me in Sam's arms. "Well have you talked to her about it?" he asked. "Yes, Dean but she's just as stubborn as you and won't tell me what's going on." He answered. Dean nodded his head and said, "Let's get her back to the motel." Sam carried me to the Impala and I slept the whole ride back. I didn't even wake up when he carried me to my room and put me to bed. I was probably going to regret everything I drank, but if it meant no dreams it was worth it.


	4. Never Drinking Again

I woke up the next morning my head pounding like a bass drum. Why did my head hurt so much? I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was back at the motel in my own bed. The door leading to the boy's adjoining room was slightly ajar, but I didn't think about it as I was a little confused on how I got here. I turned the bedside lamp on, but it only made my head worse as I squinted my eyes. I turned it back off and set up thinking to myself maybe I can open the curtains a little and that won't hurt. I swung my legs out of the bed and started walking toward the curtains, each step making my head pound more. It was like a heavy metal drummer had a solo going on in my head. Once the curtains were opened just a little I turned toward the motel's kitchenette to get a class of water. My mouth and throat were as dry as the Sahara desert.

The sight in front of me, however, caused me to stop where I was. Dean Winchester, hunter of all things supernatural, man of my wildest and erotic dreams sat in one of the kitchenette chairs, arms folded over his torso and his head resting on his chest sound asleep. My heart fluttered at the sight. He looked so peaceful and calm like the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders. He even looked younger at this very moment, with none of the worry lines etching his face and if I wasn't mistaken a small smile graced his lips; his sweet, plump, kissable lips. While looking at his lips my recent dreams came back to me. I stood there watching him sleep letting my mind's eye recall the way his lips felt on mine, the fire that ignited in my veins from his hands on my skin, and the way it felt as he slowly entered...

A small and cute snore broke me from my reminiscing. It was in that moment, that I thought of my dreams while staring at the man who occupied them that I realized "wet dreams" don't only happen when you are asleep. My eyes widened and I hurried to the bathroom before I did something that I might come to regret. I used the bathroom, washed my hands, and then began brushing my teeth to get the nasty taste out. After I finished brushing my teeth I ran my brush through my hair, trying to make it look a little more presentable. I planned on climbing back in bed for a few minutes, maybe play a game on my phone. I didn't want to wake the others anytime soon.

As I walked back into the room I noticed that the once open door was now closed and Dean was nowhere in sight. Had I imagined him sleeping in my room? It wasn't completely out of the ordinary for him to watch over me, but normally it was because I was hurt on a hunt. However, I wasn't hurt so maybe I did imagine it. Before I could really think it through, there was a knock on my door. "Hey, are you decent?" Dean asked through the closed entryway. "Yep nothing to see in here." I replied as he walked in. I looked at him and gave a small smile saying, "But can ya keep it down my head feels like Lars Ulrich is playing a concert in my head." I asked.

He chuckled and I didn't know if it was because of the Metallica reference or my predicament. "Guess that's what you get when you drink your weight in alcohol. We had to carry your ass out of the bar and then into your room last night. You were wasted. Kept talking about a secret no one could ever find out. That if it came out, your life would be O-V-E-R." He pretended to write the letters in the air. Oh God...that's just great, I thought to myself, seems not only can I not drink with Dean but apparently I should give up drinking altogether. As I was thinking to myself, Sam walked in the room, shaking his wet head flinging water droplets around. He must have just got out of the shower. "So, what's the big secret? Oh, wait, I forgot. If it ever comes out your life is O-V-E-R." He said also air writing the last word. This made me think I must have done the same thing last night and they were just joshing me about it. "Okay ha-ha you two are so funny. So I got smashed last night. Can't a girl let loose and have fun once in a while? Hmm is it out of your systems now? Because I could really use some coffee and Tylenol." I replied.

Dean left to go get breakfast for all of us while Sam sat down on my bed next to me. "Hey all joking aside, is the secret why you haven't been sleeping lately? And why you got drunk last night?" Sam asked. I looked down at my hands as I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. It's what I did when nervous as well as bite my cheek and Sam knew it. "Look I get that you're nervous about whatever this secret is, but you know you can trust us we always have your back that's what brothers do for their little sister." Sam said when I didn't reply. I looked at him and smiled. I always thought of Sam as my brother, we were just that close, but how do I tell him I'm in love with his actually sibling? "I know Sam and I'm glad to have YOU as a big brother, but I'm just not ready to tell you the secret yet." I finally answered him. He gave me a funny look wondering why I had emphasized you. "Does that mean you don't want Dean as a big brother?" Sam asked. Luckily I was saved from answering by Dean coming in.

"Coffee, Tylenol, and a apple-butter biscuit for you, green tea and a veggie omelet for Sam, coffee lots of bacon and scrambled eggs for me." Dean said sitting everything on the table. I grabbed the coffee and Tylenol and took it. "Thanks Dean you are a life saver." I told him. Dean gave me a smile before we all dug into our food, but Sam was giving me a look that said our conversation wasn't over. I was not looking forward to that conversation what so ever. "So I think I found us a case." Dean said. "Yeah what is it?" Sam asked. I looked at him curious myself. "Huntington West Virginia, it's a small town and people seem to be going missing when they walk by an abandoned apartment complex. Mostly it's couples so I'm thinking angry ghost wants revenge on those who are happy." Dean explained. It sounded interesting so as soon as we finished our food I went to the shower while the boys packed up our gear. It wasn't long we were on the road.

* * *

I want to give a shout-out to austinmomma93 for giving me the idea for this chapter and for getting me to turn it into a story instead of a one-shot. I also want to ask nicely for reviews and favorites they are always appreciated. Also if anyone could make me a cover for this and my other stories I would really appreciate it.


	5. Small town West Virginia

On the drive to West Virginia, Sam had his laptop out looking into the case we were heading towards. He had already called ahead and used his FBI credentials to get copies of the missing persons' reports emailed to him. "Okay so get this, the Sycamore apartment complex has been abandoned since 1990. When it closed, it had a total of 3 out of 22 apartments occupied. Most recently, 7 couples have gone missing near there," Sam read from the email. Wow, 7 couples have already gone missing. I wish we could have caught the case sooner. "Yeah, but how do they know the victims last known location?" I asked from the backseat of the Impala. I loved this car so much; its leather seats soft like butter were so comfortable, and the rumble the engine made was more calming to me than a day on the beach. Not to mention it was the pride and joy of the man of my dreams. Actually now that I think about it, the backseat I'm currently occupying was also a major part of my dreams.

"From friends, family and eyewitness accounts. The Sycamore isn't far from a few stores and restaurants and most of the couples had been seen in the vicinity the nights of their disappearances." Sam explained to me before he went back to looking at the report. "Yea, here, Robert and Amy Bailey, the latest victims. Two nights ago the last known location from their phone's GPS was 1504 Bridge Avenue. That's also the same address as the complex." Sam said. I nodded my head in understanding. Dean glanced over at his brother. "That doesn't seem ominous at all," he remarked sarcastically. I giggled and leaned in between the seats so I could be part of the conversation better. "Well clearly the apartment complex is a good place to start looking. So what are we thinking? Ghost? Vengeful spirit? None of the bodies have been found so that almost rules out animal attacks or vamps," I said grimacing. I truly hated fighting vamps. They were messy and always seemed to run in packs. In all the times I've went against vampires I can't ever remember it being one-on-one, it was almost always two-on-one or three-on-one. But one thing I can tell you is I always relished the feeling of my blade as it swiftly beheaded the nasty blood suckers.

"Could be. But, you never rule out anything. Never!" Dean said, raising his finger to prove a point. And he was right because until we had more information we couldn't be sure what exactly we were going up against. "I know Dean we have to have all the facts first," I replied. Dean gave me a warm smile through the rearview mirror and I felt my heart flutter and warmth pool in the pit of my stomach. Oh come on libido, now is definitely not the time. ""When we get settled, we'll go to the local P.D. and see what we can find out. But three FBI agents would be overkill, so Cris, you go to the library and see what you can dig up on the background of the apartment complex." Dean said. I made a face and said, "Yay, more research." It seemed it was my turn to be sarcastic. I laid down in the backseat to take a small nap before we got to town hoping I wouldn't dream.

"Hey, Cris wake-up we're almost there," Sam said shaking my shoulder. Luckily my nap had been dream free and I was immensely grateful. The Impala rumbled down 3rd avenue toward The Holiday Inn, one of the few hotels in Huntington, WV. We drove past Pullman Plaza which had a few restaurants, a book store, and a movie theater. Well at least there were food options and across the road from the hotel was a bar; I'd noticed the bar when Dean parked the car in the hotel parking lot. "Seems like a nice little town," I said. Dean looked in the mirror at me and smiled at me again. It took everything in me not to blush when I saw the sweet smile. He really needed to quit smiling at me like that. "Well at least the bar isn't to far from the hotel." Dean replied. Sam just rolled his eyes and got out the car. I decided to follow him, so Dean could park the car out back in the guest parking.

Sam walked in the door and held it open for me. "Thank you, Sam." I told him as we walked up to the check-in desk. "Not a problem. So now we got a moment want to tell me what you meant when you said you liked having me as an older brother and didn't include Dean?" Sam asked. But once again I was saved from answering as the desk clerk walked up and asked, "Hi, can I help you guys?" I turned to him with a smile and read his name tag. "Yes Mark, we would like two rooms adjoining if possible." I told him. "Let me see if we have that available." Mark replied. He started typing on his computer just as Dean joined us. "Well I have adjoining rooms one with a twin bed and the other with a queen." He told us assuming I was dating one of the boys I guess. That would mean having to share a bed and that just wasn't an option. "Umm do you have something with two twins and a queen?" I asked him. "Oh I'm sorry I just assumed you and this handsome young man were together. Let me see." He replied looking over at Sam. I really hoped he had something else available. "Well the other option is two twins in each room." Mark explained. I guess prayers do get answered sometimes. "We'll take it," Dean told him handing him his fake credit card.

With our rooms booked we headed upstairs to drop our stuff off so I could hit the library and the boys go to the police department. Sam carried my bag for me so that I wouldn't have to. He was always doing things like that, looking out for me like a big brother should; although Dean did the same things and it was disheartening. I unlocked my door as Dean unlocked theirs. Sam carried my bag in and sat it on the bed. "Do you need us to give you a ride to the library?" Sam asked. I had noticed it was within walking distance as we drove down the road so I shook my head. "No I can walk it isn't that far and plus I need a shower didn't get the chance to take one this morning before leaving." I told him. "Alright well call us if you find anything or we'll meet you at the library if we get done first," Sam replied before walking through the door connecting our rooms to get ready.

The warm shower felt good on my tight muscles after passing out drunk and only taking a short nap in the Impala. The car ride, nap, and this shower were just what I needed; I was starting to feel better even though I knew it wouldn't last. I got out, dried off, and walked into the bedroom with the towel around me. I was just doing research so I grabbed matching black lace underwear and bra, a pair of hip hugging jeans, a blue Aerosmith t-shirt and a thin white long-sleeve to go under it. I blow-dried my hair and brushed it so it would look okay seeing as a pixie cut looked odd wet and not flared out. I put my room key in my back pocket along with some money and my phone in my front pocket. I walked out of the hotel a few minutes later enjoying the nice fall weather. The library was only one block over and a block up so I wasn't going to have to walk far.

* * *

Once again want to shout-out to austinmomma93 for helping me with this story. Also please remember to review and follow I love hearing from you guys. And I'm still looking for a cover for this and my other books if someone can help.


	6. Revelations

I looked at the computer trying to find everything I could on the Sycamore Complex. So far the only thing I had found was what Sam had told us; there were three tenants when it closed. I kept scrolling through the article about it being closed due to asbestos in the ceiling tiles when I saw a link for a different article. I clicked on it figuring I had nothing to lose and maybe it could lead me to the information I needed. My eyebrows came down in concentration when I realized the new article had given me a lead. I pulled out my phone and called Dean. "Hey, yeah I found something. Okay I'll see you guys in a few minutes," I said before hanging up. Sam and Dean had already left the police department, talked to the last victim's family, and were on their way to the library. I looked at the time and realized I had been reading for close to an hour which after showering for 30 minutes and walking to the library they would have, had plenty of time to read over the eye witness reports and talk to the latest victim's family.

5 minutes later the boys joined me at the computer. "So what did you find?" Sam asked. I turned around so I was facing them. "Well come to find out one of the three tenants that were living in the complex when it closed committed suicide, a Matthew Higgins. They found his body when they delivered the notices to the tenants letting them know the place was closing. He had been dead for close to a week," I told them. Dean made a disgusted face and said, "That's so gross." I had to agree with him on that one; I'm still trying to figure out how they hadn't discovered him sooner due to the smell. "So any idea why the guy off'd himself?" Dean asked. Sam was now looking at the article I was reading. "Says here he left a note saying he couldn't take the heartache anymore that the pain was just too much to bare." Sam read off. I had also found his divorce papers as well as his ex-wife's marriage certificate dated only two weeks later. "Yeah, seems his old lady left him and was re-married two weeks later," I informed them.

"Damn that's just cold," Dean said. He could say that again. If the girl was so unhappy she should have left him sooner so maybe he wouldn't have been as hurt as he was. "Okay so any ideas why couples are just now going missing?" Dean asked. I thought for a second and replied, "Um three weeks ago someone bought the apartment complex with the intentions of redoing it. He hired a contractor who started the renovations, but then he and his wife went missing. They were the first couple Denise and Jackie Simons." Dean and Sam both nodded their heads knowing first hand that disturbing the complex could have woke the spirit. "Well looks like we have a possible ghost on our hands. It say what they did with the body?" Sam asked. I shook my head telling him no. "Seems a trip to the courthouse is in order so we can find out where he's buried as well as checking the complex for any E.M.F and a reason for him to be haunting the place." Dean said.

We all piled in the car and went back to the hotel. Sam grabbed the E.M.F detector and a pistol while I grabbed my own pistol. "Hey, uh Cris why are you grabbing a gun? I'm going to the courthouse," Dean asked. Shit, how do I get out of this one? I always went with Dean when the boys split, but after the past few days the last thing I wanted was to be alone with Dean. "Well I just got done doing research, last thing I want is to go do more of it," I told him. He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Alright you two just be careful." I let out an internal sigh of relief. While I wasn't looking forward to finishing my conversation with Sam, it was better than being alone with Dean right now. What I didn't notice however was the look of disappointment on Dean's face. He didn't know what to think of me choosing to go with Sam instead of him; especially after what the desk clerk had said.

As we watched the Impala pull away, Sam looked at me and said, "Well, this is different. You always go with Dean. What's up Cris?" I let out a sigh at his question. "I just wanted to get my hands dirty, I'm tired of reading. Just needed some physical activity," I told Sam, hoping he wouldn't bring up the secret he knew I held. Although I was close to both brothers, I didn't feel comfortable talking to Sam about my fantasies of Dean. That was his big brother after all. The horrifying complex stood before us as we cut through the chain link barrier fence that surrounded it. The nearby streetlight cast eerie shadows against it. Perfect place to find a ghost, I thought. Sam held open the fence so I could step through and then I did the same for him. I pulled my pistol from the back of my pants and followed Sam to the entrance of the building. I was beginning to rethink my choice of investigating the structure. I really wish I had Dean with me; I always felt better with him by my side, but my worry had made me go with Sam instead. As soon as we gained entrance to the complex Sam stopped to turn the EMF reader on. He slowly walked toward the first hallway turning right and left watching and waiting for signs of the ghost.  
At the end of the first floor we were both becoming curious since the EMF reader had stayed silent and unlit. There we found a set of stairs that led to the 2nd floor and a door marked EXIT to the side. "I guess up it is," Sam joked. Sometimes he could be such a dork that it made me shake my head and roll my eyes; a 6 ft, 4 in well built muscled dork, that is. The 2nd floor resembled the first except at the opposite end there was no EXIT door, just a set of stairs going up and one going down. There had also been no spirit activity detected, neither by the EMF reader nor by Sam's skilled senses. Sam and Dean had been hunting the things that go bump in the night for so long; they both were pretty in tuned with it. It was almost like they had a 6th sense when it came to all things supernatural. On the third and final floor, Sam turned and looked at me. I felt his gaze so I glanced in his direction.  
"So, Cris. Want to explain why you excluded Dean as a brother? Has he done something to upset you? Are you mad at him?" Sam asked. Well here we go, I thought. I knew it was too good to be true. It wasn't going to be that easy to get away from Sam's scrutiny. If anyone knew how to interrogate and get the truth out of someone, it was Sam freaking Winchester. I turned, facing him. I could see the door to one of the long abandoned apartments behind him. The number 17, over his shoulder. I sighed, trying to bide my time to come up with something to appease Sam's curiosity. I've never been good at lying and I didn't think I'd be able to do it now. But that only left one thing; the truth. Was I really going to tell Sam about my dreams of Dean and what we were doing in those dreams? As I opened my mouth to speak, I felt a chill and watched my exhaled breath come out in little clouds. And the door to Apartment 17 opened and my world went black.

Dean's POV

I drove toward the courthouse with one thing on my mind: Cris. I knew she wasn't a big fan of doing research and even though she had just done a lot she always went with me when Sam and I split up. What was so different this time around? And why had it given me a small pang in my chest when she said it? I also worried about her lack of sleep and her getting drunk. Sure hunters have trouble sleeping from time to time; take me for example, but nothing like what she had been going through. Plus it was out of character for her to get drunk even when we were just having fun and not hustling pool. Before I could think further on it I pulled into the courthouse.

Walking up the steps I tried to shake the feeling I had about Cris. Once inside I headed toward the records room and found an empty computer seat. I began typing in Matthew Higgins hoping to find something. Within a few seconds the death certificate popped up. "Damn it," I said when I realized Matthew had been cremated. I did another search and found Matthew still had a brother living and decided to give him a call. "Hello is this Jack? My name is Nick Salvatore and I'm helping to remodel the building your brother use to live in. Well we found a few items and we were just calling to see if you were missing any of his things." I informed Jack once he confirmed who he was. "His wedding band. It was our father's and grandfather's before him. I know it's normally woman who pass down wedding bands, but it was an heirloom and we never found it." Jack replied. Well shit, a ring is a hard thing to find, but we would have to do it. "I'm sorry to say we haven't found a ring, but if we do I'll be sure to let you know." I told him before ending the call.

Once I was off the phone with Jack I called Cris's number to let them know what to look for. The phone rang and then went to voicemail, "Hey this is Cris leave a message with your name, number, and possible baddie." I sighed and decided I would try Sam's phone. "Hey this Sam Winchester leave a message," his voicemail said. After trying them both again I ran toward my car not caring about the looks I was getting. My brother and Cris were together, what if the ghost saw them as a couple? I started the Impala and tried calling them both again with no answers. As soon as I arrived I parked the car and jumped out, running into the apartment complex gun at my side. The hallway seemed almost eerie with its dim lights and one door opened.

I decided to check the open room first. I put my hand on the door and felt the temperature drop. I raised my gun as I opened the door. Sam and Cris weren't inside; I could now see my breath. I turned to leave the room, but before I could I felt something cold touch the side of my face; it almost felt like it was touching my brain and it was very unpleasant. I fired a shot off were I thought the ghost was and the feeling left. I let out a sigh of relief and left the room to check the others. I began to search the next apartment on the first floor when my head started to feel fuzzy; I closed my eyes and began to see images.

 _I knocked on Bobby's door; we were there to pick up Cris so she could help us with a hunt. We hadn't really seen her in years and we were both happy to see her again. Cris opened the door with a big grin. "It's so good to see you guys," she said hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled myself. Cris then hugged Sam, but to me it seemed to last longer than my hug had; when she pulled back she had another grin on her face that seemed just for Sam. She then invited us in and I noticed Sam checking Cris out with his own special grin._

The image began to fade and I shook my head to tryand clear it. Cris really had turned into a beautiful woman and the thought of Sam checking her out bothered me, but I wasn't sure why. I feltanother pang go through my heart like I had when she decided to go with Sam. Was this jealousy? "Why would I be jealous? It's not like Cris was checking out Sam." I said to myself as I checked the rest of the apartments on the 1st floor. There was no sign of my brother or Cris. "I'm gonna kill that ghost if it hurt one hair on their heads," I told myself as I was checking the last apartment. I really hoped I found them both perfectly fine. I went up stairs to the second floor, but so far the second floor seemed to be a bust; I was at the second to last apartment when images began to flash before my eyes again.

 _Cris, Sam and I were riding in the Impala toward a hunt. Sam was sitting up front and Cris was directly behind him. Sam reached back to rub his neck as it had been killing him all day. "Hey Sam are you okay?" Cris asked sounding worried. Sam gave her a smile he seemed to reserve for her only and replied, "My neck hurts, but I'll be fine don't worry about it Cris." She refused to have any of it and began rubbing his neck in a loving manner. Sam sighed as her hands worked his muscles, helping the tension to release. "Oh God that feels so good," Sam groaned out. Cris grinned and replied, "Glad I could make you feel good." I let out a chuckle and said, "Not in baby," However I was feeling anything, but okay with how she was touching Sam._

As the images faded I began to feel angry. Why had she been rubbing Sam like that? And why had it bothered me so much? Cris wasn't supposed to have special smiles just for Sam; that grin was meant to be for me. The pang went through my chest again and this time I realized it was jealousy. "There's nothing to be jealous of. Sam and Cris are not together." I once again told myself before checking the last apartment; my voice didn't really sound that reassuring. They weren't there either so I decided to head to the last apartment on this floor. What the hell are with all these flash backs and why do they keep making me feel jealous? "Alright douchebag you can stop making me have flashbacks now." I told the ghost, but he didn't listen. If Cris was with Sam then why did she always want to go with me? Maybe it's because they just recently got together. The thought of them together made me feel jealous and hurt. I thought in a way Cris was my girl. The last apartment on the 2nd floor had been empty as well and the only sign of the ghost was the cold temperature; he had yet to show himself again after I shot him.

I was on my way to check the third floor apartments when I heard a voice, "See the truth." I looked around, but didn't see the ghost. He was really starting to piss me off. And what truth is he talking about? Cris and Sam? There wasn't a truth there for me to see at least I didn't think there was. I'd been around them both and there were never any signs they liked each other, plus she always went with me when we were on a hunt. _What about those flashbacks? Seemed to me Cris and Sam were pretty_ _cozy. She also chose to go with Sam this time instead of you. Maybe she wants you to know they have feelings for each other. And let's not forget what the hotel clerk said; he even thought they were a couple._ An inner voice said. "Okay so maybe they do have feelings for each other. Makes sense they are close in age and get along great. But she's always been by my side." I said to myself. It was then that my vision began to blur again.

 _We had stopped at a little mom and pop joint to get some lunch. It was almost like a fast food restaurant. You ordered your food, made your own drinks, and carried your food to the table. I was enjoying my burger like always. "Man this thing is delicious." I said. Cris chuckled while Sam shook his head. "You and your food Dean. Sometimes I think you enjoy it as much as sex." Cris told me. I gave her a grin with my mouth full. She then looked over at Sam and noticed he had ketchup on the corner of his mouth. I thought she was going to hand him a napkin to clean it up. Instead she whipped it off with her thumb and then licked it. It was strangely erotic and I found myself aroused. Sam gave her a smirk that promised things to come and said, "Thank you"_

"Damn it little Dean now is not the time," I said and it wasn'tthe time at all. I needed to find Sam and Cris, make sure they were okay. With all these flashbacks I was beginning to realize the ghost had to have taken them. Even if they weren't together they clearly had feelings for each other. Maybe the ghost had sensed that and took them. Then why was I the one who needed to see the truth? Was I supposed to be Matthew, the guy who got left for another? I was feeling jealous and angry. Cris was my girl even if I never said it and she hadn't either. She always came to me when he was hurt on a hunt, she always came to me when she was missing her dad, and she climbed in my bed when she had a nightmare. Why would she come to me with all of that if she had feelings for Sam?

I made it to the 3rd floor and hoped that I would find them. I had to make sure they were both okay. If they were I would make sure Cris never went with Sam again. Feelings for each other be damned; she was my girl and I kept her safe. The 3rd floor seemed to be just as empty as the others had been. At this point I was pissed about the ghost taking Sam and Cris, and the fact Sam may have feelings for Cris. I was going to kill that ghost for even thinking about taking them. I was about to go into room 17 and check it when my head starting feeling weird again.

 _Cris had got smashed while we were at the bar hustling pool. I was extremely worried about her and I could tell Sam was too. The whole ride back she kept mumbling about a secret and said her life would be O-V-E-R if it every came out; she for some reason kept drawing the word in the air. Once we got back to the motel Sam carried her to her room. "I'm gonna watch over her. Just let me change," Sam said heading toward our room. Once the door was closed I walked over to Cris and moved the hair out of her face. She looked so beautiful laying there which caused me to smile. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. "Hey don't tell Sammy, but I really like him." She said before going back to sleep. She really liked him, what was that supposed to mean?_

My heart dropped as the last flashback hit me. Cris had feelings for my brother. Then why did she always come to me? Did she have feelings for both of us? She had to if the ghost saw them as a couple, but I was always the one she wanted to be with. Is that why he said I needed to see the truth? It was then I realized that I had been pushing my feelings for Cris away, but I didn't know why. Was it because we had known each other so long and I didn't want to screw that up? Or was it because I thought she would reject me? "Naw has to be the first thing. No way she would reject me." I said to myself. I then continued into room 17. I opened the door to my left gun still at my side. "Sam, Cris you guys in here?" I called out. I heard their muffled yells coming from the bedroom. I walked in and saw them tied up on the bed. It was in that moment knowing they were okay that I decided I was going to start fighting for Cris's affection.

End Dean's POV

I had never been happier than I was in that moment. Dean had finally found us. "Hey you guys okay? Where's the ghost?" Dean asked as he untied us. Instead of answering I just flung myself into his arms and hugged him as tight as I could. The whole time we had been here the ghost had been torturing me with my dreams of Dean. I had tried to talk to Sam, but every time I did I was hit with a memory. I still couldn't figure out why the ghost had taken us. Maybe because Sam and I are so close it and we came here together, it saw us as a couple. While I was hugging Dean, Sam grabbed the ring the ghost had dropped at the foot of the bed. Why he was carrying the ring I'm not entirely sure. "We got to burn the ring. I think it's what's holding Matthew here," Sam said.

Dean then let me go as much as I didn't want him to. "Yeah I talked to the brother. Seems that ugly thing is a family heirloom." Dean told him. Sam dropped it on the ground and covered it with salt and lighter fluid; before he could do anything though he was flung across the room. "Sam," Dean and I both called out. Dean went to check on Sam and I pulled the lighter out of my pocket. Matthew grabbed them both and began chocking them. I fought with the lighter for a moment and when it lit dropped it on the ring. It took a moment for it to begin to burn, but once it did Matthew dropped them both and went up in flames. Dean came over and hugged me again. I smiled loving his arms around me and the smell of his cologne. When he pulled back he had this glint in his eye, but before I could really question it, it was gone and he was helping Sam off the ground. We all climbed back in the Impala so we could return to the hotel now the hunt was done.

* * *

Shout out to austinmomma93 for helping me with this chapter. As always please review and follow.


	7. So It Begins

Once we got back to the hotel we decided to turn in for the night. I took a quick shower to get the ghost and apartment complex funk off me. The water was soothing, but my thoughts kept turning to the unfinished conversation I had with Sam. I knew I needed to talk to him before the dreams and thoughts got the better of me; plus he wasn't going to let it go. I got out of the shower and dried off putting on a black shirt I had stole from Dean, it still smelled like him and some pajama shorts. I brushed my teeth and hair before walking back to the room. I climbed into bed and turned the bedside lamp off. I was hoping to get some sleep after the ordeal I'd went through today. Why had the ghost taken us? Did it see us as a couple and if it did, does that mean Dean does? I really hope that isn't the case. It's hard enough him seeing me as his little sister; it would be worse if he saw me as Sam's girlfriend.

20 minutes had gone by and the only thing I had done was toss and turn. I decided I would go see if Sam was still up so I could finally finish our conversation. Hopefully after that I would be able to get some much needed sleep. I climbed out of bed and before I could open the door, Dean had. I looked at him confused on why he was coming to my room; normally he would already be asleep. "What's going on?" I asked. He stared at me for a second and let out a sigh. "Look Cris I can't keep pretending you're my little sister. I don't see you as family." Dean told me. My heart broke and tears formed in my eyes. While my feelings for Dean were of the romantic type, having him in my life and being able to hunt with him made him seeing me as family had been bearable. Without him seeing me as family meant I was going to have to leave. "Oh well I um I guess you can drop me back at uh Bobby's when we leave." I replied. I turned to walk back toward my room, my head hung low.

"That's not what I meant," Dean said. I turned to look at him confusion written all over my face. "Then what did you mean?" I asked. Dean's answer was to walk over to me and grab me by the hips. He looked in my eyes and must have seen what he was looking for because in the next moment his lips were on mine. For a minute my heart stopped and I didn't know how to react so I didn't. Dean pulled away and looked at me. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" before Dean could finish my lips were on his with my arms around his neck. He gently kicked the door closed and walked me backwards toward the bed. The back of my legs hit it and I lay down; Dean followed never breaking our kiss. I ran one my hands through the hair at the base of his neck while the other gripped his shoulders tight.

Dean's left hand made small circles on my hip causing goose pimples to pop up. He pulled away and looked down at me. "You look really good in my shirt." He said before he began kissing my neck. I let out a small moan when he hit the spot right beneath my ear. The moan must have enticed him further because he then nibbled on my earlobe causing me to grip him with both hands and groan. "Keep making noises like that for me baby." Dean groaned into my neck. The sound of his voice rough from arousal was almost enough to send me over the edge. I pushed Dean away from me and he looked at me confused until I pulled his shirt off of me. He then smirked and took his own off. The feel of his skin on mine when he leaned back down to kiss me again made me feel like I was on fire. He slowly trailed his hand up my side and gently ran his fingers under my breast.

I whimpered at the feeling wishing he would massage my breast and tease my nipple. Instead Dean smirked into our kiss and ran his hand toward my other breast doing the same thing. I reached down and grabbed his hand putting it where I wanted; I was tired of the teasing. "This what you want?" Dean asked as he rubbed my breast and then rolled my nipple between his fingers. "Ye-yes," I stuttered out. He leaned down taking my other nipple in his mouth. My back arched off the bed and I don't know how I hadn't cum yet because it all felt amazing. I ran my hands down his back and grabbed his luscious ass through his boxers. He bucked his hips which caused his cock to rub against my hot sex.

Dean pulled away from me and sat up. I whimpered again missing the feel of his skin on mine. Before I could complain he had took my sleep shorts off as well as his boxers. He went back to kissing and nipping at my neck. His hand trailed down and under me so he could grab my ass in return. "You're so freaking hot," Dean said as his hand trailed to my inner thigh. He began to draw small circles there so close to my sex. It was torture not having him touch me. "Please Dean," I begged. He looked down at me his green eyes darkened with lust. "Please what?" he asked. I bucked my hips instead of speaking, but that got me nowhere. He pushed me back down and gave me a look that told me unless I answered I wasn't getting what I wanted.

"Please Dean I need you," I told him. He continued to draw small circles on my hip while gently bucking his hips; allowing me to feel his hard cock against my pussy. The way it rubbed against my clit was amazing, but I needed more. "What do you need me to do?" Dean almost growled. I knew if I didn't answer I was never going to feel him inside me. "I need your cock in my pussy Dean please," I begged again. Finally getting the answer he was looking for he slowly slid inside me. I let out a sigh of relief and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him down so our lips could lock in another heated kiss. This time our tongues battled each other for dominance, but Dean eventually won. The slow pace of Dean's thrust felt amazing and I moaned into his mouth. I hooked my legs behind his back so he could go deeper. He picked up his thrusts knowing I was close to the edge. A few more thrusts and I was cumming.

"Hmm Dean," I moaned, but when I opened my eyes it was Sam I saw shaking me awake. "Sam what are you doing in here?" I asked sitting up. "Well I went to get a glass of water and heard you moaning in your sleep. I figured it would be a good idea to wake you up, but now I'm not so sure," Sam replied. I looked at him funny not entirely sure why he would think waking me was a bad thing. After all I was moaning in my sleep it could have been a nightmare. "Why's that?" I asked. He blushed and looked down mumbling something. "What?" I asked again. "You moaned Dean's name like it was a sex dream," Sam said loud enough for me to hear. I looked at him completely horrified. I had planned on talking to him about why I didn't include Dean as a brother, but him hearing me moan his brother's name. Oh God strike me down now or at least let a hole open up to swallow me.

"So I'm guessing you aren't mad at Dean are you?" Sam asked. I looked at him and shook my head. "No I was never mad at him. I just…well these dreams have been why I haven't been sleeping good." I replied. Sam looked at me and sighed. "That's the big secret huh. You like Dean in a romantic way that's why you excluded him as a brother." Sam said. I nodded my head and looked down playing with the hem of my shirt. Sam sat down on the bed beside me and wrapped his arms around me. "So if you like Dean and clearly you do why haven't you said anything?" Sam asked. I looked up at him a sad smile on my face. "Because Sam he sees me as a little sister just like you do. Not telling him is better than being rejected by him like I know he will." I told Sam. He hugged me and promised to keep my secret. "Try to get some more sleep." He told me standing up.

Little did I know Sam had a plan of his own. I began to fall back to sleep exhaustion finally winning over. Luckily there were no more dreams or interruptions to my sleep. When I woke up the next morning I felt warm and safe. I snuggled back into my pillow and that's when I noticed my pillow was breathing. Wait a minute pillows don't breathe. I sat up and looked down at Dean sleeping peacefully. When had he come in here? I looked at him in confusion as he began to wake up. "Morning," he said sitting up. "Um Dean is there a reason you're in here? Not that I mind I'm just wondering." I asked and I really didn't mind. "I couldn't sleep last night I was worried about you. And when I saw Sam come back in our room I figured something was bothering you. Plus you looked so lonely." Dean replied.

I smiled glad that he had come in here and nodded letting him know I accepted his answer. I got out of bed and went to get my clothes. When I walked out Sam had brought breakfast. I sat down and Sam handed me a styrofoam container. Inside was a veggie omelet and turkey bacon. "Uh Sam I think you gave me your breakfast," I told him. I was looking down so I didn't see the sneaky smile on his face. "No that's yours is something wrong with it?" he asked. I looked at him and said, "Everything." Dean was looking between us smiling for a different reason. This was a chance to show Cris he was the better man. "Hey don't worry about it. I'll go back to the diner get ya some French toast and real bacon. They stuff you actually like." Dean said standing up. Knowing he was willing to wait to eat his food so I could have something I wanted made me smile.

"Sam why on earth would you get me something like this? I mean sure I like fruit and salads, but those come before or after something else like steak or pancakes." I asked him. Sam gave me a look that I couldn't read. "I just thought you needed something healthy give you some energy after everything," Sam replied. It made sense didn't mean I wanted it though. I was glad when Dean returned 15 minutes later with my blueberry French toast and bacon. "Dean thank you this is amazing," I said after the first bite. Dean gave Sam a sly smile that said ha I win this round. Sam didn't notice it, but I did and was highly confused. "Well I know how much you like blueberries and bacon so I wasn't gonna leave you to eat that junk Sam calls food," Dean told me. Before I could reply Sam's phone went off with a message. "Umm it's Chuck says we need to meet him now. It's a life and death situation." Sam told us. We left our food and packed our bags so we could get to Chuck as fast as possible.


	8. Dean's Resolve

We race down an old country road and squeal the tires around the corner into a parking lot past an old fashion sign that reads **Welcome to Pineview Hotel**. As soon as the car is parked we all jump out. Chuck did saylife or death after all. Dean and I run around the back of the car, but we both stop in confusion. In front of us is a whole line of Impalas identical to Dean's. "What the holy hell?" I ask. Both boys just look at me and shrug wondering the same thing. We walk toward the hotel and see Chuck pacing back and forth. "Chuck! There you are." Sam yells. He turns to us and seems surprised which made no sense at all. "Guys?" he asked. "What's going on?" Dean asked in return. I wanted to know the same thing because this whole situation seemed a little funky. "Ah, nothing. You know, I'm just kinda hanging. What are you guys doing here?" Chuck replied. I looked at Sam a little miffed; he had got me a crappy breakfast and before I could enjoy the one Dean got me we had, had to leave. Now it turns out we may not have had to.

Dean looked at him starting to get pissed. "You told us to come," Dean told him. It was Chuck's turn to look confused. "Ah, no I didn't" Chuck replied. "Yeah you did, you texted me. This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?" Sam asked. Chuck still looked confused as he replied, "I didn't send you a text." Okay what in God's name is going on here? "We drove all night," Dean said. "Seriously Chuck I missed a good breakfast because of you. And like Dean said we drove all night so the only food I got was junk from the gas station I'm not a happy person right now." I said as my blue almost grey eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what could...oh no." Chuck said. I raised a brow really not liking the sound of that at all. Then from the top of the stairs I heard a feminine squeal. "SAM! You made it!" Becky exclaimed. Just great Sam's super fan was here. I was not a fan of this psycho in anyway. I mean I get Sam's super good looking and is a major sweetheart; doesn't mean you have to act like a nutcase every time you see him.

"Oh, ah, Becky, right?" Sam asked. She comes running down the stairs super excited. "Oh you remembered-" she started but then lowered her voice "-you been thinking about me." My protective side decided to rear its head at that moment. I let out a snarl telling her to back off. "I-" Sam began to tell her no. "It's ok, I can't get you out of my head either." Becky told him. I then stepped in between them and gave her a look that would have sent most running; she was to psycho to see the apparent danger. "Back off Becky," I told her in a deadly calm voice. What I didn't realize was that Dean was watching me with a calculating look thinking I was jealous and about to knock her lights out. His face then fell and Sam noticed. It gave him even more reason to believe he could get Dean and me together.

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck asked. Becky smiled and replied, "I just borrowed it from your pants." Yeah because that's what normal people do. "Becky…" Chuck began to scold her. "What? They're going to want to see it!" She interrupted. "See what?" all three of us said. Becky let out another squeal and said, "Oh My God. I love it when they talk at the same time!" Can I hit this girl please? _Would Dean approve of that?_ The little voice in my head had a point. Some guy appeared at the top of the stairs with a clipboard in his hand. "Hey Chuck? Come on pal, it's showtime," he said. Becky ran up the stairs really excited. Chuck turns to us and said, "Guys. I'm sorry. For everything." We all look at each other confused before following chuck up the stairs.

We enter the hotel with Sam, Dean, and I coming in last. A large man walks by holding a stein of beer. "ha-ha-ha. Hey Dean, looking good." He said. I raised a brow wondering how he knew who Dean was. "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. The man turns back around and I realize he is wearing clothes identical to Sam's. "I'm Sam duh," he tells us. Dean turns to us extremely confused and I don't blame him I am too. He looks over our shoulders and sees something so we turn around as well; behind us is the Scarecrow God that Sam and Dean had killed years ago. We get close to him but before we can do anything he says, "Uh-oh. It's Sam and Dean. I'm in trouble now." He was just a guy in a costume holding a can of pop in one hand and a scythe in the other. "Have fun you three. Aaaah!" the scarecrow guy tells us. He jiggles his scythe in Sam's face then walks away. Sam extremely pissed gives the scarecrow his best bitch-face. Becky stands behind us, giggling.

Dean shakes his head and says, "What?" sounding completely astounded. He turns to Sam and I causing us all to look around the room. It is filled with people dressed as every monster we've ever fought, bloody Mary, clowns, people with black demon eyes, a skinny woman dressed as Bobby, a guy dressed as Ash. Men dressed as Sam and Dean stood around as well as some girls dressed as me. There are tables of merchandise with the Impala on coffee cups, Chuck's books and more. "Becky. What is this?" Sam asked. She gets a huge grin on her face and replies, "It's awesome! A Supernatural convention, the first ever." Sam does another bitch-face and this time I do as well. Dean still looks confused. At least till he spots a couple dressed as Sam and I, then he looks sad. I didn't catch what he had seen to make him look that way so I thought he was just upset about the convention.

We enter an auditorium and see a bunch of people sitting facing the stage. The convention manager walks on stage and over to the microphone. "Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention. At 3.45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean'. And at 4.30 there's the 'Hidden feelings of Cris and what they mean for the future.'" He says. Sam, Dean, Becky and I are standing at the back of the room. Dean's eyebrows went practically to his hairline at the manager's words, Sam furrowed his brow thinking how that could work with his plan, and I look terrified about Dean finding out. "Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp." The manager continues. If I wasn't apart of these books and monsters weren't real I might have found this all entertaining, but I am and they are so I don't. "But right now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the Supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!" The manager introduces.

Massive amounts of cheers and applause break out around us. Chuck walked on stage looking very nervous. Sam, Dean, and I stand in the back not showing any emotion. "Ok. Ok good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I-" he clears his throat, then speaks again "Dry mouth." Chuck then grabbed a bottle of water taking a huge gulp; the crowd stayed quit surprisingly. "Ok. Uh...ahem. So I guess...questions?" Chuck asks. Almost every hand in the room went up. "Uh...you?" Chuck says pointing to a skinny man in the front row dressed like me. He leaps out of his seat super excited. "Hey, Mr Edlund. Uh...big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam, Dean and Cris in the first place?" He asks. Chuck looks back at us and we all cock our heads wondering what his answer will be. "Oh, ah, I...it just came to me." Chuck answers. Dean pursed his lips and tilted his head back. Hands once again went into the air and we all looked perturbed.

"Ok. Yeah. The hook man." Chuck says. The man stands up and in a heavy German accent asks, "Ah yeah. Why in every fight scene, Sam and Dean are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?" Sam looks slightly interested while Dean and I are plain pissed. A bungee, man really? That would look so stupid. "I...yeah, I really don't know." Chuck answers. Before he can pick anyone else the hookman asks another question, " _Ja_ , follow up. Why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, _nein_? And why doesn't Cris just admit her feelings? Can't she see they are returned?" I look at Sam with a sad smile thinking this guy has no clue what he's talking about. Sam sent me a smile back hoping Chuck would answer the question so that everything would be out on the table.

None of us noticed Dean thinking to himself. He had watched Sam and I exchange smiles, but to him it looked like something completely different. In his mind we were sharing a loving look because we had already admitted our feelings to one another; like Sam and I would ever see each other as something more than brother and sister. Seeing the looks we exchanged had sent him to thinking about the past.

Dean thinks about all the times he has allowed Sam to be the hero and swoop in to save Cris, all because he didn't want her to know he had started to develop feelings for her and make her uncomfortable. Now he realizes that in doing so, he has caused her to fall in love with Sam.

Thinking back to one of the first hunts she went on with them, a wendigo. She had twisted her ankle badly and had to be helped back to the car. Sam allowed her to lean on him to walk while Dean took care of the beast. When they had gotten back to the bunker, Sam had carried her down the steps and to the couch in the main room. It had hurt Dean so much seeing Cris in pain, that he had practically quarantined himself from the room. Sam and Cris probably thought it was because of something else. Sammy helped her and waited on her, getting her water and pain meds, and bringing her food; it had probably solidified the feelings between the two.

But, Dean also thought back to when they were holed up in the funky motel in Colorado when a quick snowstorm had stopped their hunt for the rugaru and they were stuck in the same motel room with one another for 3 days. Well, an impromptu snowball battle had gotten them outside on the first day. He thought back to when she clobbered him in the back of the head with freshly rolled snow and hid behind the Impala. That was one of the first times he had enjoyed having her around. Chasing her around the car while scooping the powder up and then sneaking up on her from behind and smashing it over her head had made him feel like a kid again. He had hugged her and proceeded to toss her into a snow drift that had accumulated near the parking lot. When she landed she just laid there and made a snow angel. He hadn't laughed that much in years. So he lay beside her and made his own snow angel.  
Dean thought back to that day and realized that was when he had started to see her as more than a friend. And now she was going to be his brother's girlfriend. She would probably move into his room at the bunker; hell she and Sam would probably start getting their own motel room on hunts.  
 _Of course, I screwed it up. As always. I could've, should have told her that I wanted her as mine. But I didn't want her rejection. I don't think I could handle that_ Dean thought. Or seeing her pack her bags and move out of the bunker completely. That would have left a hole in his heart he didn't think would heal. To know that he wouldn't see her first thing of the morning or last thing at night. To complain about all the hair products and makeup strewn over the communal bathroom the bunker had. _I'll be happy for them and not let my selfishness bring them down_ he resolved. _As soon as we leave this freak show Chuck has created_.

Dean finally returned to the present when Becky walked toward the hookman. "HEY! If you don't like the books don't read 'em Fritz." She said pissed off. Hmm maybe her psycho-ness isn't all bad. That last question had simultaneously made Sam mad and hopefully. It had mad me mad and scared. If and that's a big if, Dean finds out about my feelings I want it to be from me; not Chuck cause some German douchebag asked a question. "Ok, Ok, just..okay, it's okay. So, next question.-hands shoot up-Yeah, you." Chuck picks someone. "Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell. So, what happens next?" the guys asks. Well buddy he comes back, Lucifer is free, we're trying to kill him (even though we're at this stupid thing) and my feelings have not been admitted, but you don't get to know that. "Oh. Well there lies an announcement, actually. You're all going to find out." Chuck answers. Wait a minute what? Sam, Dean and I eye him suspiciously. "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again." Chuck tells the crowd. They all scream and jump in joy while I think of ways to slowly murder Chuck before he can start writing.

We walk up to Chuck as he sits at a table with Becky. "Hi Sam," she says super excited. He just nods at her and Chuck sighs. "Excuse us," Dean tells her before turning on Chuck. "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full, ok? Finding the Colt, hunting the devil. We don't have time for this crap." Dean yells at him. The whole time Becky is giving Sam come hither looks which he tries to ignore. "Seriously Becky back off," I say under my breath, but Dean heard me anyway. Sam wants nothing to do with this girl and as a protective "sister" it's my job to protect the boys from females. "Hey, I didn't call you!" Chuck exclaims. "He means the books, Chuck. Why are you publishing more books?" Sam asked. I gave him a pointed look. "Um...for food and shelter?" Chuck replied unsure of himself. Dean leans over the chair and asks, "Who gave you the rights to our life story?"

Dean was beyond pissed at this point and I didn't blame him. "An Archangel, and I didn't want it!" Chuck replies. "They may have gave you the story as a prophet doesn't mean ya write books," I told him. Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Well, deal's off, okay. No more books. Our lives are not for-" He glances at Becky "-public consumption." Sam tells him. I get the man has to live, but using our lives, all the horrible things we have been through, my hidden feelings, to make money is just plain wrong. "Ah..Becky. Would you excuse us for just a second?" Chuck asks. "Uh-huh," she replies. We follow Chuck into a hallway so we could talk privately.

"Do you guys know what I do for a living?" Chuck asks us. I look at him confused. "Yeah Chuck, we know." Sam tells him. "Seriously how could we not seeing where we are?" I asked. Chuck let out a sigh. "Then could you tell me? Cause I don't, all right? I'm not a good writer. I've got no marketable skills. I'm not some hero who can just hit the road and fight monsters, Ok? I can't win the girl on the road with me with my bad boy charm-" he looked right at Dean when he said the last part. "-Until the world ends, I gotta live, all right? And the Supernatural books are all I've got. What else do you want me to do?" Chuck asked. Dean's eyebrows once again went to his hairline. Did that mean he did stand a chance with Cris? His resolve from earlier started to break with that one look from Chuck. I looked horrified for a moment thinking Dean had caught on to what Chuck was hinting. Sam smiled hoping Dean would catch on.

Before we can say anything a woman's scream is heard loud and clear. Sam and Dean take off running; I trail behind slightly not having long legs since I was only 5 ft 6 in. When I reached them Sam was helping up a maid in the corner. "Hey are you okay?" he asked. She nodded her head and replied, "I think so." Dean and I looked her, she seemed unharmed. "What happened?" Dean asked. "I saw a ghost," she replied. A crowd started to gather behind us. The skinny man from the audience dressed like me and the man from the foyer dressed like Sam are amongst them. "A ghost? Could you tell us what it looked like?" the skinny guy asked in a higher pitched voice. I guess he was trying to sound like me, but he was failing horribly.

"Why don't you leave this to the grownups pal," Dean told him. The maid looked at us and said, "A woman. She was in an old fashioned dress. Really old. Like a school marm, or something?" The crowd began to get excited. "Did she say something to you?" someone else asked "Okay," the maid grinned. "Gather close everybody, for a terrifying tale of terror. I saw, a ghost!" she said in a louder voice. Sam shook his head walking away with Dean and I following. "None other than the ghost of Leticia gore herself! I was on the third floor getting ice for a guest…" the maid's voice faded. Becky then ran up to us and I rolled my eyes. "Oooo, the LARPing's started," she said. I really wish I had my gun right now so I could shoot myself. "The...What is that again?" Dean asked. I knew what it meant, but I wasn't going to say anything. "Live Action Role Playing? It's a game. The convention puts it on." She explained.

She handed us a piece of paper. Sam looked at it and frowned, "Dad's Journal. Dear Sam, Dean and possibly Cris, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones. First team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad," Sam read. Wow just wow is all I can say. "You guys are soooo gonna win," Becky tells us. I look at her with a false smile. "Becky hun you people need help," I tell her walking away.

Sam, Dean and I all stood in the foyer watching the people LARPing. There were a bunch of them dressed in suits showing fake FBI badges. "Well yes Agents Lennon and McCartney, as manager of this fine establishment I can assure you that it is indeed haunted. This building was once an orphanage, run by mean old Leticia Gore. 100 years ago this very night, Miss Gore went insane, and butchered four little boys before killing herself. Now folks say that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here and the evil spirit of Miss Gore punishes them to this very day." The convention manager tells them. "Well that's just about all the community theatre I can take," Dean says. I hmm'd my agreement. "Yeah, this cannot get any weirder," Sam replied not realizing how wrong he was.

At that moment the guys dressed as Sam and I walked by. "Cris it'll be okay you'll always have me," the Sam look alike growled out. "Thanks Sam I needed to hear that," my look alike replied. They hugged and the Sam look alike said, "No problem I always got your back I love you." I raised my eyebrows knowing exactly what moment they were reenacting. Dean had literally just gone to hell and I was a broken mess. I had been working with them trying to save him and when we failed it crushed me; I hadn't been able to save the man I was beginning to fall in love with. Sam had done his best to make me feel better at first, but then he had left and I only had Bobby to lean on. "What was that about?" Dean asked. "I need a drink," I said instead of answering. While walking away I could hear Sam talking to Dean. "She was a mess when you died Dean. That girl loves you more than you realize and not being able to save you just about killed her. Then I did the worst thing imaginable and left her alone." Sam explained. Dean's resolve to stay out of the way cracked just a little more. I didn't know about his resolve and I figured Dean would take what Sam meant as me loving him like a brother so I decided not to be angry with Sam.

* * *

Before anyone says anything yes I realize they didn't get the bunker till later, but for this story it made more sense for them to have it now. Also want to give a shout-out to austinmomma93 for Dean's thoughts this chapter. As always please review, follow and favorite.


	9. Some Hope At Last

Sam, Dean and I sit at the bar. I was nursing a beer not wanting to get drunk again while Sam stared at his morosely and Dean downed a shot. "Why didn't you tell me how much it hurt you when I died?" Dean asked. I looked up at him my eyebrows drawn together and frowning before looking down again. "You didn't want to talk about hell and I get that Dean I do. So the last thing I figured you wanted to hear was how broken I was. You had your own emotions to deal with," I told him. He reached over and grabbed my hand causing me to look at him. "Look it doesn't matter what I'm going through, you can always come to me Cris I want you to know that." Dean said with a small smile. Sam heard this and secretly hoped that this is the beginning of those two getting together. He wants Cris to be happy and he knows if Dean would just give it a chance they could both be happy. I smiled at Dean and said, "Thought you didn't like chick flick moments." Dean smiled and squeezed my hand. "I'll always make an exception for you." He said.

My heart began to beat erratically at the loving look in his eyes. Was it possible did Dean see me as more than a sister? I looked over at Sam and he gave me a small smirk. I shook the thoughts from my head. There's no way Dean feels for me the way I feel for him. Before I could get saddened about it we hear a loud voice saying, "For the last time I'm not making this up, ok? She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost." I frowned and stood up along with Sam and Dean. We walked toward the guys that were talking. "I'm sure it was just one of the ghost actors," his buddy told him. "Who beat the hell out of me and then vanished?" the other guy asked. It seems like there might actually be a ghost here; isn't that ironic. "You saw something?" Sam asked. "This isn't part of the game jerk." The guy told Sam. "Look, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same," he tells his friend before walking away. "Alex, hey wait," the other guy takes off. "What do you think?" Sam asks us. "I don't think that guy's a good enough actor to be acting," Dean replies. "I agree with Dean on this one," I tell Sam.

"Why yes agents Jagger and Richards. As manager of this fine establishment I can assure you it is indeed haunted," the convention manager says as we walk toward the front desk of the hotel. "Excuse us, mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked the manager. He gave us a sneer. "Look, I don't have time to play _Star Wars_ guys. Go ask the guy in the ascot." He said. Want to run that by me again pal? "Do we look like Luke, Leia and Han Solo to you?" I sassed. Dean smiled at me and slid a 50 toward the manager. "Actually we ah...really want to talk to you." Dean tells him. "Ok. You guys are really into this." The hotel manager said. I raised a brow at him. "You have no idea." Sam replied. "It's like our lives depend on it," I said.

The hotel manager nodded to us. "What do you want to know?" he asked. "All this stuff they're saying. This place being haunted. Leticia Gore. Any truth to it?" Sam asked. While I would find it funny and ironic if there was an actually ghost as hunters we needed to stop it from hurting anyone. "We generally don't like to publicize this to...normal people...but yeah. 1909 this place was called 'Gore Orphanage'. Miss Gore, killed four boys with a butchers knife, then offed herself." He told us. Oh goody this trip may not have been a waste of time. "And is tonight really her anniversary?" Dean asked. "Yep, guess your convention folks want authenticity." The hotel manager replied. "It would seem so, yes." I said. "There been any sightings?" Sam asked. If there was, it would seem we really did have a case on our hands. "Yep, over the years. A few maids have quit saying they heard the boys or saw them. A janitor even saw Miss Gore once." He answered. "Where?" Sam asked. Seems we have a ghost to hunt and after the last one I wasn't so sure I was looking forward to this. "Look, I don't want you stomping all over the joint. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds." The manager told us. I snarled about ready to punch the guy. We were trying to save lives while these idiots ran around LARPing. Dean handed the guy another 50. "The attic," he whispered.  
We crawled through a small space with flashlights when the E.M.F starts buzzing. "The E.M.F is going nuts," Sam said and I let out a sigh. "Great. We got a real ghost, and we got a bunch of dudes pretending to be us poking at it." Dean said. I frowned because this convention is probably why the ghost is acting out. "Yeah I find it odd that a dude is dressed as me," I said. Dean and Sam both chuckled. "No way this ends well." Sam tells us and I have to agree. "Yeah well serves them right." Dean says. I see where he's coming from, but we have a responsibility. "Dean…" Sam begins to scold him. "I'm just saying," Dean replies. I'm stuck between the two as they wanted to keep me safe and them starting to argue was a little weird. We continue looking for clues about the ghost and how to get rid of her.

Sam, Dean, and I keep looking around the attic when we hear a voice. "My mommy loves me," a little ghost boy says. Sam turns around and sees the boy as we walk up behind him. For some reason the little boy has his hands on his head. "I said my mommy loves me," the little boy repeats. "I'm sure she does," Sam replies. "My mommy loves me this much!" the boy exclaims moving his hands. When he does I can see he's been partially scalped. I gasp and grab Dean's hand. That poor little boy how could someone do that? Dean squeezed my hand and I enjoyed the warmth. Little did I know that Dean was enjoying the feeling as well. With that feeling Dean's resolve broke a little more and he wasn't sure if it wasn't going to break completely with the way things were going.

Dean and I sat at a table while Sam paced talking on the phone. "All right. So that was a guy with the County Historical Society," Sam said as we walked back over to us. "And," Dean asked. "Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son." Sam informed us. I looked at him and frowned. "I may not have been close with my mom, but she would have never done something that bad." I said. Dean wrapped his arm around the back of my chair in a comforting way. "Her son," Dean said sounding pissed off. We all had a soft spot when it came to kids and knowing she did something so cruel was awful. "Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the kid," Sam said and I could tell he was just as pissed. "Oh that's it, I'm gonna deep fry this bitch extra crispy. Dude say where she was buried?" Dean asked. Of course it couldn't be that easy. "He doesn't know," Sam told us.

A conversation is going on at a table nearby. It's those weird guys dressed as Sam and me. "Check it out. There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there... cemetery," my look alike said once again failing at trying to sound like me. "You think that's where Leticia's planted?" the Sam look alike asked. "It's worth a shot," my look alike replied. Okay this was getting really weird. Sam reaches out to touch the map. "Hey hey," my look alike complains. "Hey do you mind?" Sam's asks as he takes the map. "It's real. A century old, at least, and he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds." Sam says to Dean and me. "Well that's interesting," I replied. "Where'd you get that?" Dean asks the Sam look alike. "It's called a game pal. It ain't called charity." He replies. I'm really starting to get aggravated with these guys and Chuck for this stupid convention. "Yeah right. Gimme the map, Chuckles." Dean says. "How bout no. Plus Sam don't take orders from anybody," he said pulling out a fake gun.

"Sam hey it'll be okay calm down," my look alike says in that ridiculous voice. Dean pulls out his Taurus showing he has a real gun. "Dean!" Sam says sternly. "What! They're freakin' annoying." Dean says. I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah Sam my voice sounds nothing like that," I tell him pouting. Sam ignores us and turns to the cosplayers. "Look, guys. We all wanna find the bones right? We just thought...it would go faster if we all worked together." Sam tells them. They look at each other then us. "Ahem. We..ah...we get the sizzler gift card." My look alike said. "Fine," Dean said rolling his eyes. "And we get to be Sam and Cris," Sam's look alike says. How are we supposed to not be about ourselves? I exchange a look with Sam and sigh. "Fine," I tell the cosplayers. "Yes," Sam's says.

"Hey Dean, Ruby, Bobby would you hurry it up?" Demian says as we walk. I was not happy about being called Ruby. "Are you all right?" Sam asked. I looked at him and said, "What do you think?" while Dean in a very grumpy voice said, "I'm trying to be." Demian and Barnes were up ahead talking to themselves. "So where were we?" Barnes asked. "We were talking while Dean went to go get food," Demian replies. Okay what are they talking about? "Sam we have to stop Dean from going to hell I can't lose him," Barnes said. Oh great they are acting out our lives. "We will do everything we can to save him I promise you Cris," Demian replied. I turn to Sam and Dean, Dean has the same look on his face as I do 'how much do we have to put up with'. "But what if we can't Sammy? I don't know if I can live knowing he's gone." Barnes said.

I remembered that moment and I was terrified of what was going to happen to Dean. I had poured out my heart to Sam, but at the time he thought I was upset about losing a brother figure. Now he knew the truth behind my words. "You'll get by. You have me and Bobby to lean on don't forget that," Barnes said. It was then that Dean got pissed off because Sam had told him, he had left me. "All right, you know what? That's it. That is it." Dean says. Demian turns toward us and asks, "What's wrong Bobby?" Dean is so mad he can't speak for a moment. I'm just looking at the ground trying not to think about how upset and scared I was back then. "He's not Bobby, ok? You're not Sam. You're not Cris. And she is definitely NOT Ruby. What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?" Dean asks.

Barnes looks at us confused for a moment. "Because we're fans. Like you." He says in a normal voice. "No. I am not a fan, ok. Not fans. In fact, I think that the Dean, Sam, and Cris story sucks. It is not fun. It is not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nut house. So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean do you think they enjoy being treated like... like circus freaks?" Dean fires back. His anger is understandable we had been through more than anyone should be and yet these people think it's fake and want to act it out for fun. "Uh...I don't think they care, because they're _fictional characters_!" Demian tells Dean. I frown at how wrong he is. "Oh they care. Believe me. They care a lot." Dean says storming off. I followed after him as quick as possible.

Dean and I arrive at the cemetery before the others and start looking around. They show up soon and start helping. "I found the four boys." Dean says as we shine our light on their graves. "And here's Leticia Gore." Sam says from in front of her grave. We look up and notice Demian and Barnes are tiptoeing around looking in the bushes. "Ah...what are you guys doing?" Dean asks. I raise my eyebrows waiting for an answer. "We're looking for bones. They gotta be around here somewhere." Demain says back in character. "Ok. Generally, bones are in the ground." Dean tells them. I roll my eyes and shake my head mumbling, "Idiots." Sam dumps the bag he's carrying on the ground. "Yeah, I know that. I just.." Demian started until he saw Sam pulling out a shovel. "Wait, hold on. Are you guys serious?" he asks. I give him a smile knowing he is freaked out, but hey they wanted to be us so now they could actually see what we go through. "Deadly," Dean tells them. "We're not really digging up graves you guys, we're just playing a game." Barnes says. These poor schmucks honestly think this is a game. "Trust us. You wanna win the game, right?" Dean asks and they drop the conversation.

Dean finishes digging out the grave and hits the coffin. The rest of us stand around the grave shining our lights so he can see. The wind picks up as Dean grunts and lifts the coffin lid, revealing a skeleton causing Demian to gag. "That's not a plastic skeleton. That's a... that's a _skeleton_ skeleton," Demian says. I raise a brow at him and said, "No shit Sherlok." He frowns and so does Barnes. "You just dug up a real grave." Barnes said. Look who can put two and two together. "Yeah," Dean replies. "You guys are nuts." Demian tells us. "We maybe a little crazy, but it keeps us from going insane," I tell him. And it was the honest truth; we had to be crazy to search out monsters, but we would go insane not helping people knowing what's out there.

"I thought you guys wanted to be hunters?" Sam asked. They looked at him like he had lost his marbles. "Hunters aren't real man. This isn't real," Demian said freaking out. If only that was the case. They turn to walk away from us. "My God. You guys have seriously lost your grip on this," Barnes said turning toward Sam and I, but then he froze. "What?" Sam asked. "Naughty, naughty, naughty!" the ghost of Leticia says before backhanding Sam across the cemetery. I turn to her and she hits me sending me into a headstone. Demian and Barnes screamed and turned to run. If I was them I would too. Dean seeing what happened heaved himself out of the grave, grunting with the effort. Barnes trips and falls causing Demian to yell, "Barnes."

Dean got to the duffle we brought and began rummaging through it. I hoped he found what we needed soon or these guys could get killed. Demian pulled Barnes up and they began to run again, but Leticia is right in front of them. They both scream again as she says, "Naughty, naughty, naughty!" She then pushed her hands into both their chests causing even more screams. Dean had found what he needed and was pouring salt on the bones when this happened causing him to look up. I was too winded to be of any help and that worried me I didn't want these guys to die. Dean quickly grabbed the kerosene and poured it on the bones before reaching in his pocket for his lighter. As soon as he had it, he lit it and dropped it in the grave. Leticia's ghost burned up while screaming. Barnes and Demian just stood there panting while looking at the spot she used to be in. I finally got up and walked over to Dean just as Sam pulled himself up. Dean looked at Demian and Barnes and asked, "Real enough for you?" They just looked at us horrified.

We were all back in the hotel bar and Demian just took a shot. "That was...really..." Barnes starts. "Awful. Right?" Dean asked as we stood behind them. They just stared at us. "Exactly. Round's on us guys," Dean says before slapping Barnes on the shoulder and laying money on the bar. "See you around," Sam tells them. We go to walk away when Demian asked, "Hey. How'd you know how to do all that?" Sam looked back and replied, "We..uh...We read the books." Dean and I just nodded our agreement. When we turned back around we saw Chuck standing with the convention manager and walked over to him. "Hey Chuck. Good luck with the Supernatural books, and screw you very much." Dean tells him as we walk toward the front door.

Sam and Dean pushed on the doors, but they were locked. They looked back at me and I could see how confused they were. "That's weird," Dean said. "Definitely," Sam replied. Sam went to see if he could find another exit while Dean and I tried the windows in our area. I once again missed the look on Dean's face; this time it was relief that I stayed with him. "Hey. Anything?" Dean asked as Sam approached us. "Every exit's locked. Almost like..." Sam started. "Something's keeping us in?" Dean finished banging his hand against the window. "Freaking ghosts," I said knowing it had to be the kid we saw earlier. "Yeah. This is bad," Sam states the obvious. "Gee ya think Sammy?" Dean replied sarcastically.

We heard a scream and went running toward it. The woman who was playing a ghost earlier comes running by, looking behind her, causing Dean to have to catch her. "Don't go in there!" she tells us. Dean looks back at us and then at her. "Get downstairs ok? Go go!" Dean said. Sam, Dean, and I walked into the library and see Leticia's son crouching in a corner holding his head. "Why'd you do that? Why did you send my mommy away?" the boy asks. "Ah, maybe because of the high and tight she gave you, huh? How bout some thanks," Dean replied. Sam gave him a pointed look. "Well, I'm just saying a little gratitude might be nice once in a while." Dean told him. "While I agree I doubt you're gonna get it from the ghost of a little boy." I told Dean. He gave me a look that said I was probably right. "My mommy didn't do this to me" the little boy said. My eyes widened wondering what that meant. "What? Then who did?" Sam asked. The little boy disappeared instead of answering.

We ran back to the auditorium where Chuck was speaking. "Well guys I guess we're out of time. So thank you for your incredibly probing and rigorous questions, and have a good..." he starts to say but Sam ran on stage and whispered in his ear. I hoped Chuck could pull off helping us. "Ok. So ahh, good news. I got much more to tell you... I guess," Chuck told the crowd after Sam explained the situation. Hopefully he doesn't let loose about my feelings for Dean because if he did and Dean overheard I would have to kill him. Dean and I opened the door and ushered all the staff into the room. "Buddy, I got work to do." The hotel manager told us. "You're gonna want to see this, trust me. It's gonna be a hell of a show," Dean tells them. I nod my agreement. "Yeah you should relax and enjoy," I tell them. All the staff file in, ending with the actor ghost woman, looking pissed off. Dean and I close the door, Sam soon joins us and we begin laying salt.

"Ok. New theory. The legends about Leticia are ass-backwards obviously," Dean said. Which was not a theory I was happy about. "Yeah. So all right, let's say those three orphans were playing cowboys and Indians." Sam says. Because that is such a fun game to play. "LARPing as cowboys and Indians," Dean corrects him. I chuckle at his joke earning a smile from him. "Whatever. And let's say they scalped Leticia's son and killed him," Sam theorized. I looked at him and cocked my head for a second. "I would be one pissed off mother. Maybe even pissed enough to do something crazy." I said. Dean looks at me and nods. "Mom catches 'em in the act, flips out, slices them and dices herself. Makes sense." Dean said. Great that meant the boys were on the loose. "If that's true it means we've got three bloodthirsty brats in the building." Sam said. I let out a sigh; I hated ghosts. "Yeah and Leticia was the only one keeping them under control." Dean said.

Oops guess we know better than to salt and burn first ask questions later. "Smooth move on our part," Sam said. I looked at him with a frown. "How were we supposed to know?" I asked. Sam gave me a look that said I don't know. "Yeah, well we gotta get back to the cemetery, torch the kids' bones." Dean told us. Only question was how. "How? We're trapped, we don't even have our guns! The ghosts are running this joint and they're only scared of one thing." Sam asked. Dean and my eyes lit up as we formulated a plan. "Exactly." Dean says. We went and got the actor ghost woman and explained to her our plan. "You want me to do what?" she asked like it was a hard thing to understand. "You're an actress. We just want you to act." Dean tells her. I gave her a reassuring smile; it was almost as convincing as Sam's puppy-dog eyes. "I work at Hooters, in Toledo. No, you can forget it." She replied. I did say almost didn't I?

"You'll be safe, we promise. This is really important," Sam tells her. And we would do everything we could to keep her safe. A hand fell on Dean's and my shoulder so we turn around. "We wanna help," Demian said and I was really surprised. "Just give her the puppy-dog thing ok?" Dean told Sam before turning toward Demian and Barnes. "Guys no," Dean told them. "Why not?" Barnes asked. Was this guy serious right now? "Cause this isn't make-believe." Dean explained. They looked at each other then us. "Look, we know. We're not nuts. We're freakin' terrified," Demian said. Well at least he's honest. "Yeah but if all these people are seriously in trouble, we gotta do something." Barnes said. It was a very noble gesture which earned them a little bit of respect from me. "Why?" Dean asked them. "Because it's what Sam, Dean, and Cris would do." Demian answered. It kind of warmed my heart knowing these guys wanted to act brave because of us.

The actress walked into the library very nervous. "I don't wanna do this," she said. Dean leaned around the corner. "Cris and I are right here, we got your back. Trust me, this is gonna work," Dean told her. I really hoped he was right because this was Sam, Demian, and Barnes's only chance to get out of the building. "Boys? Boys? Come here this instant. You come when I call you. You understand me?" the actress says. The boys then pop into the room. "Mrs. Gore?" they said questioningly. "You boys have been very naughty. Now you open the doors. Open the doors right now." She told them. They flickered back a little worried. "Very naughty, you hear me?" she says again. Unfortunately music started playing on her cell-phone. Dean and I bang our heads against the wall and groan. We then ran into the room with raised iron bars. "Run," Dean tells the woman.

The boys come running at us with knives. I swung my iron bar hitting one causing him to disappear temporarily. Before I could swing again the second boy flung me backwards. I landed on my stomach and groaned. The boy stalked toward me and I grabbed the bar and swung again. Dean is thrown against the wall causing his bar to slide across the room. I stand back up swinging at the two boys near me. The third is stalking toward Dean, but I can't get to him. Sam runs in and grabs Dean's bar swinging at the same time I do causing all three boys to disperse. Dean stood up and thanked Sam. Before he can reply Sam and I are flung across the room into the wall. "Cris, Sam" Dean yelled. Dean tries to get to us, but was slammed onto his back. A boy grabbed Sam by the hair and yanked him backwards. He moved the knife toward Sam's hairline. "No! Dean! Cris!" Sam yelled. We were both fighting ghosts of our own. I was pinned to the wall while Dean was pinned to the ground both with knives moving toward our throats. Then all of a sudden the boys burned up. Dean grabbed the iron bar off the ground. "You know maybe that guy was right. Maybe we should put these things on a bungee," I just chuckled.

A bit later outside emergency were vehicles lined up, a few people were talking to the police, while hookman's body was removed. Dean and I came down the stairs with Demian and Barnes. "You know I gotta hand it to you guys. You really saved our asses back there. So ah, you know, thanks." Dean tells them. We stood there just staring at each other for a few minutes. "Guys, I don't even know your names." Dean said. And we didn't this whole time in my head I was calling them Sam look alike and my look alike. "Oh. Well, I'm Barnes. This is Demian. What's yours?" Barnes asked. Dean and I looked at each other for a minute wondering if we should tell them then back to them. "I'm Dean the real Dean," Dean told them and I said, "And I'm the real Cris." After a moment they laugh at us. "Ahhh, yeah right. Me too!" Barnes says. "Get the hell out of here Dean!" Demian tells us. Dean looked disappointed for a moment, but then smiled.

"Well anyway thanks. Really," Dean tells them. We go to walk away when Demian says, "You're wrong you know." We turn back around and look at him. "Sorry?" Dean asked. "About Supernatural. No offense but I'm not sure you get what the stories about." Demian tells him. How could we not know what our own story is about? "Is that so," Dean said smirking. Demian nods his head. "All right. In real life, he sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam, Dean, Cris to wake up every morning and save the world. To have a brother who would die for you and someone who's in love with you even if they haven't admitted it. Well who wouldn't want that?" Demian asks. I looked at Demian wide eyed then at Dean. "Maybe you got a point. You know, you two don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?" Dean asks. "Oh. Well, we met online. Supernatural chat room." Barnes told him. "Oh. Well it must be nice to get out of your parent's basement. Make some friends." Dean replied. "We're more than friends." Demain said taking Barnes hand in his. "We're partners," he finished as Barnes laid his head on Demian's shoulder. "Oh. Wow. Ahem. Howdy partners." Dean replies. He kept the sad look of his face thinking that they dressed as Sam and Cris because the two were a couple and Sam and Cris had feelings for each other. "Howdy," Barnes said.

Dean sat in the car with the window down as Sam and I talked to Becky and Chuck. "Look Sam. I'm not gonna lie. We had undeniable chemistry. But like a monkey on the sun it was too hot to live. It can't go on. Chuck and I, we found each other. My yin to his proud yang. And well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I'm so so sorry." Becky tells Sam. I raised a brow and shook my head that chick was nuts. "Yeah, Sam sorry," Chuck tells him. Sam grimaces at them both while I hide a smile. Chuck smiles sheepishly at him. "Will you be all right?" Becky asked. "Honestly I don't know. I'll just have to find a way to keep living, I guess." Sam replies actually playing along. "By the way Cris I got to say all that tension I saw today with you and Dean it's got to stop. I feel you should come clean to him let him know the truth." Chuck tells me. I looked over at Sam and he smiled, "Chuck's right you know. You'll never be happy if you don't tell him." Sam said. I wanted to strangle them both for thinking it was so easy to just tell Dean I was in love with him.

Dean tuned out the rest of the conversation after Chuck and Sam told Cris she needed to come clean. _Was it him that she had the hidden feelings for? She had blushed when I asked if it was a sex dream so could it have been about me? Is that why she went with Sam because she was afraid she would blurt out the truth. Then why do I remember her saying she really likes Sam? Maybe it was the ghost messing with my head. Was the look I saw in the auditorium really one of love? I have to start showing her I care about her as more than a friend and not a sister. If I do maybe she will come clean about her own feelings._ The thoughts kept running through Dean's mind as we climbed into the Impala with him and his resolve finally broke. I could tell he had been lost in thought about something. Had he heard what Chuck and Sam said? "You okay?" Sam asked him. "Yeah, you know? I think I'm good." Dean said sending me a smile. Sam caught it and looked between the two of us. I could see the hope in his eyes. "Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt." Sam told him. Becky might be crazy, but at least she came in handy for one thing. "What?" Dean asks looking at the both of us. "Long story, I'll tell you on the way?" Sam replied. "What are we waiting for?" Dean asks starting the car and we speed down the road.


	10. Romantic Gesture

After the convention we had dove right back into hunting like we normally would. While we now knew where the colt was we didn't have a lead on the guy who had it so we tried to do what we do best. Sam and I sat in the boy's motel room, both of us with battered egos. The Atrochi had gotten away. After the hours and hours of research on the monster and finding the copper plated dagger that when gouged into the Atrochi's flesh would kill it, sending it back where it came. Only problem was the Atrochi had been working with a Shape-shifter and I had stabbed the wrong one. Dean had left to go get food for us to eat in the room because none of us had felt like going out. In fact, Dean was due back any minute.  
While waiting on him Sam decided to take our minds of the case by talking about my feelings for Dean. "Listen Cris you really need to tell Dean what is going on. You aren't sleeping, you got drunk, and what if it had been Dean that woke you up the other night?" Sam asked. I really didn't want to talk about this now especially after the case had just fallen apart. But I knew Sam wasn't gonna let it go so I replied, "Say I do tell Dean. What if he says he doesn't feel the same and wants me to leave?" Sam gave me a look that said I was crazy for thinking that. "Even if he doesn't feel the same, which he does, he wouldn't make you leave." Sam replied. I had no idea why Sam was so sure about this. "What makes you so sure he returns my feelings Sam?" I asked.

"How bout him watching over you when you got drunk? Or when we were hunting the ghost back in West Virginia he was so upset you chose to go with me." Sam told me. Okay those are some valid points, but I sill didn't think he felt the same. No matter what I said Sam always had a counter argument. No wonder he was going to school to be a lawyer. "Let's not forget what that German guy said about you not realizing your feelings are returned," Sam said still trying to convince me. "Sam I'm not gonna believe some fan over what I see with my own eyes. He sees me as a little sister." I told him. He gave me a pointed look and said, "Okay well how bout this. Dean told you he would always make an exception when it came to you about chick flick moments. I'm his brother and he tells me no chick flick moments so clearly he thinks of you as more than a sister." I really had no argument for that.

I tried to think of one when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I was glad for the momentary distraction. I pulled my phone out to see what the notification was. 1 new message showed on the screen. Opening the app I noticed it was from Dean. That was odd. Why was he texting me? If he had ran into problems he would have called. I pressed on the icon for the message and read it. "Meet me in your room please? And don't tell Sam." Ok, that was odd. First, Dean texting? I didn't even think he knew how to. And, second, he wants to meet me in my room? What the crap would he want with me and why did he have to tell me away from Sam?  
I grabbed her room key from the table and told Sam I'd be right back. He wanted me to stay so he could continue trying to convince me, but knew that maybe he had pushed to far so he let me go. Unlocking my door, I immediately noticed the lights dancing in the bathroom. Slowly walking through the main room toward the bathroom, I realized that candles were lit in there. At least 20 candles placed throughout the entire bathroom.  
Dean stepped out of the room pocketing his trusty Zippo lighter, smiling at me.  
"Hey Cris. Surprise?" Dean said, timidly. "What's going on Dean? How'd you get in my room?" I warily asked. What was going on? I was so confused. Dean was supposed to be gone to get food, not standing in my room in all his sexiness with candles lit. Ways to Make a Girl's Heart Swoon for 100 please Alex.  
"I know this hunt took a lot out of you. Hell it's taken a lot out of us all. But I just thought I could do a little something for you. Maybe help you relax," Dean explained as he took my hand and guided me through the door. The tub had water in it with a few flower petals floating on top. On the edge of the tub were a couple different bottle of what, when I looked closer, seemed like scented bath oils and soaps. Yep, heart's swooning. I could feel the tears burn the back of my eyelids. Why did this man have to be so fucking perfect?! He had thought of me and how he knew I would need to relax after such a harrowing hunt. Turning to look at him, I saw that he was unsure if he had overstepped an imaginary boundary. "Thank you so much Dean you have no idea how much this means to me," I said reaching up to hug him; I felt Dean's arms return the embrace. Pulling my arms back to my sides I looked over my shoulders at the bath.  
"So, um, you just get in there, relax and your food will be ready when you are," Dean said, his fingers still lingering on my hips. "Just take as much time as you need." And with that, he was gone. I still wasn't sure what had possessed Dean to do such a romantic thing, but it made my feelings for him grow even more. I heard the main door to the room open instead of the adjoining door. Guess he really didn't want Sam to know about this. That honestly doesn't surprise me though he's really not one for chick flick moments so I'm surprised he even set this up. But he had said I was the exception and I was beyond grateful for it. Was Sam right did Dean possibly return my feelings? I can't see him doing this for anyone else, but I don't want to get my hopes up only to have them crushed. I decided not to think on it any longer and just let the warm water and lavender scented oil lull me into relaxation.

Dean walked into his and Sam's room carrying a bag of food. "Hey where's Cris?" he asked trying not to show he knew. "Uh she said she would be back soon. I think she blames herself for the Atrochi getting away and wanted some time to herself." Sam replied. Dean scoffed knowing why she really left, but Sam thought it was because Cris was blaming herself. While Sam thought the real reason she had left was because he was pushing her about her feelings; he wasn't going to tell Dean that. "Man she can't blame herself. How the hell were we supposed to know the thing would be working with a shifter?" Dean asked. And it was true they had no clue the monster had a partner and while they didn't get the thing they were after they at least had taken care of the shifter.

"I know Dean, but that thing is still out there somewhere and we have no way of finding where it went after it skipped town," Sam replied. While Dean had set up the bath to try and show Cris how he felt, he was now realizing just how much she needed it. He always wanted to be there for her, care for her, love her and he really hoped that showing her how much he cared would make it possible; because it was in moments like these, when they failed a hunt that they needed each other most. "Maybe you can talk to her. She listens to you better than she does me." Sam told him. This confused Dean because he thought they had feelings for each other. Did he possibly have it wrong? Was that what Sam and Chuck were trying to get her to tell him? He really wanted it to be true and planned to do anything he could to let her know his own feelings.

I stepped out of the tub feeling much better than I had earlier. Dean was a wonderful guy no denying that. I grabbed a towel and dried off before slipping on some pajama shorts and one of Dean's shirts; they smelled amazing and were super comfortable. I walked back to the boy's room ready to eat. Dean and Sam both looked up as I opened the door. I faintly heard Dean groan when he saw me. My eyebrows went to my hairline in confusion. Sam gave me a look that said 'I told you so.' I gave one right back telling him to shut it. I sat down at the table in between Sam and Dean so I could grab my food. "Hey Cris," Dean said. I looked up at him. "Listen Sam said you blame yourself for the hunt going wrong. There is no way in hell that it's your fault. None of us new about the shifter. So quit blaming yourself." Dean told me. I looked at Sam with a brow raised; I didn't tell Sam I blamed myself.

Was that the reason Sam had gave for me not being in the room when Dean came in? If so I would play along. "I know Dean, but the thing is gone and now more people are gonna get hurt." I told Dean. He grabbed my hand and gave me a smile. "Then we stop the next bad guy and when we get the chance to take this one down again we make sure there is no shifter." Dean reassured me and it made me feel better about the fact the Atochi had gotten away. One look in his eyes, one touch of his hand and everything bad just melted away. I wonder if it would be even better if we were actually together. Maybe I should tell Dean how I feel. Just not right now we had too much going on trying to kill Lucifer or stuff him back in the cage. I gave Dean a smile and went back to eating my food. Once done I stood up and stretched. "Night guys," I told them heading back to my room. Sam was going to find us another case since this one was done for now, but I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for the next week. Between my dreams, the convention, and this case I was beyond exhausted. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. And for once dreams of Dean didn't wake me.

Shout-out to austinmomma93 for coming up with the monster and also helping with the convo between Cris and Dean. And I know this is short but after the two long chapters yesterday I felt a short one was okay. Especially since it showed Dean trying to woo Cris and Cris thinking about telling Dean.

* * *

Shout-out to austinmomma93 for coming up with the monster and also helping with the convo between Cris and Dean. And I know this is short but after the two long chapters yesterday I felt a short one was okay. Especially since it showed Dean trying to woo Cris and Cris thinking about telling Dean.


	11. What's up With Dean?

It had been a week since Dean surprised me with the bubble bath and I still wasn't sure what to think. I wanted to talk to Sam about it, but I felt that would be betraying Dean's trust; plus Sam would just gripe at me to tell Dean again and I was tired of the conversation. I knew Sam's intentions were well placed, but he also knew that I wasn't going to just tell Dean how I felt so you'd think he would have gave up by now. I wish I could muster up the courage to tell him especially with all the tings he's done lately: watching over me while I was drunk, sleeping with me because he was worried, not eating so he could get me food, telling me I was the exception to the chick flick moments, and the bubble bath. All these things had left me surprised and now I didn't know what to think. I kept going over all mine and Sam's conversations and him telling me Dean felt the same way. I wanted to believe it with my whole heart, but I was still afraid of rejection.

Sam had found a case earlier today, possible crossroads demon collecting early and we were heading there now. While we were on the road heading to the town I had fallen asleep in the backseat. It was just so easy to relax in the Impala as she rumbled down the road, Motorhead playing softly. Dean had shaken me awake once we got to the motel. And when I had fully woken up I noticed Dean's precious leather jacket had been laid on top of me as a blanket. It was another gesture by Dean that had surprised me. He kept doing all these things making me fall even more in love and I wasn't sure what his motive behind them were. Was it because he saw me as sister or did he return my feelings? My mind was all over the place and I hated it. I had my heart and Sam telling me to do one thing while my mind was telling me another. And let me tell you when those two are at war with one another it is exhausting.

Once we checked into the hotel and got settled Dean suggested checking out the local bar. Going to the bar wasn't really that big of a surprise Dean liked to drink and hit on woman, it was part of who he was and another reason I felt he didn't feel the same way. Plus if it was a crossroads demon maybe we could find some information there. The bar wasn't that special and there really weren't that many people in there; just a few guys drinking and playing pool, the hot bartender I was sure Dean would flirt with, and a group of friends. I had gone with Dean because the one time I had chosen not to go with Dean on a hunt I had got kidnapped. So we left Sam at the hotel to see if he could find anyone that had possibly made a deal.

I walked up to the bar along side Dean. The bartender was checking him out, but he didn't seem to notice which was another surprise. What was going on with Dean? "What can I get you hotness?" the bartender asked Dean completely ignoring me. "A beer and a coke," Dean told her. I wasn't a big drinker and I had told Dean since we were on a case I wasn't going to drink. He didn't know the real reason behind me staying sober though and I planned to keep it that way. The bartender seemed a little upset that Dean hadn't noticed her and while it surprised me it also made me extremely happy. Maybe Sam was onto something when he said Dean had the same feelings I did. When the girl returned with our drinks Dean and I went over to shoot a game of pool.

The game was pretty even seeing as we both played so much and knew all the tricks in the book. "So Dean I'm surprised you didn't hit on the bartender what's up with that?" I asked. He took his shot before looking at me and saying, "I'm already sharing a bed with one hot chick I think two would be a crowd." I blushed remembering the fact we weren't able to get two rooms so I was going to have to share a bed with Dean. It was kind of odd because the only times it had happened before was after a nightmare or when he was worried about me a little over a week ago. I had never actually just shared a bed with Dean. I was super nervous that I would end up having one of my dreams and I wasn't sure how I was going to explain that. "Haha Dean you're hilarious," I told him. He gave me a cute smile and said, "I think I'm adorable." Yes you are, but that is completely beside the point.

However before I had the chance to say something I overheard the group of friends talking. "I can't believe you already got promoted to executive manager. You've only been there two months," one of the girls said. I looked at Dean thinking this could be our next victim. "Yeah Terry it's almost like you made a deal with the Devil," another girl said. Dean and I continued our game while listening in on the conversation. "Something like that Kristy," Terry said. Well it's clear that we were definitely after a crossroads demon. The only question was why he was collecting early. We finished our game and went back to the hotel to let Sam know what we had found. "I just don't get it Dean. Making deals for money and jobs it's all petty crap that doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. If you're going to make a deal at least make it something worth while." I said as we drove back. "I agree these people have no idea the pain in store for them just because they wanted a little extra money or to lose a few pounds." Dean replied.

It wasn't long and we had pulled back into the hotel parking lot. I got out as Dean shut the Impala off. He had the key so I knocked on the door and Sam let me in. "You guys are back earlier. Did you find something?" Sam asked. I nodded my head and told him what we had overheard. "Yeah I found the girl you're talking about, Terry Wilkins. She went to school to be an editor at a prestigious publishing company. She started two months ago as an assistant to the assistant manager. But get this two months later and she's running the show." Sam explained. When will these people ever learn? "That sounds like our girl," Dean said sipping his beer. "What I can't figure out is why the demon is collecting early," Sam said. I sat there and thought for a second. "Demons are evil douches do they have to have a reason to kill?" I asked. Dean pointed his beer toward me. "She has a good point Sammy," he said.

Now that we knew who the next victim was going to be we had to come up with a plan. "How about we just go talk to Terry. Tell her the demon she made a deal with is collecting early. She might listen to us," I suggested. Sam looked at me and I could have sworn he thought I was crazy. "How many times have the people we tried to save honestly listened to us?" he asked. Okay good point they normally don't listen to us, but still we had to try. "Yeah they normally don't cause what we're talking sounds crazy. But this chick knows demons are out there so maybe she will." Dean said. I smiled glad he was taking my side. We headed back to the bar to keep an eye on Terry for the night knowing she was to drunk to listen to us tonight. When she left the bar we followed her home and took turns keeping an eye on the place. I had taken a nap on the way here so I took first watch.

Nothing happened that night thankfully so when morning rolled around I went and knocked on her door. "Can I help you?" she asked. She was still in her pajamas, but I could smell coffee so I knew she had been awake for a least a few minutes. "Terry is it okay if I talk to you for a moment?" I replied. She looked at me funny probably wondering how I knew her name. "Who are you?" she asked. Now came the hard part. "Cris Donavan and I know you made a deal with a demon," I told her. Terry's eyes widened in fear and she looked around outside before ushering me in. "How do you know about that?" she asked. I sat down on her couch as she sat down across from me. "My friends and I, we uh hunt the Supernatural. And well the demon you made a deal with he's been collecting early. That's why we're here." I said.

All color drained from her face once the words reached her ears. "That means he's after me. I'm going to die, but I'm only 23 and I haven't even got to enjoy my job," she said almost in tears. "Not if we can help it. The guys are outside demon proofing the house right now," I told her. While I thought the girl was dumb for making a deal in the first place I wasn't going to let her die. I sat inside trying to console her until Sam and Dean came in. "No demon is getting in this place anytime soon," Dean said. I smiled at him and truly hoped he was right. Our plan was to wait on the demon and his hellhounds to show up so we could kill him and end his early collecting. All of us made small talk while we waited trying to make the situation a little easier. Sam sat next to me while Dean went to check the upstairs.

"So Cris you seemed a little happy when you came back from the bar. What happened?" he asked. I looked at him and almost didn't answer. "Dean ignored the hot bartender. And well I've just been thinking over all the nice things he's done lately and it makes me happy," I replied. Sam gave me a knowing smile and I wanted to hit him so bad, but I didn't because Dean chose that moment to come back downstairs. I went to ask him if everything was good when I heard a growl. I looked at Sam and Dean before we walked toward the door our guns raised. The hounds scratched and growled at the door trying to get in. We knew they wouldn't be kept out for long at this rate. The door blew open after the dogs heavy breathing got rid of the salt lines. Sam, Dean, and I went flying backwards.

Dean helped me up and we faced the demon. "Well if it isn't the Winchesters and Mrs. Donavan or should I call you Winchester too?" the demon asked. Dean stepped in front of me in a protective manner. "You leave her out of this dickhead," Dean growled out. The demon smirked and said, "Well isn't that sweet. Get 'em boys." The hellhounds came at us; fortunately they were on hardwood so we could hear their nails clicking. We all fired our guns and heard a whimper letting us know we hit the target. Before we could celebrate the demon flung me into the wall. I let out a whimper of my own and tried to stand, but the demon held me there. Dean turned to help me, but the demon flung him into the opposite wall. I didn't see Sam and was worried the other hound had got him.

The demon walked up to me and leaned real close. "Hey get away from her you asshat!" Dean yelled. His words were ignored the demon leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I see the way you look at him. I could give you what you want." I snarled at him pissed off because no matter how bad I wanted Dean to be mine I wouldn't make a deal. "Go screw yourself jackass," I told him. He moved back with a smirk on his face. "Maybe I'll just tell him how you feel. How's that?" he asked. Before I could answer or him tell Dean I saw a bright glow come from his chest. I was now free to stand and when I did the demon's body dropped to the side revealing Sam with the demon blade. I smiled at him before running over to Dean making sure he was okay.

Once we knew all of were mostly okay we went to check on Terry. "You guys saved me," she cried as she came over to hug us. I awkwardly hugged her back and then saw Dean do the same. After Terry thanked us we climbed back into the Impala and returned to the hotel. Sam was the first one in the door followed by Dean then me. We all took turns getting ready for bed as it was late and we needed sleep. I climbed into bed with Dean and prayed I wouldn't have any dreams tonight. I fell into a fitful sleep that lasted maybe an hour. I gently climbed out of bed hoping not to wake Dean and went to the bathroom. When I came back out Dean was awake and I hoped it wasn't because of me. "Can't sleep?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Well here come with me," Dean said handing me a jacket and my jeans before putting his own jeans on. I put my clothes on not knowing what Dean was up to since he was so full of surprises lately. When I was dressed he grabbed his keys, the room key and my hand walking toward the door. We got in the Impala and I was even more curious as to where Dean was taking me. What was gonna happen?

* * *

So I had actually planned to work on my other story Finding Love Amidst Chaos, but this popped in my head and I just had to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and let me know what ya think.


	12. About Time

We drove for awhile in silence. Dean hadn't even turned his music on and that was weird. Dean almost always drove with it. My heart was racing, for which I had no idea. Staring out the Impala's window I watched the scenery go by. What was Dean up to? Where was he taking me? Was this the other shoe dropping? It probably was, I told myself. I knew it was all too good to be true. Dean was NOT that sweet of a guy. Dean was a love 'em and leave 'em kinda guy. I berated myself for thinking he would change for me. There would be no chick flick moments, no happy endings. He was probably doing all this to let me down easy. But where are we going? I kept wondering.  
Dean turned the car into a parking lot with a couple other cars in it. I looked through the windshield at the structure in front. It was a simple cinder block building with awnings over each window. A bright neon sign flashed OPEN and I could see a couple of people sitting at tables, eating. Dean looked over at me, smiling. "Come on, let's get some pie," he said. I laughed at the look on his face. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. I knew Dean had a fascination with pie. He would demand it at every pit stop we made. "Okay, let's get some pie!" I replied  
After the diner pie and coffee, we got back in the Impala and Dean turned the radio on.

 _How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood Horror._

Nickelback. My favorite group. I hummed along with the song, staring out the window as Dean drove along once again.

 _Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

 _Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but..._

I jerked my head around as I realized Dean was softly singing along. He stopped when he felt my eyes on him and kept driving. We stopped at a rest stop in the middle of nowhere it seemed. There were a few picnic tables sitting on either side of a brick building that looked to have vending machines inside. Save for the one solitary streetlight near the sidewalk, the area was mostly dark. "Thirsty?" Dean asked. "Yea, sure. I'd take a water or tea." I told him with a smile. "Be right back," Dean said, exiting the car.  
He comes back with two drinks in his hand and a pack of some type of snack. Opening my door, he settles both bottles and the snack in his right hand as his left reaches for mine. "Let's sit," he said. Oh, I think. Being by myself alone in the dark with Dean? I'm excited, but worried too.  
Sitting on top of one of the secluded-from-light picnic tables I open the bottle of water and take a sip. Dean is sitting beside me so close I can feel the heat emanating from him.  
He leans back on his hands and looks up at the sky, filled with a million twinkling stars.  
I look back at him. He looks so handsome in the starlight. It actually takes my breath away. "I love you," I sigh and then realizing my blunder, quickly look down and squeeze my eyes shut. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
Dean steps off the table and turns toward me. _Did she just say she loved me? Does she mean like a brother? She's with Sam so it has to be like that right?_ Dean thinks back to the conversation he overheard with her, Chuck and Sam _._ Them telling her to come clean to him _. But why is Sam telling her to come clean about her feelings toward himself_?  
All of sudden the truth becomes clear. Cris loves him. Dean Winchester. Cris loves Dean.  
"Son of a bitch," Dean whispers to himself running his hand over his hair.  
Stepping to me, he lifts my chin up and says my name, causing me to look at him. He could see I looked afraid. Tears are hung on my bottom eyelashes. He leans in and kisses my lips.

Holy crap this was actually happening. Dean Winchester's lips were on mine and it wasn't a dream. I put my hand on the back of his head and kissed back pouring all my hidden emotions into it. His hands came down to my hips and we kissed a few moments longer. Dean pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. "I can't believe I thought it was Sam," Dean said. I looked at him a little funny, but then it clicked what he meant; all the sad faces when I protected Sam, the disappointment I had chose to go with him on the hunt, the sad look when the hookman mentioned my feelings, he thought it was Sam I had feelings for. "It was always you Dean. I see Sam like a brother." I told him. He then gave me his cute little smirk I loved so much. "So that hot dream was about me?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. I blushed, but nodded my head.

He grabbed my hand and led me back toward the Impala. "How bout we make that dream come true?" he asked. My eyes widened in surprise while heat pooled in the pit of my stomach. "You have no idea how amazing that sounds, but I have to ask if you plan on this being more?" I replied. Dean turned toward me and the look in his eyes stopped my heart and made my breath catch. There was so much love in them it was almost too much to take. "Look talking feelings isn't really my thing. You know that Cris. Why do you think I did all those things for you lately? So while I probably won't say it that often just know I feel the same way you do," He said giving me another kiss. His words had quelled all fear I had about being a one night stand.

Once we were at the Impala he opened the backdoor and sat me down. With his lips once again on mine I scooted back so he could lay me down. Dean used his forearm to hold himself up while his other hand went to my hip. I felt little tingles were his fingers moved up and down my side underneath his shirt I still wore. I leaned up a little not breaking our kiss and removed my jacket while he removed his. Once my jacket was gone I ran my hands under his shirt feeling his abs tense and then his pecs as I slowly moved my hands up so I could remove his shirt. I started peppering kisses along his chest and up his neck, but before I could get to his lips he was pulling on the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms allowing him to take it off.

I laid back again and Dean followed. His lips attached to the side of my neck while his hand trailed up and down my side. He was being so gentle and while it was different than my dreams I was enjoying it. I ran my hands up and down his back as he lavished my neck and breast with sweet loving kisses. I let out a small moan as his hand finally trailed to my jeans. He unbuttoned and zipped my jeans before sitting up. I smiled up at him with my eyes glazed over in love and lust. I lifted my hips so Dean could pull my jeans and boy short underwear off, after sliding my tennis shoes off. He gazed down at me and I could see the love and admiration in his eyes. "You're beautiful," he told me before leaning back down. Our lips met again and I could feel just how much he loved me even if he hadn't said the words. He gently ran his hands all over my body showing how much he cared. His right hand gently massaged my breast and rolled my nipple. I moaned into his mouth loving how gentle he was being.

After a few moments he switched hands and rubbed the other breast. I could feel how wet I was for him and couldn't wait to have him inside me. I watched as Dean sat up and undone his own pants, he kicked his boots off before sliding his pants and boxers. "You sure about this?" he asked. I smiled at him and replied, "More sure than I've ever been." He gave me a small smile before lining himself up with my entrance and gently sliding in. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth while our lips met again in a loving kiss. Dean wrapped my legs around his hips giving him better access. He was now hitting my g-spot as well as rubbing my clit. I felt my orgasm begin to build and gripped Dean's shoulders tighter. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes knowing I was close. "Open your eyes baby I want to see them as you cum," Dean told me. I opened my eyes and when they locked with his I went over the edge and moaned. "I love you," I told him as I came down from my high. He then went over the edge himself gripping my hips tight as he came. He pulled out of me and laid on the backseat turning me to face him. "I love you too," he told me pulling me close.

We laid in the backseat for a good 10 minutes before Dean suggested going back to the motel. "Yeah we need some sleep and don't want Sam to worry if he wakes up and we're gone," I said as I got dressed. I got back in the front seat as Dean turned the Impala on. I smiled as she rumbled to life. The drive back didn't take us that long and we were soon pulling into the parking lot. Dean unlocked the motel door and when we walked in Sam was awake. I looked at him and didn't say a word just walked to the bathroom so I could clean up before going to bed. "It's about time," I heard Sam say as I closed the door. I smiled knowing he was right.


	13. Reminiscing

After resting for a few days we decided to head to Bobby's. We hadn't seen him in awhile and we were hoping he could help us find a lead on Crowley; the demon with the colt. I really hoped he had something for us because without the colt we honestly had no other ideas on how we were going to ice the devil. Now that I think about it this whole situation is completely crazy. I missed the days when all we had to deal with were simple ghosts, werewolves, and wendigos. Now we had demons, angels, and the big bad devil himself. I don't think things in this life ever got easy. Baby rumbled down the road and my mind went back to mine and Dean's conversation from last night. We had managed to get our own room the day after we admitted our feelings and had been taking full advantage of it. It was amazing how loving and sweet he could be. It was right after we made love and I was cuddled up to him that the conversation started.

" _So that dream you had awhile back was it the first?" Dean asked. I was a little embarrassed to answer. I know he's seen me naked and we've made love a few times in just the past few days, but admitting I had, had multiple wet dreams about him was a little embarrassing. "No, I've had others. That was just the first time you asked about my dreams." I replied. I was lying on Dean's chest while he was on his back his arm around me; my right arm slung over his stomach and my right leg in between both of his. "Really now anything kinky?" he asked. I blushed and buried my face in his chest and mumbled. I didn't really want him to know I had a kinky side; he might find it weird. "What was that?" Dean asked and I could feel his chest rumble with his chuckle. "I said yes some of them were," I said loud enough for them to hear._

 _Dean turned on his side so he was now facing me, but he never let me go. "You can't just leave it at that. You got to tell me what happened. What did I use the cuffs on you?" he asked and I shook my head. "Did you use them on me?" he asked trying to find out what it was. I once again shook my head no. "Did I eat pie off you cause that would be pretty hot," he said. I chuckled, but shook my head once again. "Come on tell me I really want to know. Did I spank you? Cause you do have a nice ass." Dean told me grabbing it to drive his point home. I groaned loving when he played with my ass. "Well it wasn't spanking, but it does involve that body part." I finally told him. He got this look in his eye that I'd never seen before. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I felt his whole body tense briefly. Oh god, I thought, he's going to think I'm absolutely crazy. I just knew this was going to be a problem. He wasn't into that kind of kink. But then he relaxed and looked at me. I was ready for him to tell me that wasn't anything he'd be interested in. "Dean, if you'd rather…." He softly kissed my lips and smiled. "It's not that, Cris. I really wouldn't mind trying that, but I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you and well, doesn't that hurt?" he said. "Oh, baby it hurts so good," I said, on a sigh, relieved that he hadn't completely been turned off to my kink. Smirking, he kissed my forehead and said, "We'll discuss it later."_

"Hey Peach," Dean said pulling me out of my thoughts and back to reality. "Yeah Dean what is it?" I asked. "Want anything?" he asked and that was when I noticed we had stopped at a gas station about an hour from Bobby's. "A bottle of water and one of those little pies if they have them," I replied. Dean gave me a smile and said, "That's my girl." I smiled in return loving it when he called me his. I noticed Sam was climbing out of the car along with Dean. He was going to go in while Dean pumped the gas. "Hey Dean, why'd you call her Peach?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him with a smirk saying, "Cause how sweet she taste." Before winking at him. I giggled as Sam shook his head and walked into the store.

"Really cause how sweet I taste?" I asked Dean trying to hold back a laugh. He opened my door and pulled me toward him burying his face in my neck nipping me. "Yes you're as sweet as peach pie. I definitely love eating you," Dean said just as Sam showed back up. "Ugh Dean I really don't want to hear that," he said climbing in the car. I threw my head back and laughed just as Dean did the same. Once the gas was pumped we climbed back in the car to finish our drive to Bobby's. It looked the same as it always did; cars everywhere and the worn sign hanging that read, _**Singer's Salvage Yard**_. For as long as I can remember this place had been home.

Growing up with a hunter for a father meant being on the road and living in motel's, hotel's, or even sleeping in the truck. I was taught how to use guns, hand-to-hand combat, and as much as my dad could teach me about monsters. I had dated a few people and even went to prom where I lost my virginity; cliché I know, but what can you do? The only time I felt I had a home was when I was dropped at Bobby's. He actually allowed me to do things that kids should be doing. When Sam and Dean had showed up I was excited to have someone near my age around.

" _Hey Bobby can I take a break from reading about the Supernatural for a bit?" I asked. He nodded his head and told me to go do whatever I want. I walked outside and began to stretch wanting to go on a run. I was on the school's basketball team at least while I was here. I was bent over touching my toes when I heard the sweet rumble of a car. I looked up and saw a beautiful sleek black '67 Chevy Impala. It didn't compare to the man who stepped out of the front passenger door. Even from this distance I could tell he had beautiful green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a body girl's would love. Another man climbed out the back he didn't seem much older than me even though he was much taller than me and the other man. He had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes._

 _They walked up on the porch along with another man. He seemed quite a bit older and had dark hair and a hunter's build. He must be coming to Bobby for information. "Boy's stay out here while I go talk to Bobby," he said before walking in the house. "Hi I'm Sam this is my brother Dean," the taller of the two said. I smiled at them both realizing they were brothers. "I'm Cris nice to meet you," I replied. Dean gave me a cute smirk and said, "You too kid." I guess to him I was a kid. I spent the next thirty minutes talking to them while their dad was inside. I felt a strong connection with them both and hoped this wouldn't be the last time I saw them. After they left Sam and I stayed in touch becoming fast friends. When he went to college I fully supported him; I just didn't tell Dean or John. I started talking to Dean more when I got a little older. I was always the one he called when he needed help on a hunt. His dad had started letting him hunt on his own, but sometimes he still needed help. John had went missing around the same time my dad had died causing Dean and I to be there for one another. I even went with him to get Sam even though originally he was supposed to get Sam then come to Bobby's. He knew I would stand a better chance of convincing Sam to come._

I stopped reminiscing as Dean shut off the Impala. It was hard to believe that nine years had gone by since I met the boys; and four years since we got Sam from college. I got out of the car and walked to the front door. Dean had grabbed our bags from the trunk and met me on the porch. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder while we waited on Bobby to answer the door. When he opened it, I left Dean's arms to give him a hug. I pulled away and grabbed Dean's hand so he could grab our bags. Bobby looked at our hands then us. "About time you idjits," he said. I smiled and looked at Dean noticing he was as well. "That's what I told them," Sam said. "So Bobby you got anything on this Crowley guy?" Dean asked. I looked to Bobby hopeful. "Cas managed to find his secret mansion, but it's heavily warded and guarded. I don't know how you're going to get past the front gate." Bobby said. I thought for a moment and came up with the perfect plan to get me and the boys in. It wouldn't be easy, but I was willing to do whatever it took to stop the devil. I just hoped the gun would do the trick. If not we would probably be screwed beyond a shadow of a doubt.


	14. Meeting Crowley

I strutted down the stairs proud of how my look had turned out. I was wearing a tight black dress with thin shoulder straps that came to mid thigh, had a plunging neckline to show plenty of cleavage, and most of my back was showing. I was wearing black three inch pumps to show off my smooth, toned, and tanned legs. My short blonde hair was in a messy style that looked like I had just had sex and I had done a smoky eye look to make my grey/blue eyes pop with a vibrant red lipstick that made my lips look extra kissable. When I got to the bottom of the stairs Dean's eyes just about popped out of his skull; kind of like that cartoon wolf who's tongue falls to the floor when the pretty girl walks on stage. "Wow you look smoking. And I'm not complaining, but what does this have to do with your plan?" he asked. I knew once I explained it to him he wasn't going to be happy. "I'm going to distract the guards so they'll open the gate and we can get in," I told him.

The look on his face went from enjoying what I was wearing to instantly pissed. "No, no way Peach. You are not going to use your raw sexuality to distract demons," Dean said. I looked to Sam hoping he would help me, but he and Bobby both shook their heads; so much for family. "Come on Dean you know it will work. We have to get the colt and I don't see you guys coming up with anything else," I replied. Dean gave me a pointed look and said, "I know it will work that's the problem. You're my girl and no one else is supposed to look at you like I do." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I am your girl and you're the only one who will get to see what's under this dress. So come on stick with my plan and I'll make it up to you I promise." He still wasn't happy about the thought of the demon's eyeballing me, but he relented.

I approached the wrought iron gate that blocked the path to Crowley's mansion. I really hoped my plan worked the way I wanted because if it came to a fight I was screwed; there was no way I could do it in this skin tight dress. I pushed the intercom button causing someone to say, "Hello?" Time to put the plan into action. "Hello. My car broke down. I—I need some help." I told the person. "I'll be down in a minute." The voice said. I stood there waiting for the gate to open. When it did two men or should I say demons approached. "Evening, pretty lady. Get yourself on in here," one of them said. "I just need to make a call," I told him. He didn't seem to get the point. "You don't need to call anyone baby," the first demon said. I couldn't see Dean, but I could almost feel his anger at someone calling me by a pet name. This was not going to end well for the demon.

"We're the only help you're ever gonna need," the demon said after glancing at his partner. "You know what? I think I should wait by my car," I said and turned to leave. So far everything was going to plan. The demon grabbed my arm and stopped me. "We said, get your ass in here," he said his eyes turning black. I shook my arm loose and decked him knocking him flat on his ass. The second man was stabbed through the neck his body flashing before he died. Dean and Sam were standing there. "Give me the knife for a minute Sam," Dean said. Sam handed the knife over to him without question knowing how pissed his brother was. With the knife in hand Dean walked over to the demon that had called me baby and put his hand on me. "You had no right to touch her," Dean said stabbing his hand. "And you certainly had no right calling her baby. That's my girl you understand?" Dean asked before stabbing the demon in the heart ending him. I found his anger and protectiveness a major turn on.

Dean handed me a bag with some clothes just in case things got hairy. I slipped jeans on under the dress and one of Dean's flannels over top; I then shimmed out of the dress. I took the wire cutters from the bag and cut the power to the house. A demon approached us once we were inside and I assumed he was the demon we were looking for. "It's Crowley right?" Sam asked. He gave us a smirk and replied, "So, Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough." I didn't appreciate the nickname and raised my gun. Sam had Ruby's knife once again and Dean held a shotgun. Crowley went to step closer before he noticed the corner of the rug was crumbled; lifting it he spotted the devil's trap we had drawn. "Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" he asked. "Someone's soul I'm just guessing," I replied. He chuckled and said, "I like her."

We were then grabbed from behind and disarmed before we could do anything about it. "This is it, right? This is what it's all about." Crowley said holding up the colt. He pointed it at Dean causing me to snarl and try to break free. I was surprised, however, when in the next moment he shot the three demons holding us. "We need to talk. Privately." He said. I looked at the boys not liking this at all, but followed Crowley into another room anyway. "What the hell is this?" Dean asked. I gave Crowley a pointed look hoping he got to the point soon. "Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" he questioned in return. He then waved his hand closing the door behind us. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you." Crowley explained confusing me.

"You told us?" Sam asked. "Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine." Crowley said. I looked at him wondering where this was going. "Why? Why tell us anything?" Sam asked. I looked at him knowing he was up to something, I just hadn't figured out what yet. "Seriously what are you planning? I know you have something up your sleeve," I said. Crowley gave me a smirk before aiming the pistol at Dean again. "Smart girl. I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face." Crowley said. Well that sure is a first; I was used to demons being on Lucifer's side but what if he knew something we didn't. "Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?" Dean asked. "It's called survival. Well, I forgot you two at best are functioning morons she's the smart one," he started before Dean interrupted with, "You're functioning...morons..." I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. Sometimes Dean didn't have the best comebacks.

"How did you land such a smart and beautiful woman?" Crowley asked. I frowned as I heard Dean let out a growl pulling me closer to him. "Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?" Crowley asked trying to get the boys to understand. "But he created you?" Dean asked confused. And that's when it all clicked to place. "As a means to an end Dean," I said. Crowley nodded his head before saying, "Your girl has the right of it. To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?"

Crowley held out the gun for us to take. I glanced at the boys before Sam reached out and took the colt. "Great," Sam said causing Crowley to say the same, "You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?" Sam asked. I knew what they were planning, but something told me it wasn't going to work. "Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri." Crowley replied. Sam looked at Dean who nodded causing Sam to say, "Great" before pointing the gun at Crowley and pulling the trigger. The gun clicked and Sam looked surprised while Crowley's face had an impassive look. "Should have known," I mumbled. "Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition," Crowley said before walking behind his desk opening a drawer. "Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?" Dean asked. I really hoped we didn't lose. I had just got Dean and I wasn't ready to lose him; I didn't think I ever would be. "Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" Crowley's voice continued to rise until he was yelling. He then tossed something to Dean. Dean opened it and it was ammo for the colt when we looked up Crowley was nowhere insight.

Sam, Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Cas and I all sat around Bobby's living room. Ellen was having what looked like a drinking contest with Cas; she had drank 4 out of 5 shots and was about to drink the 5th while Cas hadn't touched his. "All right, big boy." She said after finishing the last one. "Well," Cas said before draining all five in a row. I was a little surprised. "Damn Cas," I said amazed he had even touched the shots. "I think I'm starting to feel something," he said causing me and Jo to grin. "It's gotta be a trap, right?" Sam asked and I wondered the same thing. "Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never." Dean said. I smacked his arm and gave him a pointed look while he gave me a grin in return. "Thank you again for your continued support." Sam said. "You're welcome," Dean replied and they clinked beer bottles.

"You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?" Dean asked. I was afraid of taking the chance, afraid of losing my family, but I knew we had to do it or the world was doomed. "Yeah, I suppose," Sam replied. "Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this," Dean said pushing some papers toward us. "There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there," Dean explained. It certainly seemed that way. "I think you're right about Luci being there, but that doesn't mean it isn't a trap," I said earning funny looks for the nickname. I shrugged my shoulders not caring. "Look, when you think about it...you can't come with," Dean told Sam. Sam rolled his eyes, but I was sure Dean had a valid reason for not wanting Sam there. "Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart," Dean said.

I sat there for a minute and then it clicked what Dean had said. He thought he was an expendable game piece? What the hell? "Dean no we can't take losing you. It just about killed me last time. I don't think I can handle that again." I said close to tears just thinking about it. "Cris is right Dean. Plus since when have we ever done anything smart?" Sam asked. "I'm serious," Dean said. Sam looked at me then back to Dean saying, "So am I. Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together. I'm not letting Cris lose you again." Dean stared at Sam for a moment before pulling me toward him. I felt better wrapped in the comfort of his arms. "You aren't gonna lose me. I promise." Dean whispered with his face buried in my neck. I knew he was just saying to make me feel better, but I appreciated it all the same. Dean and I walked into the kitchen so that we could have a moment alone. "Tomorrow isn't promised Dean so I want you to know just how much you mean to me," I told him before pulling him into the most passionate kiss we had shared. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "You mean the world to me Peach." Dean said before Bobby called us all into his living room to take a picture.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken," Ellen said. "Hear hear," Sam agreed as I nodded my head. "Shut up. You're drinking my beer," Bobby said. I chuckled as Cas walked in and Bobby finished setting the camera up. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by," Bobby said rolling back toward us. We all lined up ready for the picture. "Ha! Always good to have an optimist around," Ellen joked. It was Cas that soured the mood by saying, "Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." The smiles fell from our faces just as the camera flashed taking the picture. 


	15. Pain and Anger

Normally I put notes at the end of the chapter, but for this one I felt a slight warning should be at the beginning. Now I have wrote plenty of smut there's even a warning in the summary. However things are a little unconventional this chapter. You may remember the talk between Dean and Cris back in Reminiscing. Yeah that's a bit of foreshadowing

* * *

3rd person POVDean, Cris and Sam arrive in Carthage, Missouri with Ellen, Jo and Cas trailing behind in a separate vehicle. The desolate town is covered in missing posters of women. Both boys have their arms stretched out of the Impala's windows, holding cell phones. Cris is in the backseat looking back and forth at the empty streets, searching for any signs of life."You getting a signal?" Sam asks. "No, nothing. Nice and spooky," Dean replies, stopping to wave Ellen forward. Ellen pulls beside him, looking out the passenger window. Jo is riding shotgun. She glances at Cris and mouths "Weird" and opens her eyes wide. Cris nods back, agreeing. Cris and Jo have become somewhat friends since they've all teamed up to work together. It was touchy at first because Cris thought Jo was into Dean, but after having a heart to heart one night, Cris discovered that Jo was, in fact, just jealous of them. She didn't have anyone, save for her mom and Bobby. She just wanted someone to look at her like Dean looks at Cris."Place seems a little empty to you?" Ellen asked. "Stay here, see if you can find anybody. We're going to check the PD," Dean tells them. "Okay," Ellen answers and parks once the Impala drives away. Jo jumps out, looking around and notices Cas in the backseat still. Knocking on the window to get his attention, she asks, "Ever hear of a door handle?" She turns to find Cas is standing in front of her, scanning the area. "What is it Cas?" Ellen asks. "This town's not empty," he started. He gazes to the silent street. "Reapers." he finishes his train of thought. "Reapers? As in more than one?" Ellen asked. "They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake. Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here." Cas says walking away.

Sam, Dean and Cris are standing at the Impala when Ellen and Jo pull up. "Station's empty," Dean says, grabbing Cris' hand and interlacing their fingers. "So is everything else," Jo replies. "Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asks. Sam looks perplexed. "What? He was with you," he says. "Nope, went after the reapers." Ellen explains. "Reapers?" Dean asks, pulling Cris closer to him. "He saw Reapers? Where?" Sam inquires. "Kind of everywhere," Jo answers. Dean lets go of Cris' hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her to him, protectively. Sam heads to the trunk and starts pulling out weapons and ammo and distributes it around. The five of them take off on foot to investigate. "Well, this is great. Been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve," Dean voices. "You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" Sam implores."Don't know what else to think." Dean answers his brother. Cris cringes at the thought that Lucifer might have gotten to Castiel.

Suddenly a female voice is heard behind them. Turning they see Meg the demon. "There you are," she says. "Meg," Sam responds. Dean grabs Cris and puts her behind him, sheltering her from the demon. "Shouldn't have come here boys," Meg says with enthusiasm. "Especially with your little toy." Meg tries to look around Dean to see Cris."Hell, I could say the same thing about you," Dean declares, aiming the Colt toward the demon. "Didn't come here alone, Deano." Meg explains as something splashes in the puddle near Meg's feet, the sound of dogs growling and barking. Everyone looks around for the source of the noise. "Hellhounds," Dean exclaims. "Yea, Dean, your favorite. Come on boys. My father wants to see you," Meg says. "I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam snarks. "Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard." Meg replied. Dean looks over his shoulder at Sam motioning him to keep Cris safe. Sam steps towards her and nods. "When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean asks as he aims and fires, hitting the hellhound, blood spurting on to the ground next to Meg's feet.

Sam grabs Cris' hand and pulls as he yells, "Run!" They all take off, running from the approaching hounds. Jo looks back and sees that one of the hellhounds has tackled Dean. She screams, "Dean!" causing Cris to stop and turn around. "NOOOO!" she lets out her own scream. "Cris, Jo! Stay back," Dean yells. Jo fires her shotgun in Dean's direction, knocking the hellhound back from Dean. She keeps firing, knocking the beast further and further away. Cris runs to Dean and helps him off the ground, as they are both watching the scene unfold in front of them. Another hellhound attacks Jo from the side, shredding her side. Sam leaps into action, running to scoop Jo up and runs past the others heading for cover. Dean and Cris stay back to keep shooting.

Ellen opens the door to a nearby storefront, a hardware store and lets Sam through. She looks lovingly at her daughter in Sam's arms. Ellen knows this is bad. Sam leans Jo against the counter gently, but she's whimpering in pain anyway. Cris and Dean bust through the doors, closing them behind. Deans leans up against it while Cris finds a chain to wrap around the handles. They grab bags of rock salt, tearing them open and spreading it in front of the doors. "Need some help here," Ellen begs. "Go, I got this!" Cris says to Dean, with tears in her eyes. She is saddened because Jo is badly injured and Cris doesn't think any of them are going to make it out alive. Dean sees the tears and wants to comfort her, but knows he is needed elsewhere and knows that his girlfriend will understand.

Cris continues to spread the salt across the doors and windows. She walks over to the others as Ellen peels Jo's hand away from her side to inspect the damage. Blood spurts out onto Ellen and to the floor. Cris covers her mouth as tears run down her face. Dean grabs her and pulls her head to his chest, trying to prevent her from seeing the traumatic event. Cris cries and sobs into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears, but Dean couldn't care less. They are all horrified. As much as Dean hates to admit, he is glad Cris is not the injured one. "I don't think I could live with that burden," he thinks to himself, knowing that if the hound had attacked Cris instead it would've been his fault. Jo is bandaged up, still leaning against the counter, as Ellen finishes cleaning the area around her only daughter. Cris is sitting beside Jo, holding her hand. After a while, Dean and Sam walk up to the three women. "How's she holding up?" Dean asks, looking from Cris to Jo and back to Cris. Cris softly shakes her head and looks at Jo. She is pale and having a tough time breathing. Cris knows that Jo isn't making it out of this town alive.

After talking to Bobby via a CB radio Dean found on a store shelf, they find out that Lucifer is planning a ritual to summon the horseman, Death. The pale rider in the flesh and that the massacre would go down on the land of someone's farm. Ellen is trying to comfort Jo, who is getting worse by the minute. "Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when and we have the Colt." Dean says. He glances over at Cris who is still beside Jo, brushing hair off her face. Cris looks so disheartened that it breaks Dean's heart."Yea, we just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight." Sam says. "And, get the girls the hell out of town." Dean tells him. "Won't be easy." Sam replies. "Stretcher?" Dean offers as a solution. "I'll see what we got," Sam says, turning to go look for something to carry Jo out on. "Guys, stop. Just stop." Jo says, breathily. Everyone turns to look at her. "Can we, um, be realistic about this, please?" she asks Dean and Sam walk toward the three women on the floor. "I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage," she laughs through a pain. "We gotta get our priorities straight here." They all share a look between them. "So, number 1, I ain't going anywhere." Jo says. Ellen gasps. "Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that" as Cris says, "Shh, Jo, don't say that." "Mom, I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something." Jo says grabbing Cris' hand and holds it. "We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails. Everything we need," she explains."What are you talking about?" Cris asks. "To build a bomb," Jo explains as she lets go of Cris' hand. "No. Jo, just no!" Dean exclaims, shaking his head. "You got another plan, loverboy? Any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the next building. I can wait here with my finger on the trigger, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least give you a few minutes' head start." Jo tells them.Ellen looks at her dying daughter, "No, I won't let you," she cries. "This is why we're here right? If I can get us a shot at the devil, don't we have to take it?" Jo asks"No, that's not…" Ellen starts "Mom, this might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might want to take it." Jo interrupts. Cris laughs, wiping her eyes. Jo smiles and everyone gets to work to build some bombs.

Once the bombs are all placed, Sam squats down in front of Jo and takes her hand. Dean strings the wire to the button Jo will hold to detonate the bombs. He hands it to Sam who places it in Jo's weakened hand. He puts his hand on Jo's shin and lightly squeezes, telling her goodbye. Cris and Dean are standing behind him, Dean trying to comfort a distraught Cris. Dean leans over and kisses Jo on the forehead before getting back up. "This is it. See you on the other side. Probably sooner than later." Dean says "Make it later," Jo says looking at him. She focuses in on Cris and tries to smile, "You make sure he doesn't try to come get a piece of this in the afterlife." Cris laughs through a sob and nods, "You know it. I'm keeping my eye on him."

Ellen sits back down beside Jo. "Mom, no." Jo tells her. "Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you ain't moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important. I will not leave you here alone." Ellen tells her daughter. Jo nods and lays her head on her mom's shoulder. "Get going now. And Dean," Dean turns to look back at Ellen, "kick it in the ass. Don't miss." Sam, Dean and Cris head toward the back of the store to make their exit. Ellen unchains the door and kicks the salt line away, then takes her seat beside Jo. "I will always love you baby." The hellhounds are audible as Ellen looks at Jo who has stopped moving. "Honey?" She gets no reaction. "Jo?" She sobs and kisses Jo on the head. "That's my good girl," she says through tears. The store doors open, and wet paw prints can be seen entering the store.

Sam, Dean and Cris run across the fire escape and Sam starts climbing down the ladder. Dean helps Cris down until she is out of his reach and in Sam's arms before he follows. They begin running down the alley. The hardware store explodes behind them, causing all three to stop and turn around. Flames shoot toward the night sky. Cris loudly sobs and Dean grabs her and picks her up to continue toward the Impala.

They sneak through bushes toward an open field where Lucifer is digging a giant hole. Dozens of men stand in the field watching him. "Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople," Dean says. "Last words?" Sam asks Dean. Dean turns to Cris and pulls her to him, kissing her passionately. "I love you," he proclaims looking into her eyes. Dean looks at Sam and says, "I'm good." Sam replies, "Yea, me too." "Here goes noting" Dean says. Sam approaches Lucifer with a shotgun. "You wanted to see me?" he asks. Lucifer drops the shovel and turns. "Oh Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really." Lucifer tells him. Dean steps forward aiming the Colt straight at the devil. "Yeah. Well, I'd hurt you." Dean fires, hitting Lucifer point blank in the forehead. "So, suck it!"Lucifer collapses and a minute later, inhales and stands back up. "OWWW. Where did you get that?" Lucifer punches Dean, who flies into a tree and lands on the ground, unmoving. Cris runs to Dean, crying and puts his head in her lap. "Wake up baby. Please Dean, wake up. I love you. I have to tell you I love you with everything in me. I just got you I can't lose you now." She bends down to kiss his lips as she checks for his pulse.Lucifer and Sam are having a conversation. Lucifer tells Sam that there are only five things in all of creation that the Colt can't kill, and he just happens to be one of them.Sam glances to see that Cris is taking care of his brother so he turns his attention back to the devil. "You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now? End this whole tiresome discussion?" Lucifer asks. "Never gonna happen." Sam yells at him.Lucifer picks up the shovel and goes back to filling the hole he dug."Oh, I don't know Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit." Lucifer tells him smugly. "You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm going to kill you myself. I'm going to rip your heart out!" Sam exclaims."That's good Sam. Keep fanning that fire in your belly. I'm gonna need it." Lucifer says with a creepy grin. Sam calms down, taking another glance at his brother and Cris. Dean has yet to wake. Cris is lovingly running her hand down his face and through his hair. Knowing his big brother is being taken care of, Sam returns to the fight with Lucifer. "What did you do? What did you do to this town?" he asks. "Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man." Lucifer replied. "And the rest of them?" Sam asks.Lucifer pauses and ponders for a second then points to the hole he is filling up. "In there. I know, it's awful. But these horsemen are so demanding. So, it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand." Lucifer tried to explain. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asks in confusion. Lucifer drops the shovel. "I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother and I had an older brother, who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael-Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A Monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Does this sound familiar? Anyway, you'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling, and I have a ritual to finish. But don't go anywhere." Lucifer says.

Sam runs over to Dean and Cris. Lucifer turns to his hole and begins chanting, then turns to his demons, telling them to repeat after him. "We offer up our lives, blood, souls-"Sam's attention gets turned to Dean as he starts to stir. Cris cradles his head, crying in joy. Dean opens his eyes and looks up at his girlfriend and his brother and then glances toward Lucifer. The townspeople are chanting after Lucifer. Suddenly, Cas appears in the shadows and places his finger to his lips. When Lucifer turns toward them, the three are gone.End 3rd person POV.

Cas had taken us all back to Bobby's. My heart was torn to shreds and I couldn't stop crying. We had lost Jo and Ellen all for nothing; Lucifer was still alive. The shot glasses from Ellen's and Cas's competition sat were they had left them. Sam, Dean, Bobby, and I gathered around the fireplace. Bobby was holding the picture we had taken earlier. The TV was on in the background. "Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding County, including the towns of Marion, Fetterville, and Carthage. The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornadoes in the area," The news reporter said. But in that moment I didn't care about what the news was saying because all I could think about was my own pain. "Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering," the news continued. I let out a choked sob and Dean pulled me into his chest. Bobby threw the photo of us into the fire and we watched it burn.

Once it was done I turned and walked upstairs toward my bedroom. I wasn't sure where Sam and Bobby went and truthfully I didn't care; I wanted to be alone with Dean. I needed to release some of this pain and anger before it consumed me and I knew Dean did as well. I stared at my bed until I heard my door close behind me. When I turned around Dean was standing there looking exactly like I felt. I ran toward him and jumped wrapping my legs around his waist. He grabbed me instantly to keep me from falling and slammed his lips on mine in a bruising kiss. Tonight wasn't going to be gentle and we both knew that. I kissed him hard and rough trying to let go of some of the pain with a physical let out; because physical pain was easier to heal from than emotional. Dean bit my lip hard causing it to almost bleed.

He walked us back toward the bed and dropped me hard before stripping himself of all clothing. I didn't even take the time to admire his body as I took my own off and sat up on my knees so I could continue our merciless kissing. Dean's hands went to my hips and squeezed and I had a feeling it was going to bruise not that I cared. Normally Dean was gentle and loving, but tonight our feelings weren't going to allow that to happen. Dean pushed me back on the bed and went to slide into me when I stopped him. "What is it?" he asked. I let out a sigh and looked him in the eye. "I know you said we would discuss it later Dean, but tonight I don't want regular sex. That's for showing how much we love each other. Tonight I need something more. Something aggressive. Something that won't taint our love making for us," I explained hoping he would understand.

Dean looked unsure and said, "If you're absolutely sure that's what you want. I don't want to hurt you." I nodded my head telling him I was sure. "Even if it hurts Dean, I need the physical pain to forget the emotional. Please," I practically begged. He gave me a look that said he wasn't sure about this, but he wanted to help me and he knew he needed the release himself. He pulled me up and kissed me hard again before pulling away and flipping me over. I buried my face in the bed and arched my back so my ass was in the air. I could feel Dean's hand as he spread what I expected was spit over my opening. He then ran his huge cock up and down to lube himself up. Without any warning he thrust himself in causing me to groan in pain and pleasure.

This was exactly what I needed. Dean's hands went back to my hips gripping just as hard as they were earlier. His thrusts were long and hard and I began to moan as the pain and pleasure mixed so closely I didn't know where one ended and the other began. Dean's cock in my ass felt amazing. I was grateful I was able to talk him into this. Dean kept up his rough and unforgiving pace for another 15 minutes before reaching around and rubbing my clit. I could tell he was getting close and I knew he wanted me to be able to cum as well. My moans began to come out in pants as the pressure in the pit of my stomach began to build. "Cum for me baby. Cum on my hand," Dean groaned out his thrusts becoming erratic. A few moments later the pressure finally burst and I came all over his hand. That was all it took for him to cum.

He pulled out of me and laid down pulling me toward him. "Thank you," I told him as I snuggled into his side. Dean gave me a small smile. "No problem, Peach, whatever you need to help you. I just hope I didn't hurt you too bad," Dean replied rubbing my hip. I shook my head. "Nothing I can't handle big man. This is exactly what we both needed." I explained. And I truly thought it was. If we had, had regular sex while this angry and upset, it would have ruined love making for us because all we would have thought about was the anger and pain from the last time. This way we got a sexual release that released those emotions even if it wasn't in the healthiest way. "Get some sleep. It's been a long day," Dean told me and I did just that. My pain and anger were still there, but not enough to consume me anymore so I was able to get a decent night's sleep.

* * *

Shout-out to austinmomma93 for helping with this chapter she actually wrote a big part of it. But please review and let me know what you think and make sure to give her love to so I can tell her.


	16. Justice Delivered

The next morning I awoke curled up to Dean in much the same position we had went to sleep. My lip was a little swollen and sore from Dean biting it, my hips tender to the touch, and my ass a little sore. I smiled thinking about how willing he had been to help ease my emotional pain. I slowly untangled myself from him as to not wake him. Once out of the bed I stretched, put on Dean's shirt and a pair of underwear, grabbed clean clothes and headed toward the bathroom. I went to open the door, but Sam beat me to it coming out. "Oh hey Cris. How are you this morning?" he asked. I had to think about that for a moment. I had lost someone I was starting to consider a friend and she hadn't even had a chance at love. I still had Dean, Sam, and Bobby though which made things easier; so had Dean last night. "I'll be okay Sammy," I replied. He had a relieved smile on his face as he nodded and moved out of my way.

I went inside shutting the door and sat my clothes on the sink. I grabbed a towel off the shelf and hung it on the rack next to the shower. The water was almost scolding hot when I finally peeled Dean's shirt off and climbed in. I tilted my head back letting the water run over me washing away the remainder of yesterday's pain and anger; Jo and Ellen wouldn't want me to hold onto it. We still needed to take the devil out as well and holding all those emotions inside would be counter productive to coming up with a new plan. Although I'm not entirely sure how we are supposed to take him out now that the colt hadn't worked. I finished washing my body off and climbed out of the shower to dry off and get dressed. I slipped my shirt over my head and once my head was free I saw Dean standing in the room shirtless.

"I see where my shirt got to. Looks better on you anyway. How ya feeling Peach?" he asked stepping up to me putting his hands on my hips. The bruises twinged now that they were being touched, but I didn't mind. "I'm okay," I told him causing him to look like he didn't believe me. "I promise I'm okay. You really helped last night," I said. He gave me a smirk and said, "I'll help you anytime you need." I threw my head back laughing, glad he hadn't lost his cocky flirtatiousness. "When you get done I'll see you downstairs with breakfast," I said before giving him a small kiss and walking out. Bobby and Sam greeted me in the kitchen, Sam handing me a cup of coffee. "Thanks Sam," I told him before grabbing two skillets, a bowl, stuff to fix pancakes, and bacon. The stuff was there from when I had lived here as Bobby didn't cook that often.

I began to cook while drinking my coffee and humming _Back in the Saddle_ by Aerosmith. I heard chuckling so I turned around to see Sam on his laptop trying to cover his laugh up. "You and Dean are perfect together," he said. I gave him a smile and replied, "I think so, but what makes you say that?" He gave me a look that said really. "You both hum rock songs. Whether it's to calm down or pass the time," he told him. I then remember them telling me about their first demon case and how while on the plane Dean had hummed Metallica to calm himself. The bacon was finished and I was plating the last of the pancakes when Dean joined us. Sam continued to research for a case as we all enjoyed our food. "So get this," Sam started and I knew he had found a case for us. Dean and I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Seven girls went missing from the same bar in the past week. Three have been found blood drained," he finished. Sounds like vampires. "Sounds like a few vamps shouldn't be more than two or three. I wouldn't think," I said.

We piled into the Impala heading to Wolf Point, Montana. For most people it would have been a 10 hour drive; with Dean we cut it to 8. It was still a long drive so I decided to take a nap until we got close. We were about 15 minutes away from the town when Sam reached back and woke me up. "Hey, Cris, wake up were almost there," he said shaking my shoulder lightly. I looked around trying to find a place for us to stay for the night. It didn't take long to find one and Dean pulled in going to get us rooms. I still smiled at how things had switched around; Dean and I in one room Sam in the adjoining. After we were settled we got dressed and headed to the bar; each with a syringe of dead man's blood.

The bar was dingy and gave me the creeps. "Why were these girls here?" I asked Sam since he was the one who had found the case. "Um the three found were prostitutes. The four still missing were college girls. Maybe they were looking for fun where no one knew them," Sam suggested. I went to the bar and ordered our drinks. While I was waiting I looked around the room. Nothing seemed suspicious yet, but you can never be too sure. Our beers arrived and I handed the boys theirs. We sat at a table making small talk and watching the room. It didn't seem there were too many young girls here tonight. Maybe they were afraid after so many had went missing. "Hey guys I gotta take a leak be right back," I said standing up the boys nodded their heads in understanding. I walked toward the bathroom feeling a little off. I had only drunk half my beer so I knew I wasn't drunk. I opened the door leading to the woman's restroom when my head swam and I fell to the ground.

When I awoke I was tied to a post. My arms stretched above me in a painful manner. I groaned as I stood to relieve some of the pressure. Once I was standing I felt something warm run down my face; must have hit my head when I passed out. I looked around and saw I was in what looked like an abandoned barn. A small door to the left opened allowing moonlight to poor in. My eyes focused on the man standing at the door; it was the bartender. "Hey jackass can't get a girl on your own ya gotta roofie one?" I asked. He let out a chuckle stepping further into the room. "I see you got your mouth from your daddy," he said confusing me. "Oh yes I knew your daddy. He killed my entire family while I was out hunting. I was going to turn him as revenge, but then I caught another scent on him; yours. You must have hugged him so tight before he left," he mocked. I let out a snarl and in a voice that reminded me of Dean said, "I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch." The vamp laughed and walked closer to me. "Your daddy thought so too. Right before I jammed his machete in his gut. Leaving him alive long enough to call his precious daughter," he replied.

I pulled on my restraints in anger and felt them give a little; the post was weak. I kept pulling until I broke free and tackled the vampire. I kept punching him in the face over and over with my tied hands. When I thought he was out of it enough, I reached to my pocket and pulled the syringe full of blood out and stuck it in his side. He threw me off him and stood up. I looked up at him from my spot on the ground as he fell over knocked out cold. "How's it feel asshole?" I asked not expecting an answer. I then heard the door open again and looked for something to defend myself with. I couldn't find anything and as luck would have it I didn't need to; it was Sam and Dean. Dean ran over to me and grabbed my face looking me over. The only wound a small cut on my brow. "Are you okay, Peach?" he asked. "Yeah I'm—I'm fine. I'll be even better once I kill that dickwad. Give me your machete," I told him. He cut my hands loose and handed it to me.

With machete in hand I walked over to the vamp and stabbed him in the gut forcing him to wake up. "So you stabbed him like this huh? Well he may not have killed you, but I definitely will," I snarled as I cut his head from his shoulders. My anger slowly started to dissipate now that the vampire was dead. "Uh, Cris, what was that about?" Sam asked. I looked over at him and wiped the blood from my face. "He's the one who killed my dad," I said walking away and out of the barn. I was leaning against the Impala when Dean joined me. He didn't say a word just stood there letting me think not realizing his presence alone was comforting. "He called me right before he died. Said the job was done that he loved me and he was sorry," I said as tears began to pour down my face. "Now I find out one of them got away. Why would he lie Dean?" I asked looking over at him. "He knew he couldn't keep you from this life, Peach. Hell how could he? You were raised in it as much as we were. But he didn't want you to kill yourself seeking revenge. He did it out of love," Dean answered pulling me into his loving embrace. He was right my dad wouldn't have wanted me seeking vengeance, but in the end justice was delivered.

* * *

Hope you all are enjoying this. If so please check out my other works. And as always please review. I love hearing from you guys and knowing you enjoy this.


	17. Family

After the vampire case we decided to return to the bunker for a few days. The cut to my brow hadn't been that bad and only needed cleaned. So once that was done we loaded up and headed to the only other place we could call home. The first part of the drive was mostly quiet; just the sounds of Foreigner playing softly through the speakers. I had tried to stop myself from thinking about my dad's death, but it wasn't possible. That vampire had brought up a memory long since buried. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

 _The sun had set about an hour ago, but I still sat on Bobby's porch looking at the sky. When I was younger my dad and I used to park the truck and lay in the bed star gazing. So when he was gone for long periods of time leaving me with Bobby I would do the same making me feel as if we weren't so far apart. I missed my dad being here at Bobby's, but it was nice to have a place to call home; someone else to call family. The night air began to chill and I knew it was time to head inside. I stood up from the porch steps, but before I could make another move I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was my dad calling; he must have finished early. "Hey dad how'd the case go?" I asked. My dad's heavy breathing reached my ear and I instantly knew something was wrong. "Dad what is it?" I questioned. "I'm so sorry babygirl," he replied. Sorry what did he have to be sorry for? "I don't understand what's going on?" I enquired as the panic began to sink in._

 _My heart rate picked up, blood pounding in my ears. "The vamp leader he uh…" a cough cut him short. "He stabbed me babygirl. I'm not gonna make it," my dad's strained voice making tears pool in my eyes. "Don't—Don't say that. You'll be fine. You're always fine," I begged. I couldn't lose my dad not without seeing him one last time. "Listen to me…I'm not…I love you I want you to know that. And I'm proud of the strong woman you've became," he told me. I squeezed my eyes tight, but nothing stopped the flow of tears. "Now babygirl don't go getting ideas of revenge. I killed the bastard okay. I love you," his voice sounding weaker by the minute. "I love you too dad," I chocked out. I didn't hear another word and I knew my dad was gone. I sank to my knees letting out a heart wrenching sob. "Kid what's going on?" Bobby asked. He must have heard me and came outside. "Dad's…he uh," I couldn't bring myself to say it. When I looked up at Bobby, I knew I didn't have to._

 _He ushered me inside and onto the couch. He went to the kitchen to make a cup of hot tea. When he handed it to me I took a small sip and knew he had added whiskey. "It'll help you sleep," Bobby told me. I nodded my head in understanding as he grabbed his keys and headed toward the door. "Where are you going?" I asked. He looked at me and replied, "To get your dad's body kid. He deserves more than being left in a old vampire nest." More tears poured from my eyes as I thought about my dad laying in some abandoned house or barn. I took another sip of my tea looking at my phone. There was only one person I wanted to talk to right now, but I didn't know if he would be available to talk. I hit speed-dial number two and brought the phone to my ear. "Hey, Cris, what's up why you calling this late?" Dean answered. Hearing his voice made it impossible not to break. "My dad's gone Dean. I'm all alone. What am I supposed to do?" I sobbed. I could hear movement on the other end. "Listen you are not alone alright. You have Bobby, Sam, and me. I'll always have your back Cris. I promise. Now I'm getting ready to go get Sam from school, but I promise you we will be there as soon as possible," Dean assured me. "Okay be careful Dean. I miss you guys and hope to see you soon," I told him. "You will, Cris, I promise. I'm not gonna let you deal with this alone," he replied before we ended the call. A little while later Dean called back and said, "Screw it I'm getting you first. You need me I'm gonna be there."_

Thinking back on it that was probably the moment my crush started to turn into something more. I hadn't realized it at the time that Dean's dad was missing and yet he had taken the time to come comfort me. He was always putting my needs before his own. I was so lucky to have him in my life. I would be lost without him. No matter how many times I woke him up because of a nightmare, or how many times I argued with him on a hunt he was always there for me; ready to comfort me or clean my wounds because I didn't listen. Dean was so perfect and he didn't even see it. I promised myself in that moment I would do my best to make him realize he wasn't broken and that he deserved happiness. "I love you, Dean." I told him. He glanced at me in the mirror with a happy smile. "I love you too," he replied. I saw the shit eating grin on Sam's face and knew he was happy Dean and I had each other. The rest of the drive to the bunker was spent with small talk about nothing of real import. We had just finished a case and didn't want to rush into another one. Not after all the painful memories the last one had caused.

Dean pulled into the garage and I was happy to be home. Once inside I walked toward the kitchen planning to make something for dinner. It wasn't often we got home cooked meals so whenever we were at Bobby's or the bunker I tried to make them. I looked through the fridge and freezer to see what we had. It wasn't much seeing as we hadn't been here in awhile and I hadn't had the chance to go to the store. In the freezer there were hamburger buns and bison meat. The pantry held taters and onions. We still had some bacon and sliced cheese in the fridge. Looked like burgers and fries for dinner. It wouldn't take long to thaw the buns, but the meat was another story. I sat it in some hot water and walked toward my room. "Hey where ya going?" Dean asked. I smiled at him and replied, "Stuff for dinner is thawing so I thought I'd go to my room and read a little." He gave me a thoughtful look making me wonder what was going through his mind. "How about you move your stuff to my room? Doesn't make sense to have separate rooms and it means I get to see you naked more often," he told me wiggling his brows. The idea definitely was appealing. I hadn't slept in a separate bed since we got together and I wasn't sure I would ever be able to again. I nodded my head with a huge smile.

The next twenty minutes were spent moving my stuff to Dean's room and then putting it all away. I didn't have a whole lot; mostly clothes and a few pictures. What took us so long is every time I would bend over to put something in a drawer Dean would grab my hips and grind his cock into my ass teasing me. It was very distracting and he knew it. When we finally finished the food was still frozen and I let out a sigh. I was hungry and wanted a home cooked meal, but at this rate I might just make a food run. I stood in the kitchen thinking. "I got an idea to pass the time," Dean said wrapping his arms around my waist and planting open mouth kisses along my neck. "Yeah and what would that be?" I asked. He pulled my back flush against his chest, his lips never leaving my neck as his hand trailed to the edge of my pants. I had put on yoga pants for the drive home so I was comfortable and now I was grateful I had as his hand slipped easily into them. Dean's fingers slid between my folds, his palm rubbing my clit. I bit back a moan not wanting Sam to hear us.

Dean's middle finger slid inside me agonizingly slow. My head leaned against his shoulder giving him better access to my neck. His kisses had turned to nips and sucks most likely leaving a mark. I didn't care I wanted the world to know I was taken by this amazing man. "You're so wet, Peach. Tell me that's all for me," he said as his finger moved in and out of me. "Yes, Dean. It's all for you. You make me so wet," I told him. He growled and nipped my ear as his palm pressed harder into my clit. I let out a whimper trying to keep my moans at bay. Dean knew how to bring me to heights unknown quicker than anyone ever had. I bucked against his hand feeling my release come closer. He knew I was about to cum and pulled away from me. I cried out at the loss of contact, but was silenced as his lips found mine in a heated kiss.

Dean's hands went under my ass and I knew what he wanted. I jumped wrapping my legs around him. He carried me to the counter and sat me down not once breaking our kiss. His hands grabbed the edge of my pants and he tugged them down and off. I had been barefoot since we started moving my stuff making the task easier. "So beautiful," Dean said admiring me. He squatted down and lifted my legs over his shoulders. Dean flicked out his tongue running it along my sex. I shuddered still sensitive from almost cumming before. He slid his finger back in me as his lips found my clit and sucked on it flicking his tongue back and forth. I bit my hand to silence the scream that wanted to come out. Dean continued to slide his finger in and out soon adding a second one. I didn't know how much more I could take. "Dean please," I begged. "That's it cum on my tongue, Peach. I want to taste you," he told me. His words were my undoing. I came hard my body tensing and quivering as warmth rushed through me. I was just starting to come down when Dean slide his long thick throbbing cock in me. I bit his shoulder to stop another scream making him buck his hips hard. Dean's thrusts were hard and fast as I gripped his shoulders tight. "I'm close need you to cum on my cock," he said reaching between us and rubbing my clit. In a matter of minutes I was clenching around him my orgasm running wild causing him to come undone. We stayed like that for a moment longer before Dean pulled away and handed me my pants. I got dressed and checked the food. It was finally thawed enough to cook.

Dinner was just about done when Sam finally emerged from his room. He had been in the shower when we first left our room, but why he hadn't come down sooner I don't know. "Smells great in here, Cris. What's for dinner?" he asked. I smiled at him as I plated the burgers and put the last of the fries on another plate. "Bison burgers and fries, Sammy. Now don't give me that look. Bison is good for you and so are the onions I made to go on them," I told him noticing his admonishing look. He rolled his eyes, but was smiling so I knew he wasn't too put off about eating something that was a little less healthy than he liked. We all made our burgers the way we liked and sat down to eat. I gave Dean a sly smile before taking a bite of my burger. We had managed to have sex in the kitchen and not get caught. "So I see you celebrated moving into Dean's room," Sam said pointing at the hickey Dean had left on my neck. "You could say that," I told him. "Glad you two kept it quiet my room isn't that far from yours," Sam said. I almost choked trying to hold back a laugh as Dean gave his brother a smug look. "What Dean?" Sam asked. "Nothing Sammy don't worry about it," was the reply he got. I looked at the boys smiling. I may not have my dad anymore, but a wise man once told me 'family don't end in blood'. He was right, this right here was family.


	18. New Plan

You know what's a major pain in the ass? Dealing with Famine. Yes you read that right, I said Famine; as in the one of the freaking four horseman. We had gone to town because a couple had eaten each other to death, thinking some kind of monster. Turned out we were wrong. Sam had ended up drinking demon blood again and Castiel was addicted to burgers. Dean and I weren't affected at all which at first we found a little odd, but then it turns out we just keep each other satisfied enough that we aren't 'hungry'. Sam managed to kill Famine and we locked him in the panic room to dry him out. Then our next case was the dead rising in Sioux Falls and they turned rabid. Worst part about it Bobby's wife was one of the dead. That poor man had to kill his wife again. Okay so maybe Famine wasn't as big as a pain in the ass as what happened to us next. Other hunters freaking murdered us, like what the hell man? On the plus side we saw Ash and Pamela again because we ended up in heaven. I was glad to see them, but I didn't like running from that junkless asshole Zachariah. We had talked to another angel named Joshua who said God wasn't going to help us with the apocalypse. Really you're just gonna let your kids destroy earth? That's some great parenting.

Oh and last, but certainly not least we had to deal with the Whore of Babylon; some chick who spreads false prophecy to condemn as many people to hell as possible. Dean managed to kill her although I'm still not entirely sure how. It might have been because he thought of saying yes to Micheal. He had left me this letter about how he loved me and didn't want me hurt. I was extremely pissed when we found him. I even gave him this big long speech about how saying yes to Micheal would be hurting me. Then the douchebag angels brought their brother back to life to try and trick Dean into saying yes. It hadn't worked out the way they wanted in the end. While there Dean realized just how much we didn't want him to do this and he didn't want to disappoint us or hurt us in anyway. Only bad thing was we lost Adam. I'm assuming he said yes to Micheal, but I'm not 100% sure about it at the moment. Now its pouring the rain out and we can barely see to drive.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a fancy looking hotel. We ran inside getting drenched in the process. I took a minute to catch my breath once we were in the lounge and looked around listening to the lounge music. "Whew. Nice digs, for once. Busy night," Dean said. I smirked thinking how much fun we could have in a place like this. "Any port in a storm, I guess." The desk clerk chuckled. He handed Dean a form and said, "If you could just fill this out, please." Dean took it and began filling it out. "Sir, I think... Shaving nick there," Chad said handing Dean a tissue. Odd I don't remember Dean shaving earlier to get a nick. "Your key," Chad said giving us the key. "Oh. Thanks. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop, would you?" Dean asked. Hot coffee sounded great right about now. "Buffet. All you can eat. Best pie in the tri-state area," Chad answers. Dean and I share a look before he says, "You don't say?"

Dean and I sit down enjoying our pie and coffee. Man this was amazing. "Heaven right?" Once of the other guests ask. Dean scoffed. "Even better. Trust me," Dean replied. I nodded my head and moaned as I took another bite of my cherry pie. "That pie can't be as good as me, Peach. So save it for the bedroom," Dean told me. I chuckled and shook my head. "You're way better, but this pie is awesome," I replied. He gave me his cocky smirk that made me instantly wet. "Sam, unpucker, man. Eat something," Dean said and I noticed Sam hadn't touched a thing. "We should hit the road, guys." Sam said. I raised a brow and gave him a look that said 'are you crazy'. "In this storm? I-it's—" Dean started. "It's biblical. Exactly. I-it's friggin' Noah's ark out there, and we're eating pie," Sam interrupted. Okay so maybe he had a point, but it was raining too hard to see. "How many hours of sleep did you get this week? What? Three? Four? Bobby's got his feelers out, okay? We have talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in 12 states," Dean said. Sam looked a little put out. "Yeah, well, I'm not giving up," Sam said. Why would he think we are giving up? All we wanted was to rest for a night. "Nobody's giving up. Especially us. We're gonna find a way to beat the devil, okay? Soon. I can feel it. And we will find Cas, we'll find Adam. But you are no good to us burnt out," Dean reasoned. I looked at Sam and smiled. "He's right we can't do a damn thing running on fumes," I said finally convincing him. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." Sam said agreeing. "Come on, we've actually got the night off for once. Let's try to enjoy it," Dean said.

We walked by a couple making out causing Dean to point and smile. "Oh, what are you, 12?" Sam asked. "Inches," I mumbled, but Dean still heard. He smirked at me before answering Sam, "I'm young at heart." He opened the door to our room and let out a whistle. "Wow. Look at this. We're like Rockefellers. Chocolates! You want yours?" Dean asked. "Knock yourself out," Sam replied. I smiled and grabbed the chocolate off our bed while Dean grabbed it off Sam's. My plans for fun would have to be a lot quieter since we had to share with Sam, but the place was packed leaving us no choice. "Whoa. 'Casa Erotica 13' on demand," Dean said causing Sam to scoff, "What?" he asked. "Isn't this place... in the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked. "So?" Dean asked at the same time I said, "What's your point?" Sam gave us a pointed look. "So what's a four-star hotel doing on a no-star highway?" he asked. That's actually a pretty good question. I didn't get to answer it however, because a woman moaned pleasurably on the other side of the wall. We can hear bed thumping, chuckling, then a loud thud which accompanies the brick wall of the room being smashed in from the other side, almost knocking the LCD flat screen television off the wall.

The boys opened the door to the room only to find it empty. Dean walked in and found a large engagement ring on the floor. My eyebrows went to my hairline in confusion. "Hello?" we all asked. Not hearing a reply we went to the hotel lobby. "The, uh, the room next to ours - t-the couple that are, uh, joined at the lips - have you seen them?" Dean asked Chad. "Mr. and Mrs. Logan - the honeymooners? They checked out. Is something the matter?" he asked in return. I frowned not understanding how that was possible. "They checked out?" Sam asked. "Mm-hmm. Mm, just now," Chad said. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a once over. "You sure about that?" I asked. He was clearly hiding something. "It sort of seemed like they were, uh..." Sam chuckles "...in the middle of something" he finished. I looked at Dean who held up the engagement ring. "Yeah, it's kind of weird for honeymooners to, uh, check out without this," he said. Something was definitely going on in this place. "Oh, dear. I'll just put that right in the lost and found. Don't you worry. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Chad asked us. "Uh, no. No, we're good," Dean replied. "Creepy," Sam said. "For sure," I agreed. "Broke the needle. All right, well, we'll scope out the joint, and you keep an eye on Norman Bates over here. I mean, one night off. Is that too much to ask?" Dean told Sam.

Dean and I had gone back to our room to grab the E.M.F detectors. "Well this shot my plans in the head," I told him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in for a kiss. "Mine to, but we can try for a quickie in the shower," Dean suggested wiggling his brows. I giggled and nodded my head in agreement. Getting off the elevator we walked by a room and I could have sworn I saw an elephant. The hell is going on here? Dean and I took a step back and looked in the room only to see a man wrapping a towel around his torso. "This ain't no peep show, man!" he exclaimed when he spotted us. The man then slammed his door shut. I looked at Dean with my brows drawn down and lips pursed. "Please tell me you saw the same thing I did," I pleaded. "If it was an elephant then I definitely did," he replied. Okay can things get any weirder?

We met back up with Sam in the lobby telling him what we had seen. "An elephant?" he asked. I let out a sigh. "Yeah," Dean answered. "Like, an elephant?" Sam questioned. "No, Sam it was a zebra…yes an elephant," I sassed. "Like, full-on Babar," Dean explained. "So what the hell is...Where is everybody?" Sam asked. I looked around and noticed everyone was missing. Sam tried the lobby doors only to find they were locked. "Let me guess - it's locked. So what - the roaches check in, they don't check out?" Dean asked. I let out another sigh. Dean put his arm over my shoulder and rubbed it in a comforting way. "Think about how we got here. That detour on I-90? The friggin' hurricane?" Sam questioned. Was he suggesting what I think he is? "You saying we were led here?" Dean asked. "Like rats in a maze," Sam replied. I let out a groan of frustration. In the kitchen a pot was bubbling. "Please be tomato soup. Please be tomato soup," Dean whispered. He lifted the ladle to reveal eyeballs. "Motel hell," he said as I made a face showing my disgust. Sam walked toward the locked freezer. "Help us! Get us out!" a man yelled. Sam pulled his lock picking kit out and set to work on the door. "Hurry up," Dean said. "Please hurry, Sammy." I said. "I'm going as fast as I... as I can," Sam said. I groaned seeing the look on his face. "There's someone behind us, isn't there?" Dean asked. Dean, Sam, and I got dragged to the ballroom by two men. "Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention," Dean said. Chad walks in and says, "Dinner is served." Everyone else let out applause. "Ladies and Gentleman, our guests of honor have arrived," a man said.

The man who called us guests of honor clicked a fork against a champagne flute. "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one roof—" he started "Gods?" Sam said to us. "—Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here.—" This wasn't good at all. "We are so screwed," Sam said. "—Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have three very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, and Lucifer's vessels and his bride. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room," the man said. Bride? Just who's bride was I supposed to be? This was the second time I'd been called that and I didn't like it. I belonged to Dean Winchester and no one else.

Another man said something in a foreign language I didn't understand. "Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring the back again?" another asked. "I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about! 'Cause it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf!" Odin said. Well at least I knew who one God was. More foreign language was spoken. "Oh yeah? And why is that? Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? The whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle? Ha! Give me a break!" Odin mocked. Zao Shen said something else I couldn't understand. "What are you gonna do about it?" Odin taunted. Zao Shen's tone was threatening when next he spoke. "You watch your mouth when you talk to me, boy!" Odin yelled. Did he think he was Mikeal and Zao Shen was Klaus or something? Zao Shen said something else causing Odin to say, "No one's ever proved that." The two continued to argue back and forth. We tried to sneak out while they were arguing, but just as we reached the door a chandelier fell in front of us. "Stay. We have to fight. The archangels - the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us," Kali said. "With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them," Mercury said. Now that I looked I noticed they were wearing name tags. He began to choke up blood before Baldur stopped Kali. "Who asked you?" she asked. The doors slammed open revealing Gabriel. "Can't we all just get along!" he exclaimed. Dean tried to say his name, but was cut off choking on the word. "Sam! Dean! Cris... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads and beautiful lady, huh?" Gabriel questioned. "Loki," Baldur said confusing me. "Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail," Gabriel said. "Why are you here?" he asked. "To talk about the elephant in the room," Ganesh began to stand, "Not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first," Gabriel turned toward us, "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later," he said snapping his fingers.

Dean, Sam and I were back in our room. "Okay. Did that - Holy crap!" Dean exclaims. "I second that," I said absolutely flabbergasted. "Yeah, tell me about it. By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving," Sam said. That would probably be a good idea. "Okay next time," Dean said. "Alright, so what's our next move?" Sam asked. "Good question. Avoid being killed for one," I said. "I-I-I... I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" Dean said questioningly. "And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel asked. When did he show up? "Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel." Dean told him. "Maybe later, big boy." He replied. "That's my job," I snarled. Gabriel winked and said, "You can join pretty lady." What was with him always flirting with me? "I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump," Dean snapped. While he was good at pulling these stunts I didn't think this one was his. "You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass," he told us. That's a nice change. "You wanna pull us outta the fire?" Dean enquired. "Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned," Gabriel replied then looked at me and winked.

"I don't want boned by you," I told him. Dean pulled me closer to him and let me tell you if looks could kill there would be one less archangel. "Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to 'play our roles'. You were uber boning us!" Dean snarled. "Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada with his bride by his side, but not tonight. Not here," Gabriel explained. "Not happening," I told him. "And why do you care?" Dean asked. "I don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental," Gabriel said. It was kind of sweet him wanting to save the girl. "Do they have a chance? Against Satan?" Sam asked. I looked at him in surprise. "Really, Sam?" Dean asked. I understood where Sam was coming from, but still. "You got a better idea, Dean?" Sam asked. Clearly we didn't or Luci would be dead already. "It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?" Gabriel said. "Okay. Great, why don't you just zap us outta here then?" Dean asked. I looked at Gabriel waiting for the funny feeling that let me know I had been teleported, but it didn't come. "Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You three are on a leash," he told us. I remember the boys bleeding, but I hadn't so does that mean I can leave? "She doesn't have mine," I informed them. "Get her out of here if she can leave," Dean said. I looked up at him. He didn't seriously think I would leave them here did he? "No, Dean. I'm not gonna let you guys deal with this on your own," I told him. "Listen Peach, if Lucifer shows up he won't hurt Sam he needs him and if he kills me the angels will bring me back. You on the other hand are supposed to be a bride I don't know if it's Lucifer's or Micheal's, but I don't want to take the chance of him taking you away so please get out of here," Dean begged. Before I could argue with him anymore I was outside in the Impala. Did they really think I wouldn't come back inside?

I exited the Impala and walked back to the hotel. The doors still wouldn't budge. When I got a hold of Gabriel I was going to beat him black and blue for this. I stood there trying to think of a way in for at least 20 minutes. Then the door opened and people started pouring out. "Come on everybody! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go. Alright, alright, go, go, go! Get outta here!" Dean commanded. I went to step back inside when I heard a voice from the Impala, "Psst! Dean! Cris! Don't look at me! Act natural. Get in." It was Gabriel sitting in the back with the window down. "Man, there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead," Dean said. "He's about to be," I snarled. Dean held his arm up holding me back. I crossed my arms and huffed in haughty derision. "You think I'd give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me!" Gabriel told Dean. So his old flame had stabbed him. "Then what do they have in there?" Dean asked. "A fake! Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice. So, uh, go snag our blood, would ya?" Gabriel questioned. "What?" we both asked. "I heard you in there. Kali likes you. You can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose," he explained.

I didn't like it, but if it meant we could all leave I was on board. "No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer," Dean told him. I actually like that plan better; means no prize fight and no angel trying to marry me. "You can't be serious?" Gabriel asked. "Deadly," Dean said and I hummed my agreement. "Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? That's all they are to you, aren't they?" Gabriel enquired. Yes, they were monsters, but if they could help us stop Lucifer then the enemy of my enemy is my friend. "Alright, you know, Sam was right. It's nuts but it's the best idea I've heard, so unless you have a better one?" Dean asked. I looked to Gabriel waiting on an answer. "Well, good luck with that. Me? I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that's their business," he said. That was certainly disappointing. "I see right through you, you know that? The smart-ass shell, the whole 'I could give a crap' thing? Believe me, it takes one to know one" Dean said. I've seen Dean act the same way because he was upset about something Sam had done. "That so?" Gabriel asked. "Yes. And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood, but they are your family," Dean answered. Gabriel looked at Dean like he had grown a second head. "They just stabbed me in the friggen heart!" he yelled. You probably deserved it if we're being honest here. "Maybe, but you still give a crap about 'em, don't you?" Dean asked. "Dean," he said. "Now they're gonna die in there, without you," Dean tried to make him see reason. "I can't kill my brother," he replied. "Can't or won't…that's what I thought," Dean said when he didn't get an answer.

I went to follow Dean when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. "He'll take you and you'll never see Dean again," Gabriel told me. I turned around and looked up at him. "Why?" I asked. He pushed some hair out of my face. "Why am I stopping you or why would he take you? Just why is a little vague princess," he said. I snorted at being called princess. Although I guess it does go along with what Dean calls me. I laughed internally at that. "Both," I replied. "You're meant to be his wife and as for me stopping you I like talking to pretty ladies with sass," he said giving me his signature smirk. I shook my head and laughed. "Look Gabriel I don't think you're that bad, but zapping me out of there and stopping me from going in that's the wrong call. Dean is my life and Sam is my brother I can't sit out here not knowing what is going on. So either let me in there or zap them out," I demanded. Next thing I knew Gabriel was gone and the boys along with Kali were next to me. "I'm not getting in that thing," she said. How dare she disrespect baby. "Just get in the car, princess," Dean told her. Sam opened the door and she climbed in. Not feeling safe in the backseat I climbed up front into Sam's lap since Dean was driving. Before you get any weird ideas it wasn't like that. Sam was like a brother to me and had held me plenty of times while I was getting patched up; so get those ideas out of your head.

Dean had put a DVD into the laptop. TITLE CARD – Red with scrolling credits reads: ALL PERFORMERS IN THIS FILM ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18, HAVE CONSENTED TO BEING PHOTOGRAPHED, AND HAVE PROVIDED PROOF OF AGE. 18 U.S.C. SECTION 2257 while cheesy 'porno music' plays in background. The girl in the video was writing in a diary while a voiceover said, "Dear Diary, being a high powered business president is super-fun. But sooo exhausting. Sometimes, I just need to relax. I need Casa Erotica." Seriously why were we watching porn? Don't get me wrong I didn't mind watching with Dean, but this was a little weird. A knock sounded on the video. "Room service," a voice said. "Come in," the woman in the video replied. "Gabriel wanted you to guard this with your life?" Sam asked. Watching it now makes a little more sense I suppose. "Maybe he's a fan. It is a good one," Dean said. I nodded my head and said, "He ain't lying." On the video the door to the hotel room opens and Gabriel appears, wearing a mustache and a service waiter's outfit. "I've got the kielbasa you ordered," he said. "Ooh. Polish?" the girl asked. "Hungarian," Gabriel replied before he started kissing the woman passionately. All three of us were highly disturbed. Gabriel was passionately kissing the woman, while feeling her up and down, erotically; both are moaning. "What the hell's going on?" Sam asked. "Sam, Dean, Cris. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead. Oh please! Stop sobbing, it's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry! But you can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details, right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know - the key to the cage? It's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well, four rings. From the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you guys. But, uh, hey! I've been wrong before. And Dean, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not any more. So this is me, standing up," Gabriel said standing. "And this is, me, lying down," he said grabbing the woman, throwing her and himself to the bed, and began making love to her. Sam closed the laptop after that. We all looked confused before looking disturbed again. "Horsemen, huh? Well we got War's. We nicked Famine's. That's two down. Collect all four? All we need is Pestilence and Death" Dean said. "Oh, is that all?" Sam asked. "It's a plan," Dean said. It was more than we've had in a while. Sam nodded and grabbed his laptop. We all climbed into the Impala and Dean drove away.


	19. Real or Hallucination?

Sam and Dean were chasing down a lead on Pestilence while I stayed at Bobby's sick. I was aching all over, coughing up a lung, switching between freezing and burning up, as well as doing my best not to puke. Dean hadn't wanted to leave me and truthfully I didn't want him to. However taking care of Pestilence and getting his ring was way more important than him staying there to take care of me. I was bundled up under a mountain of blankets freezing once again. A cough rattled my body making me ache even more. I groaned and laid back on the bed wishing this illness would go away. I heard a flutter of wings and looked up. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, but the angel in front of me was still there. My fever must be causing hallucinations because Gabriel was standing in front of me and I knew he was dead. "How are you here?" my voice came out barely a whisper thanks to my sore throat. "I'm the trickster, princess. I can do all sorts of things," he replied with a wink. A part of me wanted to believe he was really here and could help us stop the apocalypse. I just didn't want to get my hopes up in case it was a fever induced hallucination. "Are you going to help us stop Lucifer?" I asked him hopeful. Gabriel gave me a cheeky little grin. "I'll help in anyway I can, but right now I think you need my help princess," he said walking over to me. He put his fingers to my forehead sending me into a deep sleep.

I woke up sweating from the multitude of blankets on top of me. I threw them off realizing my strength was back and that I wasn't hurting anymore. Had Gabe been a hallucination or had he really been here and healed me? There was no way I could know for sure unless he showed up again, but at least I was feeling better now. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom ready to wash the remnants of my illness away. I sat my clothes down on the sink, put my towel on the rack and turned the water on waiting on it to heat up. Once the water was the temperature I enjoyed (almost hot enough to burn) I stripped and climbed in. The hot water washed away the rest of the tension in my muscles making me feel as if I had never even been sick. I grabbed my razor and began to shave. My poor legs were in desperate need seeing as I hadn't done it in four days due to being sick. Once my legs, sex, and armpits were hairless I grabbed my washcloth and covered it in burnt brown sugar and vanilla body wash. I dropped the cloth once I was done and stepped under the spray of the shower once again to rinse off and wet my hair in preparation of washing it. I grabbed my vanilla shampoo, put some in my hand, and worked it into my hair. I rinsed the shampoo out and added conditioner before rinsing it out as well. Now that I was clean I turned the water off and climbed out drying off, putting on lotion and slipping into jeans, a black tank top, and a red and black flannel. I finally felt like myself again now that I was clean. Only two things left to do pluck my eyebrows and put on deodorant. With those two things done I headed downstairs to find something to eat.

"Yea, I followed up. Nasty omens, but none of it's Death with a capital "d." Well, just give me a ring if it turns into anything. And, Rufus...You watch your ass out there," I heard Bobby say. "Chin up. Cavalry's arrived," Crowley said. I heard Bobby cock his gun as I walked toward the room. "Charming. That won't work on me. Name's Crowley. Maybe you've..." "You're Crowley?" Bobby interrupted. I had joined them at this point and crossed my arms giving Crowley my best pissed off look. "Yeah, he's Crowley all right," I answered. Crowley looked at me and smirked. "In the flesh-of a moderately successful Literary Agent out of New York," he said. Bobby fired a shot causing me to laugh. "Ah! I liked this suit," he complained. Like we cared how he felt about a stupid suit. "What are you doing here?" Bobby asked. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" I questioned. "Looking out for Crowley," he answered. I raised a brow in curiosity. "Meaning…?" Bobby asked. "The boys are on to ring number 3, but we still need number 4. I'm here to help," Crowley explained. I gave him an incredulous look. He actually wanted to help us; I didn't believe it. "You know where, Death is?" Bobby asked. "No. Haven't the foggiest," Crowley replied. I snorted and said, "Some help you are." Bobby glanced at me with a smile before cocking his shotgun and pointing it at Crowley. "Well, then get the hell off my property before I blast you so full of rock salt, you crap margaritas," Bobby told him. "That's a mite unfriendly, seeing as I could be getting you Death's location in about the time it'd take you to reload," Crowley reasoned. "How?" I asked. "You're just gonna chat some demons up and hope they don't recognize you?" Bobby asked. Crowley looked at him like he was crazy. "God, no. That could get me killed. But there is this little spell that I know," he said.

I wondered what the ingredients for this spell were. "That so?" Bobby questioned. "Results are 100% guaranteed," Crowley replied. If that was the case why was he here with us? "Okay. Then why are you snake-oiling me?" Bobby asked. "Well, it's a little bit...embarrassing. There's this...technicality," "Uh-huh," "I need a little something to get the magic going," Crowley explained. I didn't like where this conversation was going. "And what's that?" Bobby enquired. "You make a wish. I can give you anything you want, mate - Up to and including Death's coordinates. All I need is..." "My soul," Bobby interrupted. I snarled at Crowley. There was no way I was going to allow Bobby to make a deal. "I've done more with less. Let's just say when they're getting their Grammys, they shouldn't all be thanking God. It's worth it, Bobby. Think," Crowley tried to convince him. "Not happening pal. His soul is staying right were it is," I sassed. _If Bobby agrees let it happen. You need that ring_ a voice in my head said. I jumped like I was shot a little freaked out. _Calm down princess it's me. Just let Bobby make the deal._

The voice sounded very much like Gabriel and I was still a little freaked. I had no clue how it was possible unless I was losing my mind. "Okay. Here's my counter," Bobby said and fired his gun. "Ow! Bloody hell! Feisty," Crowley complained. Not that I could blame him he was full of rock salt; that had to sting. "Get out," Bobby told him. "I'll give it right back," Crowley said. I gave him a look of suspicion, but didn't say anything. "You think I'm a natural-born idjit?" Bobby enquired. "Quite the contrary. Look, you're right to be suspicious. But I'm your ally. Enemy of my enemy and all that. I need the devil back in his stock. In fact, my delicate ass depends on it. I promise you -temporary loan. I'll give it...Right...Back," Crowley said. I looked to Bobby as he looked at me. I nodded my head telling him to go along with it. I left the room as the deal was made not wanting to see them seal it. I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Crowley. "What do you want?" I asked. "Well sweetheart I doubt I'm gonna get what I want so no point in telling you. But I did want to say I'm rooting for you," he said before disappearing. I knew he was rooting for us to stop the devil so I don't know why he said that. However I was now curious as to what he wanted.


	20. O' Death

I sat on Bobby's porch thinking of how I had seen and heard Gabriel earlier. Had he faked his death knowing he wouldn't be able to stop Luci at that point? And if so why make the DVD saying he was dead and how to throw Lucifer back in the cage. The only thing I could think of was he didn't want to kill his brother, but did want to stop him. This way he would be able to show up when we went after Lucifer and him showing up to help would be a surprise. But then if he wanted the element of surprise in our fight against his brother why did he show himself to me and talk to me mentally? The more I sat there thinking about it the more confused I got. And let's not forget about what Crowley had said. He wanted something more than the devil dead. I just wasn't sure what it was. The rumble of the Impala broke my train of thought and I looked up. As soon as Dean stepped out of Baby I was running down the steps and into his arms. I had missed him while he was gone. I had also been worried about him, considering he had gone up against Pestilence and I hadn't been there to help. I was so glad Cas had got there in time to save them; even if he was practically human now.

Dean's arms tightened around me as I buried my head in his chest and he laid his head on top of mine. "I'm so glad you're okay, Peach. I was worried about you being sick and Bobby not able to take care of you," he said. I pulled back and looked up at him. "To tell ya the truth I think at one point the fever might have fried my brain. I thought I saw Gabriel, but I know that isn't possible," I told him. He looked over at Sam with a raised brow then back at me. "Well glad you're okay now," he replied. I smiled at him and nodded in agreement. "Let's go in so we can tell you guys what happened," Sam said. I turned around to walk inside wrapping my arm around Dean's back as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder laying a kiss on top my head. Once inside we headed to the library. "Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it? What?" Bobby asked seeing the upset looks on the boys' faces. "What happened?" I asked worried. "Last thing Pestilence said. 'it's too late'." Sam answered. That's pretty ominous coming from a horseman. "The hell does that mean?" I asked. "Did he get specific?" Bobby questioned. Sam let out a sigh and replied, "No he didn't. Haven't a clue what it means." I groaned and shook my head. We didn't have time to deal with this we needed to find Death and get his ring. "We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news," Dean said. I looked at Bobby knowing he had news, but it wasn't going to go over well.

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die," Bobby explained. Because that's going to come off as good news Bobby. "Huh," Dean said. "I don't understand your definition of good news," Cas said confused. I just patted his shoulder letting him know his confusion was understandable. "Well...Death, the horseman - he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back—" Bobby started. "You make it sound so easy," Dean interrupted. He was right it wouldn't be easy, but we had to do it. _Getting the ring from Death won't be as hard as you think. Trust me, princess._ Gabe's voice sounded in my head once again. I jumped a little in surprise still not used to that. "What?" Dean asked noticing my movement. "Uh cold chill. Something tells me getting the last ring won't be that hard," I told them. I wanted to tell them Gabriel had told me, but I wasn't sure how they would take it or how he had even told me. "Well...Bobby, h-how'd you put all this together, anyways?" Sam asked. "I had, you know...Help," Bobby replied causing the boys to look at me. I shook my head telling them it wasn't me. "Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all. Hello, boys, sweetheart. Pleasure, et cetera. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it," Crowley said. Dean giving me a nickname I got he was my boyfriend. It didn't even bother me when Gabe did it, but Crowley giving me a pet name aggravated me. "Bobby? Tell us what?" Sam asked. Bobby looked at him seeming a little ashamed. "World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...Soul," he said. Dean got pissed at the thought. "You sold your soul," he turned to me, "And you let him?" I wanted to explain why I had let him, but I didn't get the chance.

"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back," Crowley said. He hadn't yet so I was beginning to wonder if he ever would. "Well, then give it back!" Dean yelled. "I will," Crowley said. "Now!" Dean demanded giving his I'm in charge look. "Did you kiss him?" Sam asked. I looked over at him in surprise. "SAM!" Dean chastised. "Just wondering," Sam said shrugging. "No!" Bobby defended a little too quickly. Crowley held out his phone which had a picture of him and Bobby kissing on it. I could have gone without seeing that; it's why I went outside. "Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby asked. "Why do you have to use tongue?" Crowley sassed. I officially wanted to puke. I even made a gagging sound. "All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now," Dean growled out. "I'm sorry. I can't," Crowley said. I gave him a look that said 'yeah right'. "Can't or won't?" Dean asked. "I won't, all right? It's insurance," Crowley answered. "Insurance?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" Dean questioned. "You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box," Crowley explained. "You son of a bitch," Bobby said. I gave him my best 'I'm gonna kill you' look causing him to flinch back. "I'll return it. After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?" Crowley asked.

Sam, Dean, and I walked outside to Bobby's yard. "Let me guess. We're about to have a talk," Dean said. I knew this was about Sam's crazy plan to say yes to Lucifer and then throw them both into the cage. While I was completely against losing Sam I didn't know what else we were going to do. "Look, Dean, um...For the record...I agree with you. About me. You think I'm too weak to take on Lucifer. Well, so do I. Believe me, I know exactly how screwed up I am. You, Bobby, Cas, Cris...I'm the least of any of you," Sam said. I gave him a bitch-face not at all happy. "Oh, Sam…" Dean started. "No, it's true. It is. But...I'm also all we got. If there was another way...But I don't think there is. There's just me. So I don't know what else to do. Except just try t-to do what's got to be done," Sam said. I looked at him and wanted to tell him he wasn't the only way we might have Gabriel. Just as I figured out the words to say Crowley interrupted. "And...Scene. There's something you need to see," he said handing Sam a newspaper. I glared at him, pissed about being interrupted. _It's okay, princess. They don't need to know yet. Plus I'm not at full strength yet. So keep it quiet for now._ This time I didn't jump, but I didn't understand what he meant about full strength. Guess I would find out later.

"Niveus pharmaceuticals is rushing delivery of its new swine-flu vaccine to 'stem the tide of the unprecedented outbreak.' Uh, shipments leave Wednesday," Sam read. "Niveus pharmaceuticals. Get it? You two are lucky you have your looks . I'm sure if you had been with us you'd get it sweetheart. Your demon lover, Brady? V.P. of distribution, Niveus. Ah, yes, that the sound of the abacus clacking? We all caught up?" Crowley said. "So pestilence," Dean started. "…was spreading swine flu," Sam finished. So Pestilence was the reason I was sick. I really hate this freaking horseman. I'm grateful the boys hadn't got sick and grateful I was healed. _You're welcome._ "Yeah, but not just for giggles. That was step one. Step two is the vaccine. And you think—" Dean started. "I know. I'll stake my reputation - That vaccine is chock-full of grade-a, farm-fresh croatoan virus," Crowley interrupted. "Simultaneous, countrywide distribution. It's quite a plan," Sam said. "Yeah it certainly is," I agreed. "They don't get to be horsemen for nothing. So, you boys and girl better stock up on...Well, everything. This time next Thursday, we'll all be living in zombieland," Crowley said.

Sam, Dean, Cas and I gathered everything we could. I was going with Dean so he wouldn't be alone; plus I didn't trust Crowley. While Sam and Cas went to stop the distribution of the croatoan virus. "What's your problem?" Bobby asked seeing Cas's forlorn look. "This is what they mean by 'the 11th hour,' right?" Cas asked in return. "Pretty much," Bobby replied. Cas looked down and sighed. "Well, it's the 11th hour, and I am useless. All I have is this," Cas waved a shotgun around "What am I even supposed to do with it?" he asked. I raised a brow thinking the answer was pretty obvious. "Point it and shoot," Bobby told him. "What I used to be—" Cas started to complain. "Are you really gonna bitch -to me? Quit pining for the varsity years...And load the damn truck," Bobby grumbled. I shook my head at the two of them and looked to Sam and Dean. "All right, well...Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse," Dean said. I hugged Sam goodbye and took my place next to Dean. "Yeah. Good luck killing Death," Sam replied. "Yeah, hopefully Peach is right and this won't be too hard," Dean said. It wasn't me they needed to hope was right, but I didn't tell them that. "Remember when we used to just...hunt wendigos? How simple things were?" Sam questioned. I find it funny that I was thinking the same thing not that long ago. "Not really," Dean replied.

We had, had it pretty rough for awhile and sometimes it was hard to remember the simpler times and hunts. "Well, um..." Sam pulled out Ruby's knife, "...You might need this," he said. Dean went to grab it when Crowley showed up. "Keep it," Crowley handed Dean a small scythe, "Dean's covered. Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself," Crowley explained. "Well that's a nifty thing to have," I said looking at it. "How did you get that?" Cas asked. I had decided questioning how Crowley did things, got things or what he wanted was no longer beneficial to my mental health so I had stopped. Maybe one day I would stumble upon the answer, but racking my brain for it, for hours on end was hurting my head. "Hello -king of the crossroads. So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?" Crowley asked. I looked at Bobby waiting on him to figure out what Crowley had meant. "No, I'm gonna riverdance," Bobby snarked. I raised a brow and motioned for him to stand. He looked at me like I was nuts. "I suppose if you want to impress the ladies. Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact - you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?" Crowley explained. Bobby tentatively put one foot on the ground surprising everyone, but Crowley and me. I smiled as I watched him stand up fully. "Son of a bitch," Bobby said. This time it sounded more like an endearment than an insult. "Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy," Crowley said. As much as I didn't want to I let out a small chuckle at his pun I did. "Thanks," Bobby said. "This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" Crowley asked.

The Impala rumbled down the Chicago road. I was up front leaning on Dean looking for any sign I could find that let me know Death was here. "Hey, let's stop for pizza," Crowley said from the back seat. "Are you kidding?" Dean asked. I looked back at Crowley. "While I could eat we are here on a mission," I said. "Just heard it was good. That's all. Up ahead. Big, ugly building. Ground zero. Horseman's stable, if you will. He's in there," Crowley explained. Death was hiding out in a pizza joint? "How do you know?" Dean asked. "Have you met me? 'cause I know. Also, the block is squirming with reapers. I'll be right back," Crowley said before he disappeared. Only a few seconds passed before he was reappeared. "Boy, is my face red. Death's not in there," he said. I looked at him waiting for him to tell us where Death actually was. "You want to cut the cute and get to the part where you tell us where he is?" Dean asked. "Seriously we need an answer," I told him. "Sorry. I don't know," he replied. I threw my hands up in the air and mumbled, "You've got to be kidding me." Dean looked at Crowley and I could tell he was pissed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You don't know?" Dean asked. "Signs pointed. I-I'm just as shocked as you," Crowley said. I let out a groan and leaned my head against the dash. "Bobby sold his soul for this!" Dean yelled. "Relax. All deals are soul back or store credit. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city," Crowley said causing me to whip my head around. He couldn't be serious could he? We couldn't let that many people die. "Millions, Crowley. Millions of people are about to die any minute," Dean said giving voice to my thoughts. "True. So I strongly suggest we get out of here," Crowley told him.

I looked at Dean trying to think of a plan to save the town. "We can't just leave these people to die," I said. Dean let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "So, what? Call in a bomb threat? 1,000 bomb threats? I mean, how the hell are we supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes?" Dean questioned. "I don't know, but we have to do something," I said. I looked back and noticed Crowley had left once again. "Come on!" Dean exclaimed. I noticed Crowley in front of a pizzeria and pointed him out to Dean. Once he was looking at him Crowley began to speak, but we couldn't hear a word he was speaking. "What? I can't hear you!" Dean said while pointing at his ear to get his point across. Crowley reappeared in the car. This was just about as annoying the Weasley twins apparating around the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters. "I said I found him. Death -he's in there," Crowley told us. "You coming or..." Crowley disappeared again, "...Not" Dean said. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. "Looks like it's just us," I told him. We climbed out of the Impala and made our way towards the restaurant.

Dean and I started to approach with the scythe raised. It began to heat up causing Dean to drop it. Next thing we knew we were at Death's table. "Thanks for returning that. Join me, Dean, Cris. The pizza's delicious. Sit down. Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you," he said. I looked at Dean worried before looking back at Death. What could he possibly want to talk to us about? "I got to say -I have mixed feelings about that. S-so is this the part where...where you kill us?" Dean asked. "You have an inflated sense of you two's importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you two, well...Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean, Cris. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you," he said before gesturing to the pizza "Eat." Dean and I took a bite of the pizza. "Good, isn't it?" Death questioned. "Well, I got to ask. How old are you?" Dean questioned. I took another bite of my pizza and waited for an answer. "As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless - at the end, I'll reap him, too." Death explained. I about choked on my pizza hearing that. "God? You'll reap God?" Dean questioned. "Oh, yes. God will die, too, Dean." He answered. I looked at Dean eyebrows raised. "Well, this is way above my pay grade," Dean said. "No kidding," I quickly agreed. "Just a bit," Death said.

"So, then why are we still breathing, sitting here with you? Uh...w-what do you want?" Dean asked. I was just as curious as Dean was to why Death hadn't killed us. "The leash around my neck -off. Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum," Death told us. So basically Luci was controlling him and he wanted free. "So he's made you his bitch and you want loose?" I asked. Death looked at me. "Indeed that is one way of putting it," he said. I almost laughed at the hilarity of it. "You think...I can unbind you?" Dean asked. "There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. Not even the angel tethered to her can. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this," Death said holding out his ring. I looked at him in utter confusion. Angel tethered to me? Was he talking about Gabriel? Was that how I saw him and could hear him. "Yeah, but what angel?" Dean asked. "I'm inclined to give it to you and the archangel Gabriel. His soul has always been tethered to hers since the moment she was born without their knowing of course," Death explained. _Explains why I'm not dead and can talk to you huh, princess._ "To give it to me?" Dean asked at the same time I asked, "Why?" Death let out a sigh most likely tired of our questions. "That's what I said. And because God knew one day his son would get himself in trouble and that you would need his help," Death said.

 _Dear old dad does care. And yes big bro did stab me, but for some reason moments later I woke up._ That explains what he meant by full strength earlier; dying probably took a lot out of him. "But what about..." Dean started. "Chicago? I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza. There are conditions," Death interrupted. "Okay. Like?" Dean asked. "You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell," Death told us. That's been the plan since the beginning. "Of course," Dean replied. "Whatever it takes," Death said. "That's the plan," Dean said. "No. No plan. Not yet. Your brother. He's the one that can stop Lucifer. The only one," Death explained. I frowned hoping that wasn't the case and we could figure something else out. "What, you think—" "I know. So, I need a promise. You're going to let your brother jump right into that fiery pit. Well, do I have your word?" Death interrupted. "Okay, yeah. Yes," Dean said. "That had better be 'yes,' Dean. You know you can't cheat death. Now, would you like the instruction manual?" Death asked. I refused to make the promise because the boys had cheated death before and if I could find another way I would stop us from losing Sam.

We made it back to Bobby's without incident after Death gave us the words to open the cage. I was inside talking to Sam while Dean and Bobby were out in the yard. "Sam I know you think saying yes is the only plan, but I promise you I will find a way to save you. Even if it's at the last moment," I told him. Sam looked at me and smiled. "What about the promise to Death?" he asked. I smirked at him and said, "I didn't promise a damn thing at least not to him." Sam wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "I hope you do find a way, but if not I need you to make me another promise," Sam said. I pulled out of the hug and looked into his hazel eyes. "What?" I asked. "Take care of, Dean. Make sure he doesn't shut you out. Live the apple pie life. Be happy," he answered. I looked at him with tear filled eyes. I didn't want to think of a life without my big brother in it. I choked back a sob and said, "I promise." 


	21. Icing the Devil

Sam was sitting on the hood of the Impala as Dean and I joined him. "Hey," Sam said. Dean grabbed a beer for me and him and leaned against the Impala while I leaned against him. "Dean? What's going on?" Sam asked. "I'm in," Dean told him. Dean didn't know I had told Sam about the promise to Death so Sam decided to play stupid. Why I don't know, but he did. "In with...?" Sam asked. "The whole 'up with Satan' thing. I'm on board," Dean said. It took everything in me not to laugh, but I managed it. "You're gonna let me say yes?" Sam asked. I looked at Sam with a raised brow and mouthed, "You already know that. What are you doing?" He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a look that said, "Do you want Dean to know you plan to break the promise?" I nonchalantly shook my head. Sam's next look said, "Then shut up and let me do this." It was right after that, that Dean looked at Sam. Thank God he hadn't when Sam and I were having our silent conversation. "No. That's the thing. It's not on me to let you do anything. You're a grown – well, overgrown – man. If this is what you want, I'll back your play," Dean told him. Sam faked a surprised face. "That's the last thing I thought you'd ever say," he said. Dean let out a sigh. "Might be. I'm not gonna lie to you, though. It goes against every fiber I got. I mean, truth is... You know, watching out for you... it's kinda been my job, you know? But more than that, it's... it's kinda who I am. You're not a kid anymore, Sam, and I can't keep treating you like one. Maybe I got to grow up a little, too. I don't know if we got a snowball's chance. But... But I do know that if anybody can do it... it's you," Dean replied. I believed Sam could as well; I just didn't want him to. "Thank you," Sam said. "If this is what you want... Is this really what you want?" Dean asked. "I let him out…I got to put him back in," Sam answered. I gave him one last look that said, "Don't forget my promise." Dean let out another sigh and said, "Okay. That's it, then."

Sam, Dean, Cas, and I were inside a building collecting demon blood. A body hung upside down over a devil's trap while Sam cleaned a knife and Cas put a lid on a one of the jugs. Dean and I just stood out of the way until they were done and we left the building. Sam and Cas carried the gallon jugs over to the Impala and put them in the trunk while Dean and I walked over to Bobby. "I still can't get used to you at eye level," Dean said. "Neither can I," I agreed. Bobby just looked at us like we were idjits. "So, was I right?" he asked. "As always, Yoda. Two stunt demons inside, just like you said," Dean replied. "Did you get it?" Bobby asked. I just looked at the ground and nodded. I didn't like this plan to begin with and when I learned Sam would have to drink demon blood I was even more against. Unfortunately I hadn't come up with another plan and Gabriel hadn't told me his. _You'll see all in good time, Princess._ Him talking to me had became normal, but sometimes I wished he wouldn't. "Yeah, all the 'go juice' Sammy can drink," Dean replied. "You okay?" Bobby asked. Dean wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close rubbing my arm in comfort. "Not really. I don't think either of us is. What do you got?" he asked. "Not much. These look like omens to you?" Bobby asked handing us a newspaper. "Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A.," he named them off. "Wait. What about Detroit?" Dean asked. At one point Dean had told me about Zachariah sending him to the future and in it Sam had said yes in Detroit. Only thing was we hadn't found the colt yet so maybe things would go different; I had hope they would. I asked for more details, but he wouldn't give them. I could tell by the look on his face that whatever had happened had been bad. "Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown," Bobby explained. "That's the one. Devil's in Detroit," Dean said. "Why couldn't he be in Georgia?" I asked. "Really? As far as foreboding goes, it's a little light in the loafers. You sure?" Bobby asked. "Yeah, I'm sure," Dean replied.

Sam, Dean, Cas and I were riding in the Impala. Sam was riding shotgun while I rode in the back with Cas who leaned against the window and slept. "Aw. Ain't he a little angel?" Dean said. "Angels don't sleep," Sam corrected. I just shook my head at him. Sometimes he didn't get jokes. "Sam, I got a bad feeling about this," Dean said. I looked at him wondering what it was because for some reason I didn't. "Well, you'd be nuts to have a good feeling about it," Sam replied. Guess I'm nuts then. _You aren't nuts, princess. They just don't know about the angel up your sleeve._ But Dean does know. _He knows my soul is tethered to yours. For all you know that muttonhead thinks I'm just a ball of grace floating around unable to do anything._ Hey that's my boyfriend you're talking about. _Doesn't make him any less of a muttonhead._ I frowned and decided to tune back into Sam and Dean's conversation. "You got to promise not to try to bring me back," Sam said. Whoa wait a second what did I miss? "What? No, I didn't sign up for that," Dean replied. "Dean—" "Your Hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. You want me…us, just to sit by and do nothing?" Dean asked. I didn't want Dean to know I had already made that promise; doubt I'd stick to it though. "Once the Cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky," Sam replied. I looked at him through the mirror with a raised brow. I wasn't going to lose him. I knew something would come up at the last minute. "No, no, no, no, no. As if I'm just gonna let you rot in there," Dean said. "Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice," Sam told him. The hell we didn't; we would find a way. "You can't ask me to do this," Dean said. "I'm sorry, Dean. You have to," Sam said. "So then what am I supposed to do?" Dean asked. "Marry Cris, have a couple of kids, you – you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me," Sam said.

Dean parked the Impala on the side of the road while Bobby parked behind us. We all climbed out of our vehicles and stood there for a moment. Bobby had binoculars and was looking at the building in front of us. "Demons. At least two dozen of them. You were right – something's up," Bobby said after walking over to us. "More than something. He's here. I know it," Dean said. He walked to the trunk of the Impala while Sam looked at Bobby. "He gets in... You fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin'. Don't give an inch," Bobby said. "Yes, sir." Sam replied. Sam then looked to Cas. "Take care of these guys, okay?" Sam asked. "That's not possible," Cas replied. "Then humor me," Sam said. "Oh. I was supposed to lie. Uh... Sure. They'll be fine," Cas said. I put my hand to my forehead and ran it down my face. "Just – just stop... talking," Sam told him. I walked over and put my hand on Cas's shoulder. "Maybe one day you'll get it," I told him. I walked over to the Impala just as Sam asked, "You mind not watching this?" Dean and I then walked away so we wouldn't see him. Sam cleared his throat and closed the trunk once he was done. Dean and I were leaning against the front of the Impala as Sam took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go," he said. Sam walked past us and a moment later we all followed. Sam approached the building with all the demons with his arms raised. "All right! We're here, you sons of bitches! Come and get it!" he yelled. Five demons came outside. "Hey, guys. Is your father home?" Dean asked. The demons manhandled us inside. "Hey, guys. So nice of you to drop in," Lucifer said.

Lucifer breathed on the window pane and drew a pitchfork in the condensation. "Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite," he said. Well good for you buddy. "Well, I'll alert the media," Dean said sarcastically. When Lucifer turned toward us his face was covered in red sores. It must be because it wasn't his proper vessel. "Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door is... a tad suicidal, don't you think? Especially for the old man and ex-angel. But Cris you're the one I really don't get. You're supposed to be my bride and yet you fall for my brother's vessel instead of mine," Lucifer said. I popped my hip out an put a hand on it. "Tough shit Luci. This is team freewill we do what we want not what destiny tells us to," I sassed. Lucifer looked pretty pissed off after that, but I didn't care. _You tell him, princess._ I ignored Gabe for the time being as Sam said, "We're not here to fight you." Lucifer's face went from angry to confused in a matter of seconds. "No? Then why are you?" he asked. "I want to say "yes'," Sam told him. "Excuse me?" Lucifer asked. Sam took a deep breath and the demons that dragged us in here dropped dead. "Chock-full of Ovaltine, are we?" Lucifer asked. "You heard me. Yes," Sam said. I was waiting for the moment Gabriel would show up and stop this whole thing and I hoped it was soon. "You're serious," Lucifer said. "Look, Judgment Day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off," Sam said. "Meaning?" Lucifer asked. "Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, she lives, they live you bring our parents back—" "Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam." Lucifer interrupted. Well there goes that plan. _It's okay my plan is better anyway_. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Sam said. "The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my Cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you," Lucifer offered.

Nope that's it Gabe your plan is going into action. I'm not letting Sam say yes not after this. "So he knows. Doesn't change anything," Sam said. I looked at him very seriously. "It changes everything, Sam. You aren't doing this not when I have an idea," I told him. Lucifer looked at me a little curious as did everyone else. "Oh yeah and what's that my bride?" he asked. I snarled at him and ran to hit him, but was thrown back against the wall. Everyone jumped into action at that point. Dean ran to check on me while Sam thought about what to do and Cas and Bobby ran at Lucifer. I felt blood cover my body as Cas exploded leaving nothing, but a blood bath behind. I stood up ready to go at Lucifer again, but Dean stopped me not wanting me to end up like our friends. It was then I noticed Bobby laying on the ground his neck at a funny angle. The fight all, but left me as I realized the people I cared about were dying all because I wouldn't let Sam say yes. I looked over to Sam and noticed him in a physical fight with Lucifer. I guess he didn't want to hurt Sam because it didn't look like he was hitting Sam that hard. _Have Dean do it now._ I looked at Dean and grabbed his hand. "Pull the rings out say the words," I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy for a moment, wondering how we could possibly win this. "Now," I told him. Dean threw the rings behind Lucifer and said, " _Bvtmon...Tabges...Babalon._ " A giant hole opened up and air began to be sucked in it. Sam took a step back and Lucifer looked at him before turning around and looking at the hole. "You really think I'm gonna go in there?" he asked. "Why yes brother I do," Gabriel said after he showed up on the other side of the hole. Sam, Dean, and I took that moment to rush Lucifer and push him in. He began to fall and grabbed my wrist. I honestly thought I was going to go in with him until I felt three pair of arms grab me. Lucifer's grip began to loosen and he fell into the hole completely. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

The hole closed up and we just stood there not sure what to do or say. Lucifer was gone, but we had lost two very important people in the process. Before the pain could really settle in I heard a voice behind me, "You did it. You three actually did it." I turned and saw Bobby and Cas standing there as if nothing had every happened to them. "How… I don't…what?" I tried to articulate, but it didn't work. "I do believe dear old dad is to thank for this one. Hey bro how ya feeling?" Gabe asked. Cas thought for a moment. "I feel better than ever," he said walking over and putting his fingers to Sam's forehead healing his busted lip and broke nose. It would seem Cas was an angel again. I smiled and hugged him before hugging Bobby. I was so grateful that I had my family and Lucifer was gone. The building began to shake causing Sam, Dean, Bobby, and I to look around. "What's going on?" Dean asked. "It would seem my other brother has arrived. Probably to smite us for stopping his destiny," Gabe said casually as if it wasn't a big deal. I looked at him and asked, "How are you so calm about this?" He just shrugged his shoulders and made a lollipop appear. Before we could come up with a plan the youngest Winchester was standing in front of us. "Adam?" I questioned. "No, I am not Adam. I am Micheal," he said. Oh well that explains that then. "What do you want?" Sam asked. Micheal let out a heavy sigh. "I wanted to come here and smite all of you for stopping the apocalypse as you were not supposed to. However, my father told me I am to let you go and I am not to try and release my brother under any circumstances," he said. I raised a brow in confusion. "So what does that mean exactly?" I asked. "It means I am to rule heaven in my father's stead until he decides to return and not restart the apocalypse nor let anyone else try to," he explained before leaving. I looked around at everyone with a thousand watt smile. "We did it," I said. Dean smiled back and gave me a kiss. "Yeah you guys pulled it off. I'm out of here. See you muttonheads later. Oh and princess congratulations," Gabriel said before flying away.

* * *

I can't believe only the epilogue is left. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. I'm so glad austinmomma93 asked me to turn this into a story instead of leaving it a one-shot. Please review and let me know what you guys think.


	22. Epilogue

5 years later

"John Matthew Winchester get your butt back here now," I yelled chasing my four year old son through the bunker. I had just finished bathing him to put him down for the night and instead of letting me dry him off and dress him he took off running a high pitched giggle trailing after him. I heard another deeper laugh causing me to pause. "Don't you laugh Dean Winchester he's your son too," I said with my hands on my hips giving him my best mom look. "Sorry, Peach. I'll help you get him," he said following after me. When we finally found him Sam was squatted down holding him. "Why are you wet and naked?" he asked smiling. John let out a peel of laughter and said, "I ran from mommy after my bath." Sam looked up at me with a huge grin and began to tickle his nephew causing him to squirm and giggle. Dean and I just stood there watching. While we didn't exactly live the apple pie life this was probably the closet hunters would ever get. I stood there thinking about the past 5 years and the way things had gone.

 _I grabbed all of us a beer and walked into Bobby's living room. I handed the beers out and leaned into Dean's side. "I still can't believe it's over," I said. Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smiled down at me. "Neither can I and I can't believe you didn't tell us Gabriel was gonna show up," Sam said. I looked at him then Bobby before lastly looking up at Dean. They were all giving me the same look, the one that says they wanted answers. "I told you guys I saw him while I was sick, but I thought it was just a fever induced hallucination. When Dean and I met Death, he told us mine and Gabriel's souls were tethered. I honestly had no clue what his plan was seeing as he wouldn't tell me. I didn't want to tell you there was a plan when really I didn't know if there was. You all aren't mad are you?" I asked. Dean dropped a kiss to my head and whispered, "No." I looked at Sam and Bobby and saw them shake their heads. "I want to know what he meant by congratulations," Bobby said. A fluttering of wings signaled Cas' arrival. "I believe I can answer that question," he said. I went to take a sip of my beer while we waited on him to answer. He grabbed it out of my hand making me frown. "That would not be good for the baby," he said. I cleaned my ear out not sure I had heard him correctly. "Did you just say baby?" Dean asked. "I did," Cas replied. Dean turned toward me with a smile and tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna be a dad," he said before turning toward Sam and Bobby. "You're gonna be a dad," Sam said._

 _Sam, Dean, and I had decided to retire from hunting in a way. The boys still did cases close to the bunker, but I didn't go seeing as I was 7 months pregnant. In the past 6 things had been going great for us. Dean had proposed and we had got married with Bobby officiating as Gabe walked me down the isle and Sam was the best man. I'd also found out what Crowley had wanted; to be King of Hell. Thing is originally he didn't think it was going to happen, but it did. He claimed things were going great in Hell which I guess is a good thing, still not sure about that. On the other hand Cas and Gabe both assured us that things are going great in Heaven. That was a plus it meant we didn't have to worry about Lucifer coming back anytime soon. Hopefully he never came back, but after all the things I've seen I wasn't going to get my hopes up that things would stay perfect. A month and a half later little John Matthew came into the world. When I had gone into labor early Dean and Sam had panicked thinking something was wrong. I told them that babies don't always come on their due date and that I was sure everything was okay. I was doing my best to remain calm seeing as freaking out wouldn't be good for me or John. When he finally entered the world we we're all so excited. Bobby, Cas, and Gabe made sure they came to see us. We named Sam the godfather making him happier than I had seen him in a long time. That is until he found Rachel a sweet girl working at the local library. The two hit it off instantly and started dating. Sam decided he wasn't going to make the same mistake with her that he did Jess so he told her about the supernatural. He was worried she would think he was nuts, but she had dealt with a ghost at her childhood home and instantly believed him. I was so happy when Sam proposed to her. I got to be the maid of honor while Dean was the best man. She had moved into the bunker with us and we had made it a home._

When I finally stopped reminiscing Dean was standing in front of me holding a now clothed John. I watched as our son yawned and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. "Let's get this little man to bed. He has a big day tomorrow starting preschool," I said walking over to them. Dean wrapped his spare arm around me as we walked down the hallway toward John's room; my old room. Inside was a car bed made to look similar to the Impala. The border around the walls had dinosaurs and in the corner was a toy chest shaped like an old truck bed matching my truck that I got from my father. John's dresser was oak with a small lamp on top. The base was made to look like a rock while a t-rex held it's arm up holding the bulb and the shade had multiple dinosaurs on it. Dean tucked John into bed and when he went to walk out John asked, "Daddy will you tell me a story?" Dean sat back down on the edge of his bed and looked over at me smiling. "A long time ago a very cocky young man met a spunky young girl. At the time he didn't see her as anything more than a kid. What the young man didn't know was just how amazing the girl was and how one day she would make his life all the better. You see the young man didn't believe in love for anyone, but family. One day the young girl started traveling with the young man and his brother. They went on many adventures together fighting many monsters. The young woman was very fierce and courageous," Dean stopped when he noticed John was asleep. Dean placed a kiss on his forehead stood up and walked over to me. "Come on, Peach let's go to bed," Dean said wiggling his brows. Even after all this time he still made my heart race and set my soul on fire. Our lives maybe crazy, but I wouldn't change a thing about them.

* * *

Welp this is the end. I can't believe it's done. I've enjoyed writing this so much it kinda makes me sad that it's over with. I really hope all of you guys have enjoyed reading it. I want to thank austinmomma93 for all the help she has given writing this story and for asking me to turn it into an actually story. Without her this would have never been possible.


End file.
